


网友说要送我个好东西我该去吗？

by Usaki_Daifuku, UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usaki_Daifuku/pseuds/Usaki_Daifuku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 和兔兔太太一起开的脑洞。是多篇论坛体共同讲述的故事，从小学生10和中学生7开始。第一次尝试论坛体，发现我真的不会写这种……请多指教！目录：1 《网友说要送我个好东西我该去吗？》Chapter 1-142 《如何向男友提出发生×关系的请求比较恰当呢？》Chapter 153 《男票跟我做过之后看起来有点不太对？》Chapter 164 《同性恋，恋童，潜规则，骗炮……史上最年轻议员的放荡私生活》Chapter 175《戏精！虐童！诽谤！某男爵家遭技术打脸，正义群众虽迟但到！》Chapter 186 《P氏竟然有脸说考虑退选是为了保护男友与家人？？》Chapter 197《有史以来收视率最高的一期午夜脱口秀》Chapter 208 番外《温泉》Chapter 219 《幕后花絮》Chapter 22





	1. Chapter 1

【讨论帖】网友说要送我个好东西我该去吗？

大家好……我跟这个网友，就叫学长吧，是前年在一个论坛认识的。  
我当时对一种在夜晚发光的海洋生物感兴趣，可是数据库只接受信用卡支付费用。我还没有办信用卡，只好在留言板求助，看看有没有人可以帮我下载。后来学长私信我说他下过这份材料，让我加他好友，我们就这么认识了。  
今天晚上，应该是昨天了，他说有个好东西要送给我，喊我出来跟他见面。虽然我也听过“不要随便跟网友见面”这种话，不过我们已经认识1年10个月零7天了，时间不算短，所以也不是很随便。  
但我平时没什么朋友，也不怎么讨人喜欢，不知道网友见面之后要做什么。心里有点紧张，总觉得要是见面的话，说不定会“见光死”，担心学长从此就不喜欢我了……所以不知道要不要去见面。  
你们觉得呢？  
谢谢……

1L  
沙发我坐了（duang~）

2L  
板凳

3L  
前排兜售瓜子矿泉水

4L  
网友见面做什么？当然是做……爱做的事情！

5L  
1年10个月零7天……  
现在交网友都掰着手指头算的吗？真的不是网恋吗？

6L  
只有我好奇吗？为什么你要管网友叫学长？

7L  
我来认真回答一下问题好了，要避免“见光死”，最好的办法是交换照片，没有PS的那种，说不定看过真相之后你们就没有见面的欲望了。

8L  
>>7L 好办法，没见光就死了，连公交卡的钱都省了。

9L  
>>6L 说不定人家网名叫“学长”。

10L  
这年头还有人没信用卡？那不是连国都出不了吗？就算是未成年也该有张副卡吧？

11L  
>>10L没有信用卡也没出过国的路过，谢谢你把我开除了人籍

12L楼主  
>>4L 我平时就爱看书，没别的什么喜好，学长好像也是差不多的，但是我们见面之后不可能找地方坐着看书吧？  
>>5L 不是网恋，就是普通朋友，因为要发帖所以临时算了下。  
>>6L 因为约好了以后要上同一所大学，所以提前先这么叫了。  
>>7L 已经交换过很多次照片了，学长是帅气的男生。  
>>10L家里不给我副卡，骗我说我拿着不安全，但是我哥哥比我更小的时候就自己刷卡买游戏碟了。  
我现实里和网上都没什么朋友，所以想跟学长好好相处，他约我见面我很高兴，但是又怕他跟其他人一样讨厌我，我该怎么样才能表现得好一点呢？

13L  
LZ还没上大学吗？看起来很有礼貌的样子，不至于不讨人喜欢，按照平时的样子表现就好了。

14L  
只有我注意到lz貌似不懂什么是“爱做的事”……

15L  
>>14L 甲醇无误，鉴定完毕

16L  
敢问楼主性别？

17L 楼主  
>>13L 没有，还在上小学。但我平时的样子就没几个人喜欢。  
>>14L 不是喜欢的事情吗？  
>>16L 是男生

18L  
小学？！小学生最多12岁吧？现在的小朋友胆子都这么大的吗？谁来帮我贴几条小学生出门见网友结果BE的新闻……

19L  
小学还行……我是你妈也不敢给你卡刷。

20L  
>>18L 你要的新闻来了，希望楼主也好好看看。  
《闻者落泪 10岁男孩和网上女友见面发现竟是邻居43岁大叔》  
《见网友需谨慎 11岁可爱萝莉私会网络情缘悲剧发生为哪般》  
《强化安全教育迫在眉睫 小学生约见网友惨遭性侵后分尸绿化带》  
《丧尽天良，小学生被网友下药，醒来发现失去了两颗肾》  
《道德的沦丧还是人性的缺失？诈骗团体曝光 专针对上网小学生设局》  
《小心安全，三年级女孩和网友见面被多人猥亵不幸失身》  
《面基遇到真基，小男孩约见网友惨遭性骚扰患上自闭》

21L  
听老阿姨一句劝，小学生还是拒绝和网友见面的好，网上的人很多不靠谱，说不定你以为的“学长”其实是个猥琐大叔。

22L  
建议拒绝或延缓见面，再稍微多确认下，网络这种东西，大家都懂的

23L  
楼主不是有哥哥吗？叫他陪你去，或者在旁边远远看着

24L  
孩纸，你这么小，被人家卖了都不知道

25L 楼主  
>>18L 我下学期就满11岁了。  
>>20L 已经全部看了，谢谢！我会小心的，但学长不是你说的这种人，他说我年纪太小，怕我不安全，说只在我家楼下见面就行。  
>>21L 我看过学长照片，是很帅气的大哥哥，不是什么猥琐大叔。  
>>23L 我哥跟我关系不好，肯定不会准我见网友。

26L  
也就是说现在才10岁……我已经不知道该说什么了。

27L  
老阿姨已经深深地感到跟不上时代了。

28L  
孩子，听我说，网上的一切都不能轻易相信，帅气大哥哥的照片说不定是网上下载的，专门骗你这种不谙世事的小孩子。

29L 楼主  
>>28L 我又没有钱，他骗我有什么用呢？

30L  
骗人不一定是为了钱啊傻孩子！你再回去看看上面那层楼的新闻，像你这么单纯可爱的10岁男孩，是恋童犯最喜欢下手的对象啊……很可能被×的！

31L  
>>30L 也可能先×再卖

32L  
>>31 或者干脆监禁起来一直×到死

33L 楼主  
>>30L 可是……我脸上有疤痕，很明显的，三道，两道在眼睛，一道在脸颊正中间，一点也不可爱，肯定卖不出去的。如果对方真的是坏人的话，看到照片就不会约我见面了吧？

34L  
话说……楼主小小年纪脸上为什么会有这么多疤啊？

35L  
>>34L 大概是车祸，赌五块钱是不按照规范使用儿童座椅的后果。

36L  
有没有疤不是重点吧？就算脸不好看也可能被卖器官，或者把手脚砍断送去要饭……（忽然恶寒）

37L 楼主  
>>34L 眼睛上的是被妈妈拿衣架打的，胶皮冷缩了所以铁丝伸出来，很锋利，脸上的是爸爸用皮带抽我的时候被扣钉刮到的。  
我爸爸妈妈坐车的时候不喜欢抱我，所以一直在使用儿童座椅。

38L  
纳尼？这不是虐待儿童吗？

39L  
无言以对……作为父母皆魔界花小组资深成员，我只想隔空给楼主一个拥抱。10岁……还有很多年要煎熬。

40L  
同父母皆魔界花小组……我像lz这么大的时候已经换过两个寄养家庭了。

41L  
话题忽然变得沉重了起来，稍微理解楼主为什么这么想要见网友了。因为家里得不到关爱所以只能依赖网友给的温暖是很正常的心理，但坏人也正是利用这一点才屡屡得手……你还小不懂社会的复杂性，听大家一句劝，不要随便跟网友见面。

42L  
不要见面！  
不要见面！  
不要见面！  
重要的话说三遍！

43L  
>>39L 抱抱~  
>>40L 为你的不幸感到难过……  
你们说的我都看了，但我跟学长认识的时候，他也不知道我是小学生，只是加好友传个文件。是后来聊天的时候说到作业，他问我几年级，我才告诉他的。  
他一开始不相信，所以我给他发了学生证。然后他告诉我说，他比我大三岁，也是小学生，但很快就要毕业了。  
那个数据库基本都是大人在用，能在留言板遇到同样是小学生的对方，我们都觉得是很奇妙的缘分。  
自那以后我们就成为了好朋友。

44L  
两个小学生在一个都是成年人使用的数据库留言板相遇，还有比这更可疑的事情吗？

45L  
对方肯定是先看到你说自己是小学生，才临时编一个小学生身份出来的。不多不少刚好大三岁，既没有代沟也看起来可靠，这人设就跟校园剧一样……

46L  
>>45L 很有可能，对方见有机可乘才临时起意

47L  
连学生证都发给人家了？？那对方岂不是掌握了楼主的真实姓名、学校、年级……细思恐极。

48L  
我觉得不单是见不见面的问题，就连上下学都最好找人接送，太可怕了！

49L  
>>48L 看他父母那德行，说不定这孩子凉了他们都不会在意的。

50L  
>>49L 父母不靠谱就说父母的事，不要诅咒人家孩子啊！

51L  
>>50L 对不起，一时失语

52 楼主  
>>47L学长知道我真实的名字，说音节念起来好听，不像我同学，他们总说我的名字听起来很傻，还给我起难听的外号。学校年级他也知道，不过他在别的学校念书，离得有点远，那时候也不熟，所以没有来找过我。  
我们约好了就在我家楼下见面，应该没什么问题的。  
学长对我真的很好。有一次我哥哥无缘无故打我，还把我做好的作业撕坏了，我实在太难过，就把事情给学长说了。他一直很耐心地听我讲，安慰我到好晚才睡。第二天我跟他道歉，说不好意思耽误你这么多时间。他说，没关系，以后有什么不开心的都可以跟他说。  
这么好的学长不可能是坏人啦！

53L  
越说我越觉得可疑

54L  
忽然想起了，前面说过楼主和这个“学长”约好了要考同一所大学，但是按照正常的中学生和小学生交往，难道不该是先约定考同一所中学吗？怎么就跨越到大学了？

55L  
>>54L 你不说我都忘了这个华点

56L楼主  
>>54L 约定大学是因为我们差三岁，永远不可能上同一间中学的啦！  
总之学长不是你们说的那种坏人，他还帮我手机充过话费，怕我联系不到他。之前传送资料的时候，我说要补给他下载时的费用，他最后也没要。

57L  
果然是套路，先装成知心大哥哥，再随便给点好处，小男孩没见过世面，以为这就是好人了。

58L  
我想起在云雾街只需要一张公交卡就可以睡一个幼幼的报道了。

59L  
>>58L 海德林了一下，果然地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间

60L  
怎么办？我预感楼主是不会听我们劝的了……这年纪的孩子，没吃过亏不知道利害，但只要遇到一个坏人，这辈子就很可能毁了。

61L  
不如这样？楼主你把“学长”的照片发出来给我们鉴定下是不是帅气的男生？

62L  
>>61 好主意！我也想见见“帅气的学长”~

63L 楼主  
>>61L 随便发人家照片是不是不太好？

64L  
不会，只有长得丑的才不敢给人看，帅的无所谓

65L  
同意ls

66L  
虽然我很想吐槽你们这帮……但是我也要看帅气学长！

67L 楼主  
那……就先只发一张。  
[图片]  
就这张，学长上个月发给我的，在海边拍的，是不是很帅气？  
学长去过很多很多地方，真的很羡慕他！  
感谢大家跟我聊，但我明天要早起上课，手机也要充电了。  
晚安大家~

68L  
真的很帅气！  
晚安，小朋友！

69L  
是很帅！愿你梦见虫虫~~~

70L  
>>69L 这是噩梦吧？

71L  
>>70L 看来这梗已经变成时泪了

72L  
楼主还在吗？

73L  
孩纸？

74L  
>>73L 看来是睡了

75L  
我想说，这照片我怎么觉得在哪见过？

76L  
同ls，第一眼就觉得熟悉

77L  
原来我不是一个人

78L  
让我上万能的海德林搜索一下，答案很快就有……


	2. Chapter 2

83L 江户川以太步  
楼主发的帅气小哥哥照片，我上传海德林识图，匹配到两页半的重合  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
是一个童星，网上随便搜就有很多照片，从小到现在都有  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
身高、生日、血型……一应俱全

84L   
我就说怎么这么眼熟，小哥哥上过电视吧

85L  
代言智力药水，每天八点黄金档播出

86L  
还真是他……这NC广告简直精神污染，害我都没注意到小哥哥颜值

87L 大侦探多刺菠萝  
我也搜到了，小哥哥照片是奥默里克·普拉尼翁的  
《七岁男孩获艾欧泽亚智力快车金陆行鸟奖》  
《奥默里克 一个天才的诞生》  
《专访小神童 如何让您的孩子赢在起跑线上》

88L  
7岁……我的×，7岁的我还在玩泥巴

89L  
经指路去翻了小哥哥的社交网站，最新更了一组去海边玩的照片，第七张就是楼主贴出来的这张  
[图片]  
“夜里发着光的大海，好像璀璨繁星在融化”  
还挺文艺的一个孩子

90L  
可以确认“学长”是骗子了

91L  
迷惑。这骗子也太没技术含量了，竟然用名人的照片，偷拍张邻居儿子都比这强啊

92L  
>>91L 这你就不懂了，就跟手机里的zz广告一样，故意搞得很假方便筛选目标群。如果楼主是个会用海德林的机灵小孩，那见了面之后也不容易得手，还有可能报警。所以骗子团伙会想办法先挑出好骗的笨小孩，就是楼主这样的

93L  
Ls这么说，lz还真是很合适下手的目标

94L  
是了……  
爹不疼娘不爱，哥哥也欺负他，还没有朋友，温柔体贴的“学长”刚好趁虚而入

95L  
楼主快回来看一眼帖子啊！

96L  
这时间估计还在上学吧？

97L  
他们约的多久见面来着？

98L  
楼主没说

99L  
现在暂时还不用担心，他们约见最早也要放学后

100L  
只能希望楼主下课看一眼手机

101L  
一夜没看事情果然神展开！所以我昨天就说没这么巧

102L  
说到底还是家庭问题，但凡父母多关心一下他，也不至于会这么依赖一个陌生人

103L  
现在都这样，我娃上学那年级，父母离婚的占到了51%，世风日下

104L  
离婚怎么就世风日下了？而且楼主父母没离婚，不了解不要乱说

105L  
离不离都差不离，渣父母一对

106L  
Lzlzlzlz……请听到我们的呼唤！

107 楼主  
>>93L 江户川以太步   
你发的这些照片，学长之前也有给我看过很多的，但是身高和血型没有  
>>97L 大侦探多刺菠萝  
学长说他就叫奥默里克，应该是本人，我都不知道他竟然这么厉害的  
谢谢你们帮我找他的资料！  
我现在更喜欢学长了，可是他这么优秀，而我只是一个普通孩子……心里更紧张了。  
见面之后应该聊什么呢？我看了他的社交网站，他去过的地方我都没去过，只听他说的话会不会很傻呢？倒是他最近的书单里有一本《化身为龙的少年》，我也很喜欢，不然就聊这个怎么样？  
>>97L 周六上午，也就是明天  
我下午还有课，不方面看手机，你们的留言我都会认真看，放学回复你们哦！

108L  
毁了……楼主根本没get到你们的重点

109L   
毕竟还是相信童话的年纪啊  
这种出门随便碰到一个帅哥就是王子的剧情，恐怕只有小孩子才会信吧

110L  
>>109L +1 路上有美女跟我搭讪我本能的反应是捂好钱包

111L   
孩子，你看看人家小哥哥的行程多忙，这样的小天才又是明星，哪会有时间天天陪你聊天？一个月跑了三个外景，倒时差都够忙活的。

112L  
粉丝七位数，照片下面的粉丝留言都回不过来，哪有功夫管一个路人？

113L  
插嘴说一句《化身为龙的少年》真是好书，推荐未修订版~

114L 楼主  
>>111L 学长的确说过这段时间有点忙，要旅行。我们也不是每天一直聊，一般都是我做完作业后主动找他，他有空就陪我聊，没空就稍微晚点再跟我说。  
>>112L 有的，学长说过，我有什么心里话都可以跟他倾诉。有时候，我因为家里的事情难过得睡不着，半夜拿出手机想看看他在不在，消息发过去之后都很快收到回复。见我不开心，他就陪着我聊到差不多天亮。  
>>113L 两个版本我都看过，更喜欢最初的故事

115L  
半夜秒回的肯定是修仙的大叔，好学生早就关手机睡觉了

116L  
说不定正一边看着小电影一边忙碌，手机一响，嗨呀，可爱的小男生找我呢~

117L  
>>116L 我好了

118L  
>>116L 不要在未成年人面前说这种事情啊  
>>117L 还有你也是

119L  
聪明的楼主不妨想想看，你的学长家世又好，又多金，朋友也不少，为什么偏偏对一个偶然认识的网友这么上心呢？

120L  
孩子，我很理解你渴望被关爱，但这种灰姑娘遇见王子的剧本，电视里看看就好，生活里是不可能有的。甜言蜜语的只会是大灰狼！

121L  
楼主喜欢读书的话，不妨也去看看小红帽的原版，说的就是你这样的小朋友被侵犯的故事

122L  
话说，小童星是伊修加德人，楼主也是吗？如果不同城那显而易见……

123L 楼主  
>>115 学长说他晚上不关手机睡觉  
>>119 学长说他很喜欢跟我聊天，刚认识的时候我们讨论那种发光的海萤，第一天就聊了很久。学长知识很渊博，懂很多东西，发给我很多有意思的资料。我跟他聊得很开心，他说他也是的……  
>>121 小红帽的故事我看过的，可是被侵犯的都是可爱的孩子吧？我觉得学长那样的更危险呢……  
>>122L 我也在伊修加德

124L  
都说你那“学长”是大叔假扮的啦！根本不可能是那个童星……

125L  
我听说这种少年成名的，因为工作和挣钱的关系都更喜欢跟年纪大的朋友玩，不会浪费时间理会比自己更小的孩子

126L  
>>125 过早地进入成年人世界的代价是必须学会表现成熟

127L  
同ls，我听说很多童星就这样染上烟瘾，甚至开始嗑药

128L  
你们不要跑题啊！含着金汤匙出生的富二代关我们×事啊？当务之急是想办法拦住楼主跟那个骗子大叔见面啊！

129L  
为什么你们都觉得是大叔？万一是阿姨呢？  
完全有可能是阿姨啊……女性比较容易博得信任。

130L  
有道理。  
“小哥哥身体不舒服所以来不了，你上我的车，我带你去看他怎么样？”

131L  
>>130L 这傻孩子绝对会去的

132L 楼主  
>>125L 学长是说过他身边的朋友都是同龄，或者年纪更大的，像我这样的小朋友只有一个，所以对我特别关心。他家是独子，没有兄弟姐妹，所以就习惯性把我当亲弟弟照顾了。  
刚刚我哥哥又抢我东西，我还挺喜欢的不想给，被他们一把推到地上，胳膊都磕出血了。学长知道我又被欺负，说明天见面之后带我去吃好吃的！听他这么说，我忽然就不难过了，很期待明天见面。

133L  
……说好的只是在楼下呢？越来越可疑了！！楼主刚好给了骗子可乘之机啊！

134L  
猥琐大叔正盘算明天找什么理由把小朋友骗走呢，这可好，直接送上门了。

135L  
虎摸可爱的孩子……但是别去啊楼主！会被卖的！！！

136L   
？？？？楼主的哥哥是复数？

137L  
是不是该报告神殿局了？

138L  
>>137L 没用的，神殿局只管发生的案子

139L  
>>138L 发生了再报还有×用？

140L  
好吧，小朋友，如果你一定要去见面的话，提前十五分钟到约定地点，找个隐蔽地方躲着观察，确认对方是不是照片上的“学长”，如果发现是大叔，赶紧溜走，千万不要出来！

141L  
只在楼下见面，不要去别的地方，也不要吃人家给的东西。

142L  
Lz家附近有警察局或者岗亭吗？有的话约在那里见面

143L  
>>142L 好机智！

144L  
楼主不妨现在就跟你学长说，约在警察局门口见面，看他什么反应

145L 楼主  
刚刚去给我的胳膊上药了  
>>136L 我有两个哥哥，比我大挺多，他们玩得倒是好，但是经常合伙欺负我  
>>140L 我家外面路口那里有个岗亭，旁边就是红绿灯，人来人往的，视线也不好，不太适合见面，我跟他约的楼下，有保安。  
>>144L 这么说也太奇怪了吧？

146L  
心疼，我怎么隐约觉得楼主上药还得自己来

147L  
家里常备点酒精棉花止血胶布什么的吧，旁人指望不上，只能学会自己照顾自己了

148L  
孩子，你才10岁，说什么奇怪的话都是正常的。你就先跟学长说在警察局门口，看看他什么反应……

149L  
如果他表现得很慌张，肯定是骗子

150L  
>>149L表现得很淡定也可能是骗子，反正先把这傻孩子骗出来，到时候再找个理由说“我找不到警察局，你能不能稍微过来点”

151L  
至少先看看反应吧

152L 楼主  
>>146L 嗯，都是自己来的  
>>147L 这些我都有，还有碘伏、棉签、纱布和敷料  
>>148L 我跟学长说了，他回答：可以。  
>>149L 他没有很慌张，答应得很干脆  
>>150L 你这么说，好像认定学长无论如何都是骗子了  
刚刚我又问学长要了一张照片，是社交网站上没看到的，小时候的照片，肯定不是下载的。  
学长童年时比我可爱多了，脸蛋干干净净的，眼睛也很漂亮，好像海里会发光的浪花，还会打网球。照片里他拿着一个蓝色的球拍，穿着白色的网球服，脖子上挂着金牌，站在绿色的草地上笑得好像花儿一样！  
我要把这张设置成聊天背景，但是要等见面回来之后，不然被学长看到的话，他会觉得我是个奇怪的孩子吧？  
今天先晚安啦！大家也早点休息哦！

153L   
……小明星现在也还在过儿童节吧？

154L  
>>153L 网上资料13岁

155L 桦木糖浆小姐  
慢着，楼主收到的照片不会是这系列吧？  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
社交网站上确实没发布过，但是网协的官方网站上有，是儿童组比赛获奖选手的照片。  
跟那孩子的描述很像呢

156L  
蓝球拍，白衣服，绿草地，金牌……年龄也差不多，我觉得没跑了

157L  
这年头的骗子这么狡猾的吗？

158L  
孩纸睡了吗？醒醒啊！（双重含义）

159L  
醒醒啊！（双重含义+314159）

160L  
现在基本可以确定是骗子猥琐大叔无误了  
所以我们该怎么办？  
事先通知神殿局备案吗？

160L  
证据已经这么确凿了神殿局不会不管吧？

161L  
>>160L 还真不管，你觉得的确凿是民间标准，他们只认教皇厅标准

162L  
可恶……傻孩子犯蠢外人还真拦不住

163L  
等明天他起来吧，你们不要再刷楼了，我重新把照片贴一遍，让他一眼就看得到  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]


	3. Chapter 3

177L 楼主  
我醒了……大家早上好！  
>>155L 桦木糖浆小姐 真的有张是一模一样的！原来学长拿的是全国的奖吗？我还以为是学校里班级之间的那种……真是太厉害了！  
说起来，你们觉得我该穿哪件去见学长呢？  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
只能发十张图，先就这些吧？大家帮我看看好吗？

178L  
Lz小朋友再次完美地回避了大家的重点

179L  
孩纸是把衣柜里的衣服都拿出来了吗？

180L  
我跟男票第一次约会都没这么用心过  
（所以我们分手了）

181L  
现在不是吐槽约会的时候啊！  
外面那个是骗子猥琐大叔啊！

182L  
这孩子鬼迷心窍了，说什么都不听，非要往人家嘴里送，我们这些路人有什么办法？

183L  
父母都不管，我们操心有用吗？  
184L  
能帮一把是一把，举手之劳而已，不要错过做一个好人的机会

185L  
楼主穿白色那件吧，看起来清爽可爱好辨认，适合网友见面

186L  
>>185L 我们都在劝孩子不要去 你怎么真地推荐起来了？

187L  
>>186L 反正他都要去见，不如让他穿得显眼点……你们懂……

188L  
>>187 我忽然懂了

189L  
已经到这份上了吗？不能再劝劝？

190L  
大伙已经劝了两天了，好说歹说，就是不听

191L 楼主  
>>185L 好的，那我就穿这件了，袖子可以刚好遮住胳膊上的伤。谢谢你……  
我父母清早就带哥哥们出去走亲戚了，要明天晚上才回来。今天一整天都没有人管我，可以尽情地跟学长玩到晚上！  
我把偷偷攒的零花钱都取出来了，想请学长吃晚餐，这么多不知道够不够？  
[图片]

192L  
可怜的娃，瞧这钱一分一分的，不知道攒了多久

193L  
楼主，比起钱够不够，大家更担心的是你变成人家晚餐……

194L  
不过lz随身带点钱也好，万一遇到不测，能跑出来的话不至于身无分文，连公交车都坐不了

195L  
这么小的孩子就算没钱，只要说被坏人追，公交车司机也会让他上的

196L  
你们都没注意到楼主说他家人明天才回来吗？  
也就是说……他今晚不在家也根本不会有人知道

197L  
父母晚上不兴打电话查岗的吗？

198L  
>>197L 看这家的状况，够呛

199L  
看来只能网友接力共筑爱心守护了  
现在已知楼主在伊修加德，10岁，性别男，穿白色上衣  
衣着图片我已经右键了，以防万一

200L  
楼主快把那件衣服穿上，拍张照给我们看看合不合适

201L  
……想看可爱的楼主！

202L 楼主  
>>197L 他们出门十天半个月都不会管我的，不过没关系，他们不在家的时候，我比较开心  
>>200L 穿好了  
[图片]  
我觉得还挺不错的！

203L  
楼主……不要挡脸啊！

204L  
让我们看看你可爱的小脸蛋！

205L  
楼主一定是个可爱的男孩子

206L  
求可爱楼主真相~

207L  
>>203L 我脸很难看的，不想吓到你们  
>>204L 不可爱的，所以不能发照片，前面有人说只有帅的才可以发  
先不聊了，学长说他的车开到楼下了，是辆黑色的轿车，我要下去找他了。  
见面之后有问题再来问你们。

208L  
WTF！！！

209L  
？？？？？？？？？

210L  
车是什么鬼？？？？

211L  
不要啊！你学长13岁还没驾照吧？怎么会有车？？？？

212L  
完犊子了……

213L  
孩纸回来啊！！

214L  
10岁的孩子，随手拉上车下点药连声音都不带出的。

215L  
？？？？？？？？？  
我周末稍微睡了下懒觉怎么就变成这样了？

216L  
楼主……现在开始联系神殿局不算报假案吧？

217L  
>>216L 可我们都不知道具体地址啊！总不能全城搜索一个穿白衣服的十岁男孩吧？

218L  
没有来得及哄到照片  
我们连楼主长什么样都不知道

219L  
楼主是浅棕色头发，或者说亚麻色？  
放大照片可以看到脖子背后露出来一点点发丝

220L  
这发色太普遍了，没有辨识度，很难锁定的

221L  
胳膊上有点伤？加上这一条？

222L  
不够，都不是关键信息

223L 艾欧泽亚·奎因  
手机发送的照片文件里有隐藏位置信息，解码匹配一下就知道大致位置，等我几分钟。

224L 柯西切·道尔  
我也来  
穿衣镜背后可以看到一小片窗外，得到位置后可以通过街景佐证

225L  
Ls两位技术帝！

226L  
这不构成那啥搜索了吗？

227L  
>>226L 都什么时候了还在意细节

228L  
>>226L 那你有更好的办法吗？

229L  
>>226L 人命关天，稍微采取点非常措施，我认为是可以的

230L  
两位大神加油！什么都不会的只能坐等结果了

231L  
决定每分钟刷新一次看看有没有什么情况

232L  
我已经写好给神殿局的报案材料了，随时可以提交

233L  
将近一个小时过去了……楼主音信全无

234L  
只能寄希望于两位大神了，拜托快一点啊！

235L  
害怕，总有种来不及的预感……半小时够来一发了吧？

236L  
>>235L 没这么快，再怎么样也要先开到隐蔽的地方去

237L 楼主  
我见到学长了，正在跟他一起喝茶。他送了我一件礼物，告诉我要等到晚上才可以打开。  
跟别人见面还一直拿着手机不太礼貌，我晚点再跟你们说。  
>>211L 车是他家司机开的

238L  
纳尼？？？真的是小哥哥？我不信有这么巧的事情……

239L  
我很怀疑  
那条是楼主本人发的还是变态大叔迷晕了楼主用他手机发的

240L  
>>239L 越来越可怕了

241L  
>>239L 骗子大叔怎么知道楼主发了帖子？

242L  
>>241 有可能lz没退出论坛，打开手机直接就是这一页，骗子看到我们在搜索信息，就模仿lz语气发了一条烟雾弹

243L  
>>242L 骗子怎么知道锁屏密码的？

244L  
>>243L 如果是九宫格滑动解锁的话，可以通过屏幕上的指纹痕迹来猜

245L  
>>244L 原来还能这样的？？第一次知道……

246L  
是真的吗？  
……再也不敢用九宫格了

247L  
说不定那孩子根本不会设置锁屏

248L  
>>247L 不是没可能

249L  
所以我们现在要怎么办？

250L  
两位大神，有没有什么办法知道拿手机的是不是本人？

251L  
>>250L 听起来好难哦，我们连孩子本人长什么样都不知道吧？

252L 艾欧泽亚·奎因  
我已经解码完毕，大致知道孩子住址，但是不会公开，有必要的话我会直接提供给警方  
通过芯片定位，可确定楼主的手机处于静止状态，很长时间都没有长距离位移，符合在一起见面喝茶的说法，但也可能被弃置

253L  
>>252L 太强了！一张照片可以暴露出这么多信息的吗？

254L  
>>252L 现实版的超级英雄啊！

255L  
>>252L 请收下我的膝盖

256L  
先别忙着激动啊！不是还没有完全确定安全吗？  
万一骗子大叔发了信息之后把楼主手机扔了呢？

257L 柯西切·道尔  
手机是开机状态，处于信号密集区，可确定位置在一个商业街  
我会继续留意

258L  
>>257L 这都能知道？？太强了吧……

259L  
信息技术已经发展到了我难以理解的程度

260L  
插个楼，如果我拍照的时候把定位关掉，图片还能暴露我的地理位置吗？

261L  
>>260L 真要保险的话建议到五公里外切断手机网络再回来拍

262L  
>>261L 可怕！！

263L 楼主  
喝太多水了，上个洗手间，大家都聊了这么多了吗？  
>>239L 手机在我手里，是本人发的。都说学长不是奇怪大叔了啦！  
给你们看我们吃的，这家店东西超好吃，样子也很可爱。  
我们吃了做成兔兔样子的冰淇淋，香草口味，眼睛是用罗兰梅果酱点的，还有索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕和奶油蘑菇汤  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
先这么多，有机会再给你们发，我们要去游乐园了

264L  
所以是真的小哥哥？？

265L  
这个伊修加德柠檬我先吃为敬

266L  
我开始怀疑是写手贴了，不过男生也搞玛丽苏幻想跟明星谈恋爱的吗？

267L  
>>266L 那叫杰克苏

268L  
>>266L 杰克苏是针对被苏的对象性别吧？楼主这种心态还是玛丽苏啊……

269L  
可以理解……因为缺爱所以幻想出了体贴的小哥哥，然后将这种幻想投射到名人身上了吗？

270L  
>>269L 白操心一场……说不定楼主给我们看的照片是他自己从网上下的，然后告诉我们是小哥哥发给他的

271L  
>>270L 如果真是这样的话……Emmmmm也太消费大家的善良了吧？

272L  
>>271L 事情都还没弄清楚，不要先忙着下结论啊

273L  
我现在开始怀疑楼主才是幻想跟小男生谈恋爱的猥琐大叔了

274L  
>>273L 那之前的那堆衣服和照片呢？

275L  
>>274L 孩子是邻居家的，衣服说不定是为了满足变态癖好搜集的

276L  
不对吧？如果照片是事先拍好的，那两位大神不是应该早就发现了？

277L  
等等……你们看楼主最后发的图片里第十张的玻璃杯，上面好像能够隐约看到他的脸！

278L  
>>277L 真的耶！你不说我都没发现……看不清，但可以确定是个小男生。

279L  
脸看不清但是疤痕真的好明显，怪不得楼主死活不肯给我们发照片

280L  
那几道深色的是疤？？我还以为是杯子透过来的什么东西……这也太夸张了吧？

281L  
妈耶……这算是毁容了吧？我还以为是很浅的那种刮伤，没想到这么深，这家父母真可怕

282L  
就算楼主是写手我也决定心疼楼主了，至少关于家里的事情没撒谎

283L  
总之我们现在可以放心了吧？  
网友见面的事情真假不论，至少楼主是安全的……

284L  
只有我觉得楼主就算有疤也很可爱吗？

285L  
>>284L同，楼主还一直说他不可爱，明明很可爱

286L  
心疼，他父母怎么下得了手！

287L  
真正该送去神殿局接受教育的是孩子父母才对orz

288L  
我希望楼主真的有一个像“学长”这么好的朋友陪伴他，哪怕给他一点点关爱都好啊！

289L  
>>288L 说得好像你确定现在这个不是真的一样

290L  
真的只是投射和幻想也没什么不好吧？很多小孩都有假象的朋友，有个寄托的话心里会舒服很多，只要不去打扰真人就行。

291L  
我竟然开始好奇“学长”送他的礼物是什么宝贝了

292L  
Ls+1

293L  
确认安全之后反而开始期待剧情展开了

294L  
你们一个接一个地暴露了吃瓜群众本性（带上我！）


	4. Chapter 4

337L 楼主  
我们从游乐场出来了，刚刚回到他的车上。  
游乐场真的很好玩，我们玩了砍树、投篮还有宠物竞赛，本来还有些看起来有意思的项目想玩，但我身高没到130cm那根线，工作人员不让我进去，害得学长也玩不了了。本来我说可以在外面等学长玩出来，但他说，没关系，他已经全部都玩过了，这次专心陪我。离开前，我们把能玩的又都玩了一遍，感觉好累啊……但是真开心！  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]   
这是装成仙人掌的工作人员，还有漂亮的兔兔阿姨。

338L  
兔兔……阿姨……（默哀）

339L  
竟然去的是金蝶游乐场？学长可真大方（对，我就是在酸）

340L  
金蝶游乐场……我小时候的梦想就是赚大钱然后去这里玩，然而直到现在成为社畜都没去过。

341L  
金蝶本来就不是给小孩子设计的吧？我还以为去的是儿童游乐园

342L  
>>341L 是全年龄，小孩子和大人都可以玩得很开心，只是部分项目有身高限制，比如跳跳乐

343L  
小明星的社交网站刚刚更新了，你们看他贴的午餐，跟楼主前面发的食物是一样的  
[图片]

344L  
>>343L 最后几张是游乐场，看起来不是巧合

345L  
也就是说……楼主真的就有那么幸运，在网上随便认识的陌生人竟是小明星  
让我蹭蹭楼主的运气，说不定出门可以遇见男神并刚好晕倒在他面前

346L  
>>345L 男神只会淡定叫救护车，然后消失在街角的对面

347L  
>>354L 说不定男神还没看见你，蜂拥而至的粉丝就把你踩死了

348L  
楼上两位这么无慈悲的吗？

349L  
只有我觉得奇怪，小明星为什么要对楼主这么好吗？  
像他这样的孩子应该会很忙，工作和社交都应接不暇，同时对陌生人特别警惕，不会轻易让别人接近  
依我看，这事情十分不符合常理

350L  
同意楼上，阶级出身都不同，根本不是一个世界的人，怎么玩得到一起

351L  
总觉得事情不会这么简单

352L  
但lz小可怜什么都没有……小明星衣食无忧的还图他什么好处吗？

353L  
>>352L 会不会是作秀？故意找一个身世可怜的孩子来关心塑造从小就有爱心的形象？

354L  
>>353L 听你这么一说，我想起了，那个富家孩子和穷孩子交换生活的综艺，好像最后被扒出来，参加的帮富家子弟背后都有造人设的团队，穷孩子只是他们演戏的道具，用过之后根本没有人再去联系他们

355L  
>>354L 是的，最后那些穷孩子生活还是那样

356L  
我看到报道，说有记者回访，山里面的孩子还在问小哥哥为什么不理他们了？

357L  
>>356L 别，我心软，见不得这种

358L  
于是乎……你们的意思是小明星是在利用lz卖人设？

359L  
什么都不知道的情况下这样妄加揣测不好吧？说不定小明星只是觉得楼主很可怜，想对他好点呢？

360L  
>>359L 谁也没说小明星一定就是怎么样的吧？大家只是在推测而已。

361L  
>>359L 世上好人不是没有，但有钱人里绝对不多，有钱人要真慷慨的话早就成不了有钱人了

362L  
>>361L 强排，不能再同意了

363L  
小明星家爷爷那代还只是中产，到父母这代才进入富豪阶级的，从小耳濡目染，又早早地成名，心里的计较绝对不是一般孩子的水平

364L  
>>363L 别说了，我家娃的班级社会实践是饼干推销，有钱人家娃的经济头脑我一个成年人都甘拜下风

365L  
>>364L 懂，我女儿他们班的富二代，在胸前挂了一个牌子，“所有款项都会捐献给无家可归的流浪汉”。

366L  
>>365L 这样不是一分钱都赚不到吗？

367L  
>>366L 他把卖饼干的钱交给学校，说自己另外用零花钱捐，也不知道捐没捐

368L  
>>367L 这都行……

369L  
我倒是想起富家小孩组团去贫民窟帮流浪汉搭建庇护所的新闻了。他们只是去做做样子，随便搬几块砖头拍照发社交网络，流浪汉还是一直没有地方住。倒是推出这个项目的中介赚了不少钱

370L  
还有组团去沙滩保护小海龟，但是没有经过专业培训，人数又多，反而惊扰了刚孵化的宝宝

371L  
慈善本来就是虚伪的产业

372L  
我已经快要看不懂了，你们这是在说一个13岁的孩子吗？？？

373L  
这楼已经变成仇富贴了

374L  
不管怎么样，什么证据都没有就说一个13岁的孩子是心机boy很令人看不过

375L  
>>374L 根本没有人这么说，反而你是第一个

376L  
其实大家担心的是小明星利用完楼主就不会再理他吧？可是之前他们不是聊了快两年了吗？只是为了卖人设的话没必要浪费这么长时间吧？

377L  
>>376L 这样才可信啊！媒体又不是好打发的……

378L  
说不定是经纪人在背后策划的，小明星只是个生活演员

379L  
>>378L 那么跟lz聊天的……不会也是经纪人或者团队吧？

380L  
>>379L 不排除这种可能性，明星回粉丝的信件不都是找人代笔的吗？

381L  
话说……楼主好长时间没出现了，不会有什么问题吧？

382L  
>>381L 既然对方是真的小明星，那应该不会出什么事，可能玩得正开心，没顾得上看手机

383L 楼主  
大家晚上好！我回来了……  
白天玩太累，在学长的车上睡着了，他又带我吃了晚餐  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
吃饭的时候学长问我，玩这么晚家里会不会为难？我告诉他我家人明天晚上才会回来，所以玩到多晚都没关系，这也是我约他今天见面的原因。  
吃完晚饭后，学长问我，要不要去他家过夜，说他担心我一个人在家会害怕。其实我一个人被扔家里习惯了，他们不在家我反而觉得自由自在。但既然学长这么问，我当然更愿意去他家。我很好奇学长家会是什么样子，听说是同一个城区的，应该不远吧。

384L  
盘子上的logo明晃晃……俾斯麦餐厅吗？真有钱……

385L  
这一顿饭顶我一个月工资

386L  
你们吃鸡，我吃柠檬

387L  
才见面一次就跟人回家太不慎重了吧？

388L  
>>387L 已经确定是真的小明星了，跟他回家也无所谓吧？反正lz家里也没人

389L  
>>390L Emmmm总觉得哪里很令人在意

390L  
可能是我里番看多了……这剧情总觉得是有钱人在给傻孩子下套啊。楼主家里这么忽视他，就算出现异常也不会被注意。

391L  
>>390L 你的意思是小明星是想……吗？

392L  
>>391L 毕竟……是任何人都可以提供的东西。

393L  
你们在说什么不得了的？？小明星也才13岁吧？这个年龄的孩子可以吗？

394L  
>>393L 可以了

395L  
13岁……这年龄在法律上很微妙呢，保不准是计算好的，就算楼主事后报警也不用负什么责任

396L  
>>395L 被你这么提醒，我发现小明星的14岁生日就在下个月，想要趁现在……也不是不可能

397L  
不行……我真的看不下去了，你们这么编排一个根本不认识的孩子良心不会痛吗？

398L  
楼上+1   
我一直忍着没说话呢

399L  
谁也没说小明星怎么样吧？但这个年龄的孩子身心都已经成熟到可以实施犯罪，并且懂得利用法典的漏洞了

400L  
我不作揣测，但是第一次见面就跟人回家确实不太应该，就算这次没出什么事，保不准下次遇到的就是坏人，楼主应该更警惕些才对

401L  
你们忘了吗？小明星已经在社交网站上发了今天的照片，如果他想犯罪的话，肯定不会留下证据的吧？

402L  
>>401L 他没露脸，谁也不知道他跟什么人在一起啊

403L  
>>402L 游乐场有监控，查一下他跟谁去的不是很简单？

404L  
如果是我来计划犯罪的话，一开始就不会选择去游乐场这种容易被目击的地方，我会带楼主去森林里郊游

405L  
×犯罪很多是临时起意，说不定是小明星看到楼主之后，才忽然起的念头

406L  
>>405L 就凭楼主脸上的疤，真的会有人“临时起意”吗？我看了都觉得瘆得慌……

407L  
>>406L 你说话注意点 楼主还会回来看的

408L  
楼主明明很可爱啊，十岁男孩就算脸上有疤也是很诱人的

409L   
有一个华点你们都没发现吗？楼主说他和小明星家在一个区。  
这说明楼主家也不穷啊，怎么把孩子养成这可怜样？

410L  
>>409L 光想着不该跟人回家的事情了，还真没注意到这个……

411L  
据我所知的房价，能住那个区的至少是中产上层

412L  
楼主真的是亲生的吗？会不会是私生子所以不受家里待见？

413L  
>>412L 都喊你们不要乱说了……这些楼主全都看得到的

414L 楼主  
你们前面说的我有些看不懂……  
但我现在已经到学长家了，他住在很漂亮的房子里，外面有很大一片花园，种着玫瑰花和葱兰，车还没有停下，我就闻见了花香。  
他说他父母今晚刚好也不在，所以希望我留下来作伴。  
我们现在正在院子里看星星，夏季的星空真的很美丽。以前觉得心里难受的时候，我就常趴在窗子边看星星，跟它们说话交朋友，现在跟学长在一起，我要把他介绍给我的星星朋友们。  
学长家的花园里有秋千，跟他一起坐在上面，我觉得这辈子都没这么开心过。  
>>412L 是亲生的，但是我妈妈怀着我的时候，我爸在外面有了情人，所以我妈妈觉得如果没有我的话，爸爸就不会出轨了

415L  
？？？？  
冤有头债有主，第一次听说老公孕期出轨怪孩子的

416L  
什么意思？？？这当妈的逻辑也是迷了

417L  
如果楼主没有表述错误的话……好吧，我也不知道该说什么了

418L  
至少那孩纸今晚过得很开心

419L  
抱抱楼主，这不是你的错，你家人不配拥有你这么可爱的孩子

420L  
>>416L 我妈当年也是这逻辑，醉了，小时候不懂，还一直以为真是我的错

421L  
>>420L 抱抱，那你现在怎么样了？

422L  
>>421L 断绝关系一身轻松

423L  
>>422L 干得好！这种家庭不要回去了


	5. Chapter 5

454L   
楼主呢？睡了吗？

455L  
估计正跟小哥哥玩呢

456L 楼主  
我刚刚洗澡去了。什么都没有带，学长把的睡衣借给我穿了，他11岁的时候买的，上面画了很多蓝色的小乌鸦，我穿着有点大，袖子要折起来，学长说我穿着很可爱。  
学长好像很喜欢蓝色，他卧室里的窗帘和床单都是蓝色的，如果我要送他礼物的话，是不是也该选择蓝色的呢？  
[图片]  
我穿这件真的很可爱吗？

457L  
真的很可爱！

458L  
隔空抱抱楼主，非常之可爱了~

459L  
楼主真的好瘦啊！家里不给吃饱饭吗？

460L  
>>459L 楼主说他没有130，十岁130已经是偏低了

461L  
卧室？楼主你为什么在人家卧室里？这么大的房子没有客房的嘛？

462L  
>>461L 人家带客人来家里，在自己房间玩也很正常吧？

463L  
就很迷惑了，为什么你们一口咬定小明星是打算犯罪？这怎么算都是小概率事件吧？

464L 楼主  
>>461L 有客房，但是学长说他的床很宽敞，两个人一起睡也可以的  
>>462L 我们玩了很多，学长这里有好多我没见过的玩具，比如这个会飞的小仙女  
[图片]

465L  
那个小仙女我知道，贼贵！  
我家娃有段时间特别喜欢，我没钱就给整了个山寨的，哪知道第一次通电头就飞出去了，越飞越高再也没回来……

466L  
>>465L 求问你家娃的心理阴影面积

467L  
>>465L 对不起我笑了233333

468L  
楼主今晚要跟小哥哥一起睡？这好像有点不太对啊……

469L  
是我们担心的里番展开了，13岁的孩子真不懂得避讳吗？这就是故意的吧

470L  
>>469L 万一人家就只是抱着睡呢？

471L  
>>470L 抱着睡还行，将近14岁的孩子已经有生理反应了好吧，怎么想都很不对啊

472L  
>>471L 如果楼主也愿意的话，这也没什么问题吧？

473L  
>>472L 拜托 10岁孩子懂什么 意愿很好操控的

474L 楼主  
我趁学长洗澡的时候拆开了他送我的礼物，是一个圆形的玻璃球，里面装着我们刚认识的时候讨论的海萤，是跟海水一起装的，还在发光呢！  
学长出来，看到我捧着玻璃球，关上了灯，海萤蓝色的冷光就变得更加耀眼了，比蓝宝石还美丽。学长说这是在他最近去的那片海收集的，为了能够方便补充让海萤发光的氧气，还稍微设计了一个阀门，全是他亲手做的哦。  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
你们看，是不是很漂亮？  
>>468L 今晚我跟学长睡，为什么不对呢？  
>>472L 我当然愿意啊！

475L  
哇！好美！（原谅我词穷）

476L  
不愧是代言智力药水的小神童，这个生态球做得真的太棒了！

477L  
小小年纪，撩妹技能点max

478L  
我哭了……我男票只会送我直男手链  
[图片]

479L  
>>478L 这是什么鬼？螺母和电线串的吗？

480L  
>>479L 恭喜你答对了！我男票还觉得这叫做浪漫……

481L  
>>478L 对不起我笑了，这是注孤生手链啊

482L  
“我当然愿意啊！”  
我有种不祥的预感，楼主今晚大概是任人摆布了

483L  
>>482L 说不定真的只是睡觉呢？

484L  
这黑灯瞎火的手里捧着会发光的海水，氛围十分暧昧啊，怎么看都是会发生点什么浪漫事情的节奏

485L  
>>484L 成年人才叫浪漫，未成年人那叫刑事犯罪

486L  
>>485L 这跟小朋友的sleepover派对有什么区别吗？

487L  
>>486L 要搞sleepover的一般都是知根知底的熟人吧？你见过哪家跟陌生人搞sleepover的？

488L  
>>485L 你以为sleepover没出过事吗？反正我家娃以后绝对不准参加这种派对

489L  
>>485L 你上海德林搜一下跟sleepover相关的×侵案子就懂了

470L  
那现在怎么办？

471L 楼主  
大家晚安，我跟学长要睡觉了。

472L  
楼主出来冒个泡，丢下一句话就走了

473L  
字越少事越大

474L  
孩纸，睡觉可以，不要让学长脱你的睡衣，也不要让他碰你内衣覆盖的位置

475L  
不可以被人碰的位置，如图所示  
[图片]

476L  
楼上两位贴晚了吧？？？

477L  
……

478L  
这种安全教育小学也应该有才对啊！

479L  
>>478L 小学也教过不要随便跟陌生人见面，然并×

480L  
但愿不要出事吧，这孩子已经够可怜了

481L  
还是他父母的锅，这孩子身边一个对他好的人都没有，好不容易遇到这位小明星，就跟快要溺死的人抓到一根救命稻草，是怎么样都不会放手的

482L  
反正对他来说已经不会更糟糕了

483L  
>>482L 并不 被侵犯留下的心理创伤是远高过挨打的，哪怕只有一次，年龄越小越难以修复

484L  
>>483L是的，我正好看到一个报道，童年被×侵的妹子熬到17岁选择安乐死的

485L  
>>484L 我也看到了，太惨了

486L  
那个妹子身边还有家人陪伴都尚且如此，楼主家里这么冷漠，真出了事只会雪上加霜

487L  
>>486L 肯定会怪楼主自己乱去别人家

488L  
>>487L 也不想想自家孩子为什么要跟人跑

489L 楼主  
学长已经睡着了，就在我身边，他睡觉的样子真的很可爱。但是我今天太开心了，怎么都睡不着。  
>>415 抱歉，之前顾着跟学长玩，没看到这条  
跟你们说下我家里的事情吧。  
我家有两个哥哥，他们出生的时候我爸十分期待，那时间对我妈非常好，要什么都会满足，这是我妈说的。她说怀我是个意外，本来没打算要我的，我爸那时候在外地忙公司的事情，经常不在家，只有保姆照顾她，后来发现我爸有了年轻漂亮的小情人。我妈说，如果那时候没有怀我的话，她就可以陪在我爸身边，我爸就不会出轨……

490L  
无言以对……不能选择出生真的痛苦

491L  
抱抱楼主，要坚强

492L  
学长对你做了什么奇怪的事情吗？

493L  
>>492L 你这语气……我怀疑你是想空手套×

494L  
不要闹，这是很严肃的事情

495L 楼主  
>>492L 没有什么奇怪的事情，我们就抱着说话，他喜欢抚摸我的头，我觉得很舒服，我家里人从没有对我这么温柔过。  
他给我讲了那些海萤的事情，说他是偶然间发现这片海滩的水会发光的，立即就想到了我们刚认识时的事情，决定送给我这份礼物。  
他说，没想到我这么喜欢。其实我有多喜欢，他是绝对猜不到的，我从来没有得到过这么好的礼物，连很普通的都没有，哪怕生日也是……我父母根本不会记得，我的哥哥，他们要是忘记反而是好事  
我一直抱着他到他睡着，他身上香香的，很好闻，是沐浴液的味道。

496L  
楼主这说段话的语气都变软了  
好可爱！这就是沉溺在幸福中的感觉吧

497L  
如果不是年龄微妙的话，我绝对支持楼主和小哥哥在一起

498L  
>>497L 腐女退散 不要给孩子灌输不健康的思想

499L  
>>498L 不健康是几个意思？男男都可以合法结婚了好吧……

500L  
>>499L 有些地方卖Y还合法呢，你怎么不去卖？

501L  
>>500L 怎么忽然人身攻击了？

502L  
随便你们怎么洗，男男就是违背自然规律的，女女也是  
成年人自己搞就算了，不要给小孩子宣传这些

503L  
事实证明，有些人根本拎不清什么是宣传，也不懂什么是表达

504L  
不要理那个人了

505L 楼主  
>>496L 我现在的确感到很幸福，就跟看到童话里王子救出公主的感觉一样，不，应该比那还幸福，童话都是骗人的，但我的学长是真实存在的  
>>497L 如果可以的话，我当然希望跟学长一直在一起，但明天我就要回家了，以后又只能靠手机联系，不知道还有没有机会再来学长家

506L  
我也摸摸楼主小脑袋  
其实童话也不尽然全是骗人的，至少有一点是真的：  
童话里的王子和公主都是经历了千难万险，打败了坏女巫和大魔王，走出迷宫与荆棘沼泽才最终获得的幸福，所以楼主也要为了自己渴望的幸福加油，要一直坚持下去，不要轻易放弃哦，你一定会得到幸福的！

507L  
楼上会说话就多说几句

508L  
>>506L 可以转发后面部分到社交网站吗？会标明出处的

509L  
>>508L 请自便，我也就是随口一说，匿名有没有出处没差吧

510L 楼主  
>>506L 嗯，谢谢你，学长跟我讲故事的时候也是这么说的。故事的主人公穿坏了三双铁鞋，磨坏了一根钢杖，却从来没有想过放弃……我也要像这样子坚强。其实我早就想到了，我只要坚持到上大学就可以离开家里，到那时候我就自由了。

511L  
这故事，勾起了我的童年回忆啊！

512L  
拍拍楼主，真是坚强的好孩子呢……哎

513L  
小明星看起来是个很不错的小哥哥呢！

514L  
我还是不相信世界上有这么好的事情，先等等看吧，还不知道楼主明天回去后会怎么样呢

515L  
拜托……  
一个13岁的孩子带网上认识的小弟弟回家玩，这么单纯的事情都能扯上阴谋论，真是无语

516L  
不要忘了楼主才十岁啊！给他看到你们说的这些乱七八糟的真的好吗？

517L  
宁可谁也不信，也不要轻易相信任何人，除了自己谁都是靠不住的

518L  
>>516L 看不见不等于不存在，早点知道社会险恶没什么不好

519L  
>>518L 同意，所谓天真单纯的小孩子，都是大人的一厢情愿，儿童的世界其实比成年人残酷多了

520L  
>>519L 完全正确，只可惜我明白这一点时已经长大了


	6. Chapter 6

533L  
一夜过去了……楼主小朋友呢？

534L  
昨天半夜还在聊呢，现在估计没起床

535L  
在别人家赖床可不好

536L  
比起之前大家担心的“不好”的事情，赖床根本不算啥了……

537L  
大家早上好！昨晚聊着聊着就睡着了……  
我们已经起床很久了。吃过早餐后，学长带我去花园里散步，今天空气真好，阳光也不错，玫瑰花的叶子上带着露水，我还捉到了一只可爱的毛毛虫，然后我们讨论了一下蝴蝶和毛毛虫的关系。  
有人说，毛毛虫和破茧而出的蝴蝶并不是相同的个体，蝴蝶是毛毛虫身体里的寄生物，是牺牲掉毛毛虫才能长大的另外一种生命，这样的话，毛毛虫好像很可怜，但从基因和神经系统来看，并不是这样，美丽的蝴蝶就是可爱的毛毛虫变的，这点错不了。  
学长对这个话题似乎也很感兴趣，我们约好回去之后继续讨论。  
我跟学长说，家人晚上才会回来，所以我还可以稍微多待久一点。

538L  
现在的小朋友聊天都讨论这么深奥的话题吗？

539L  
清晨玫瑰园里的漫步2333  
让我这个老阿姨浮想联翩啊……纯洁小孩的友谊真的好治愈！

540L  
可爱？？这个词用来形容毛毛虫没问题吗？看得我起鸡皮疙瘩

541L  
预感楼主已经乐不思蜀了！

542L 楼主  
我们现在在他家的池塘边喂鱼，学长家养了很多漂亮的锦鲤呢！  
[图片] [图片] [图片]  
我最喜欢三色的那种，纯金色的也不错，在水里游着好像会发光一样。  
学长说我站得太靠前了，怕我掉下去，一直小心地拉着我的手，十分体贴呢。

543L  
真的太有钱了……

544L  
好漂亮……是大镇三色和招核三色吗？

545L  
只有我在意味道怎么样吗？

546L  
>>545L 虽然我没吃过，但我知道肯定每一口都是钞票的味道

547L 楼主  
>>544L 我问过学长了，是这两种，金色的是黄金鲤，必须养在阳光充足的地方才行  
>>545L 这个不是拿来吃的  
我们现在没在池塘边了，回到房子里看《神秘调查员》，一开始我觉得好无聊的，但不知道为什么，学长以为我会喜欢，他一定是把我当成小孩子了。不过学长陪着我的话，好像也不是特别难看，至少推理的部分还是很有意思的……  
学长一直抱着我，还喂我吃饼干，他家好吃的点心实在太多了，好像永远吃不完一样。

548L  
抱着喂食吗？好有爱的画面，粉红泡泡都快要从屏幕里飘出来甜死我这个老阿姨了 

549L  
干嘛要一直抱着不放啊？真的是我想多吗？

550L  
楼上两位的重点完全一致，但是想法却截然不同2333

551L  
才第一次见面就抱着人家不放……emmmm  
说真的，黏这么紧要么关系真的很好，要么就是着急想要把关系搞好

552L  
>>551L 人家只是小孩子而已啊！小孩子看到可爱的东西不就是想要一直抱着的吗？

553L  
>>551L 想起了第一次约会就动手动脚的恶心男人

554L  
>>552L 马上就要满14的男生已经不能当成小孩考虑了，抱着十岁的小弟弟睡觉我不信他没有生理反应

555L  
>>554L 这个年纪就算做了也受到法律优待，不会坐牢的，送上门的不搞白不搞

556L  
明明是你们这些心灵肮脏的成年人把自己的想象投射到小孩子身上了吧？

557L  
>>556L 终于有人说出了我的心里话。  
只要借口说是担心小明星会对楼主做这做那，就可以让自己对小男生的YY变得合理并且正义，甚至可以肆无忌惮地分享了

558L  
>>557L听起来就跟那些整天蹲在女性受害的新闻评论区下面锻炼左右手的变态一样

559L  
>>558L 也不光是女性了，男性受害者也很多的。很多地方都禁止媒体对变态事件进行太过详细的描述，就是担心会被你说的这种人拿来取乐

560L 楼主  
还是到了该回家的时候了。学长下午有钢琴课，不能继续陪我。他帮我把玻璃球重新装进了盒子里，又送了我好多零食让我带回去吃。昨天我穿来的衣服也洗好烘干，摸起来暖暖的有阳光的味道。  
现在我们刚出门上车，他说要陪我到家门口再回来。  
昨天来的时候是晚上，没有留意到学长家外面也这么漂亮，这边都是别墅和小楼。人行道上种着的七叶树开着白色宝塔一样的花，饱满得都坠下来了，好像麦穗一样，伸手便能摸到，毛茸茸的。

561L  
午夜的钟声敲响了，美好童话时间终于也要结束了，吃瓜群众竟然感到一丝悲伤呢

562L  
小朋友要回到可怕父母的身边去了……

563L  
这也没办法吧，自己的生活总是要自己去面对的，至少lz跟小哥哥在一起时有过快乐的时光

564L  
小明星做事真的很细心呢

565L  
楼主回家后赶紧把零食藏起来，不然你哥哥们发现了肯定要抢的

566L  
>>565L 说得对，小哥哥送的东西千万不要便宜坏哥哥啊！

567L 楼主  
>>565L 我也是这么想的，学长给我的所有东西都要珍惜，不可以给别人

568L  
想当年为了防止我哥偷翻我东西，我把漫画书都缠上塑料袋然后贴在床板下面，零花钱全部藏在衣柜里面不穿的大衣口袋里。

569L  
>>568L 很有斗争经验嘛……我小时候把喜欢的明星镭射卡贴在挂历背后，没想到有一天风大掉出来一张，结果全部被“征收”了

570L  
>>569L 心疼你

571L 楼主  
我也没什么可以藏，我哥哥们有超多好东西，他们不是真想要我的，只是喜欢抢。  
爸爸妈妈觉得他们比我争气，对他们比对我慷慨，想要什么都给买。他们说我是个讨厌和麻烦的孩子，我晚上听到他们说，要是我没有出生就好了，他们以为我睡了，说得很大声，可是我全都听见了。  
也许我真的是个很不讨人喜欢的孩子吧，可是也不是我想要生下来的。

572L  
………………………………  
这就是故意给孩子听见的吧

573L  
不想要有本事别生啊！

574L  
迷惑……楼主家那么有钱，住那个地段的房子，根本不需要在乎多养一个孩子的花费吧？

575L  
>>574L 心里不喜欢的话，多花一分都会觉得是浪费

576L  
楼主一点都不讨厌，是很懂礼貌，很可爱的孩子！

577L  
不允许楼主说自己不可爱！

578L 楼主  
几分钟前跟学长说了再见，现在我已经到家了。  
零食全部塞在衣柜里吧，我房间很小，没什么地方放。玻璃球我放在几本书的后面，我两个哥哥都对书没兴趣，不会翻那里的。  
好奇怪，才刚刚分别，我就又想跟学长聊天了。可是学长说过下午要练琴，我不可以这样打扰他，只能翻开前面的聊天记录看看了。  
我要谢谢你们帮我找到了他的社交网站，这样我就可以知道关于他的更多的信息了。

579L  
学长去练琴去了，楼主也开始做功课吧，等你做完功课，学长说不定刚好练完琴，你们又可以聊天了

580L  
你家小哥哥可是上过电视的小天才哦，他肯定最喜欢爱学习的孩子，所以楼主不能太贪玩，要好好念书哦！

581L  
是呀，玩了两天了，快去做作业吧！

582L 楼主  
>>579L 我的功课很简单，周五就做完了  
>>580L 我有好好念书的，上学后每门课成绩都是年级第一  
>>581L 作业已经做完了，我去看些课外书好了  
我也好想学钢琴，如果我也会弹钢琴的话，是不是可以跟学长聊更多话题呢？其实我家里有钢琴，是给哥哥们学习用的，就在书房里，但他们不准我碰，说怕我弄坏。

583L  
摸摸楼主，以后会有机会学的

584L  
没必要什么都跟小哥哥一样啦！Lz真可爱……你一定也知道很多小哥哥不懂的事情对不对？

585L  
每门课都是年级第一？？？？  
这是又一个学霸的节奏？？

586L  
>>585L 要看是什么学校吧，排名多少的，一个年级多少个班

587L 楼主  
>>584L 嗯，有一些，我跟学长聊量子计算机的时候，提起过马约拉纳费米子实际使用中采取分数量子霍尔效应替代超导体的方法，学长说他从没想过还可以这样   
>>586L 我也不知道学校排名多少，家里给选了最近的小学，一个年级7个班

588L  
…………………………………………………………  
上面那一行是什么？？？  
为什么每个字我都认识但是连起来就看不懂了

589L  
忽然间诵读困难症的感觉

590L  
我拿去海德林搜了一下，出来两张大叔的照片，晕了

591L  
楼主家那个区全都是贵族私立学校，年级第一真的很了不起了

592L  
成绩好的孩子一般家里不是当做宝吗？？

593L  
>>592L 如果生下来就被嫌恶的话不管怎么做都是错吧？

594L  
>>593L 那干嘛还要送去那么贵的学校？

595L  
>>594L 这就涉及到面子问题了，lz家里再怎么不喜欢他，这孩子在外面也是他们家一张名片

596L 楼主  
哥哥们的成绩好不好我不知道，我看不到他们的成绩单。家里已经准备好捐款，不管怎么样他们都可以去最好的大学深造，分数对他们来说无所谓。  
我猜家里是肯定不会帮我捐款的，所以我只能靠自己好好努力学习  
>>590L 大叔是提出这个公式的科学家和他的朋友

597L  
是了……只要有钱怎么样都可以获得最好的教育资源，没钱就只能靠自己努力，真是很现实的社会

598L  
这个科学家的发型可真朋克啊，好像被电过一样……

599L  
>>598L 笑死我了

600L  
为了保住发际线，我宁愿当一个学渣  
（600楼是我的！）


	7. Chapter 7

613L  
要是我有楼主这成绩，当年在家日子肯定少挨好多打……

614L  
>>613L 不管成绩好不好，打孩子都是不对的。不懂教育只会打的家庭不配拥有孩子。

615L  
已经面基完毕了，楼主还会回来吗？

616L  
可怜的孩子，如果需要找个树洞的话，还是可以来这里留言的，我已经收藏这个帖子了

617L  
>>616L 同收藏，会一直关注的

618L  
这时候就轮到我这个父母皆魔界花小组成员出场了，电脑桌面随时存档各种心理量表和话语关怀手册

619L  
我猜楼主需要做个ACE或者CTQ

620L  
>>619L 光是这楼里面提到的信息，ACE评分就已经过半了，CTQ肯定也好不到哪里去

621L  
>>620L 被殴打、被羞辱、被指责不该出生、被长期忽视……楼主这么瘦小会不会还有吃不饱的问题？

622L  
>>621L 长得瘦倒不一定是不给吃饱，家庭环境不健康会影响身体机能，超过符合的情感劳动也会消耗大量能量

623L  
哎，心疼，这孩子以后会不会长不高啊？

624L  
>>623L 何止是长不高，童年创伤会导致免疫系统等受到不可逆转损害，连预期寿命也会被影响

625L  
>>624L 惊，这么惨的吗？涨姿势了……

626L 楼主  
>>615L 回来看一下  
>>616L 谢谢你，很高兴跟你们聊天  
>>621L 大部分时候家里都让我吃饱的，只是有时候他们觉得我做错事了，就不给我吃晚饭，我从小胃口就不好，也吃不多  
刚刚他们回来了，我的两个哥哥看起来不高兴，听说是在亲戚家朋友面前闯了点祸。  
我爸爸希望他们能够继承我们家族的名望和产业，所以对他们要求也很严格，希望他们能够早点像个大人的样子。其实我最大那个哥哥都已经上大学了，只是因为同城才住在家里。  
哥哥们问我在家都干什么了，我说我什么都没干……

627L  
心疼楼主一秒钟  
（不给吃饭这条该怎么算？算体罚还是时常感到饥饿？）

628L  
>>627L 两个都算，应该是从体感角度填的吧？

629L  
我怎么觉得楼主家资源押错了，楼主看起来明显比两个哥哥靠谱多了

630L  
>>629L 我也是这么觉得的

631L  
这种家庭都是出生早比较占优势，除非前面的哥哥太不成器，否则家里不会考虑将培养重心转移到弟弟身上

632L  
果然是贵族社会的逻辑呢

633L  
万万想不到，穷苦出生的我竟然也有担心富二代吃不饱饭的时候

634L  
>>633L 是有点蜜汁奇特……楼主家这情况特殊，当做人间观察吧

635L 楼主  
哥哥他们心情不好，又对我发脾气，说我走路吵到他们了，我在家里手脚从来都很轻的，他们刚才也是走出来才看到我，之前根本不知道我在外面。不过他们这次没打我，只是推了我几下。  
我回房间假装做作业好了，只有在我看书的时候，父母才会稍微喊一下我哥哥不要来吵我。我父母说我不是干大事的料，但看我功课还可以，就要我学法律，以后帮哥哥做事。可我对法律不感兴趣，还是更喜欢自然科学多一点，尤其是量子方面的研究。  
如果有生之年可以知道宇宙怎么来的就好了！

636L  
Lz的志向好远大啊！我10岁时的梦想是赶紧成年然后可以合法买酒……

637L  
楼主不要管家里的，生命要浪费给自己喜欢的事情。

638L  
“干大事”的人家里需要法律支持什么的，其实根本就是为了钻空子吧？

639L  
>>638L 你是说洗钱吗？

640L  
>>639L 包括但远远不止……

641L 楼主  
其实我家是有律师团队的，但是我爸总说外人靠不住，钱请来的也会因为钱背叛。他们说的我不完全明白，只知道有段时间我爸心情很差，砸了家里的电话机，还莫名其妙关我禁闭，不过这倒是正好，躲在房间里就不怕被找麻烦。

642L  
亲亲楼主，你还小，现在不需要懂这些，先专心学习吧！

643L  
楼主这么可爱，成绩又好，在学校没有朋友吗？

644L  
>>643L 前面好像说过没有了

645L  
>>643L 不是我故意要提，孩纸脸上这伤痕，如果遇到嘴贱的同学，真的会被取笑的

646L  
>>645L 尤其是贵族学校，一帮被惯坏的破孩子，毫无同情心的

647L 楼主  
>>643L 我从小在家里不太爱说话，到学校也习惯了一个人安安静静呆着，同学们都很讨厌我，上体育课也不跟我组队，就连实践课的作业我也只能一个人做  
>>645L 他们取笑我丑，说我的名字也很难听，好像个傻孩子，我爸妈也不去参加学校的活动，被同学知道了，就说我肯定是捡来的  
>>646L 我同学家里都很有钱的，有的爸爸是议员，有的正打算竞选

648L   
楼主不要听他们乱讲，你样子很可爱的！

649L  
名字也不是你自己起的……

650L  
一听就很傻的名字？楼主不会叫“宾”之类的吧？

651L  
>>650L 你在说憨豆（bean）吗？

652L  
我听说这种人家起名字都很小心的，会考虑含义和隐喻，按理说不会出现很搞笑的名字啊

653L  
>>652L 不是名字搞不搞笑的问题，要想欺负人的话，怎么都有理由

654L 楼主  
>>650L 我不叫宾  
>>652L 我妈生我时，我爸在翻小说，刚好看到这个名字，我也不知道是什么意思  
同学都说这是个怪名字

655L  
还真够随便的

656L  
实在太难听的话，长大以后自己改一个吧

657L 楼主  
>>656L 不改了，学长说很好听，念起来的时候舌尖会弹一下，发出露珠落地的声音。他说我的名字令他想起科学难题和神秘主义里的绳结，是很深奥很值得揣摩的名字。

658L  
……有文化就是不一样，安慰人都这么厉害的

659L  
所以楼主你要相信，不是你的名字不好，而是你周围的人水平不够，无法理解其中的含义

660L  
孩纸你只要相信学长说的就好了

661L  
我记得这楼的人之前还在说学长是潜在犯罪分子要楼主当心，结果一夜之后舆论风向就720度大转弯了

662L  
>>661L 呃……720度不又转回去了吗？

663L  
>>661L 你是想说180度吧……

664L  
>>661L 懒得说话了而已，我还是觉得小明星不是什么天使，你们等着看好了，这种童星人设到最后有哪个不崩的？程度而已……

665L  
>>664L 我站这一楼

666L  
抢到了一个好楼层

667L 楼主  
他们又在外面吵架，我怕他们又找我的麻烦，只好假装睡觉。  
学长送我的玻璃球，我放到枕头边了，补充了新鲜的氧气，还在发光呢，看起来好像学长的蓝眼睛，又温柔又闪亮，好像倒映着星辰的海水。  
这种海萤的寿命不算长的，夏天已经是它们生命的末期，大概过不了多久就会全部死去，再也无法发光了，想想还真的很可惜呢！

668L  
晚安，楼主！愿你做个好梦……早点睡吧，睡着了就听不见糟心事了。

669L  
话说人家萤虫好端端地在海边自由生活，忽然被捉到一个小玻璃瓶里远离家乡，感觉也很可怜呢，动物也会得抑郁症的吧？

670L  
>>669L 浮游生物有家乡概念吗？不要随便代入人类的感情好不好……

671L  
>>669L 你吃的鱼也远离家乡了呢！甚至还被开膛破肚

672L  
楼主趁玻璃球还在发光的时候，赶紧拍下来留个纪念吧

673L 楼主  
>>672L 拍了  
[图片]  
其实就算不发光了也没关系，我有学长，他比世界上所有东西都珍贵。  
他说晚上要跟父母出去应酬，今晚我就不打扰他了，但真的很想学长啊！  
我先玩一会儿这个玻璃球好了，有它在身边就像学长陪着我一样。

674L  
楼主拍得好漂亮！

675L  
像颗天上掉下来的蓝色小星星~

676L  
果然如我所料，回来之后小明星就不想理楼主了，呵呵

677L  
>>676L 人家就不能是真的有事情？

678L  
>>676L 已经陪楼主玩了整整一天了还要怎么样？是你们说人家很忙的

679L 楼主  
学长给我发信息了！问我睡了没，我说没睡。  
他说如果有机会的话，希望我还可以去他家玩。我也很想去啊……可是要等家里人不在的时候才可以，我不想他们知道学长的事情，他们肯定会说外面认识的都是坏人，如果他们这样说学长的话，我真的会很难过的。只是这么想象，眼睛就很难受了……

680L  
>>676L 被楼主光速打脸！

681L  
拍拍楼主，别难过，一定还可以去小哥哥家玩的

682L  
外面坏人多倒是不假，我还是认为楼主应该提高点警惕

683L  
“下次再来”这种话只是客套吧？

684L  
>>683L 是不是以后再说吧

685L  
楼主不要关灯看手机太久，早点休息吧，明天还要上学呢

686L  
要注意保护眼睛孩子，不然长大了戴眼镜就不好看了

687L  
>>686L 歧视我们眼镜娘吗？

688L 楼主  
刚刚跟学长说了晚安，他那边还要很久呢，真辛苦。  
我现在就睡，明天学校要组织去博物馆，这是我最喜欢的活动了  
大家也晚安哦！

689L  
可爱的楼主，晚安~

690L  
做个好梦，明天玩得开心！

691L  
>>687L 我又没专指妹子，男生戴眼镜也不好看啊

692L  
>>691L 哪有，戴眼镜的男人很加分的吧？

693L  
眼镜男是我的×癖

694L  
>>693L 鬼畜眼镜知道吗？

695L  
>>694L 必须的

696L  
……这楼里有未成年啊！你们不要动不动就把话题变成午夜档！


	8. Chapter 8

710L 楼主  
我又离家出走了

711L  
？？？？？？？？  
咋回事？说清楚啊孩纸……

712L  
又……还行……

713L  
现在都几点钟了？这大晚上的太不安全了吧？

714L  
发生什么了？

715L  
这帖子都沉寂好几天了，忽然被顶到首页一看就知道不好……

716L  
这时间……不要乱跑啊孩纸！

717L  
虽然说富人区的治安会相对好点，但是这黑灯瞎火的掉到下水道里也很危险啊！

718L  
父母就让他这么跑吗？都不会出来找的？

719L  
冷静啊楼主……不要离家太远，就在附近意思意思得了

720L 楼主  
>>718L 我家从来不找的，他们都等我在外面没吃的饿得不行再自己回去  
但这次我不想回去了，我要去找学长家里找他，已经在路上了

721L  
？？？？学长家不是很远吗？这个点钟公交车都没有啊……

722L  
学长知道你去找他吗？ 

723L  
就去过一次……楼主真的记得路吗？

724L  
让学长叫车来接吧……

725L  
大晚上的太危险了，楼主冷静啊！

726L  
……………………………………  
这楼的剧情真是…………

727L  
WTF？？？  
我还以为这楼沉底了没想到还有这展开

728L 楼主  
>>722L 我给学长发了信息，他还没有回  
>>723L 大概记得  
>>724L 不知道学长方不方便，我走着去也可以的

729L  
大概记得……楼主你身上有钱吗？打个车去吧

730L  
>>729L 10岁小孩晚上一个人打车也没安全到哪去吧？

731L  
>>729L 我猜楼主身上没钱，他的零花钱都碎成一分一分的，出门肯定来不及拿

732L  
孩纸，你走到天亮都走不到的……

733L  
楼主还没说到底怎么回事呢，急死人了

734L  
……有种又要准备报神殿局的预感

735L  
临睡觉刷一眼手机看到了这个帖子在首页，倒序只看楼主之后我顿时清醒了

736L  
………………………………

737L  
这么小的孩子大晚上的在外面就是白送啊

738L 楼主  
我已经走出这个街区了，跑快点的话应该能走到的

739L  
……从今晚第一条到现在这么久，楼主才走出街区orz

740L  
楼主实在不想回家的话，就找个神殿局岗亭之类的休息，等你学长派车来接你

741L  
学长回楼主了吗？

742L  
>>741L 看起来是没有，要是回了楼主肯定会说

743L  
说不定人家根本就不想管这破事

744L  
>>743L 可能只是暂时没看到，小明星也要学习或者补课的吧？

745L  
>>744L 这都快半夜了……补什么课……

746L  
别是睡了吧？

747L  
>>746L 以前不是半夜也秒回的吗？

748L  
港真，才见过一次面而已，人家也没义务管到底吧？

749L  
13岁的孩子自己还需要监护人呢

750L  
所以楼主现在怎么样了？

751L  
看楼主瘦得跟火柴一样，肯定跑不了多远就累了的

752L 楼主  
我好累啊……跑得胸口好闷，眼睛一直在流泪，看不清楚路，撞到一个好可怕的大叔，他问我要去哪里，我觉得他是坏人，不想告诉他，他还追过来问，吓得我鞋子都跑掉了……不敢回去捡，现在躲在绿化带里，顺便休息下。

753L  
OMG！

754L  
藏好啊楼主，不要点亮手机屏幕了

755L  
我就知道会遇见坏人

756L  
小哥哥那边还是没消息吗？

757L  
>>756L 这种事情就……假装看不见了吧

758L  
小明星自己也还是个孩子啊 就算想管 家里也需要父母同意吧

759L  
如果我是父母的话，大概是不会希望孩子带莫名其妙的人回家的……

760L  
楼上+1 尤其是名人，估计身边图钱图名各种想接近的家伙不少，警惕心肯定很强的

761L  
这天气躲绿化带里简直是喂蚊子

762L  
>>761L 光听你说，我都觉得浑身发痒

763L  
半小时过去了……楼主没有消息……

764L  
不是被可怕大叔抓住了吧？？？

765L  
………………

766L  
现在可以报神殿局吗？

767L  
>>766L 怎么报？有个小孩离家出走了但是我们不知道他在哪？

768L  
唉……

769L  
应该报警直接抓他父母，人渣一对

770L  
现在怎么办？就干等着吗？

771L  
只能祈祷了……

772L 楼主  
学长回我了，他说来接我，喊我坐在附近的神殿局门口等他

773L  
谢天谢地！！！

774L  
终于放心了！！

775L  
好了，我可以安心睡觉了

776L  
所以到底咋回事？Lz干嘛忽然离家出走？

777L 楼主  
>>776L 之前没顾得上回，趁现在等学长来，我慢慢跟你们说  
学长送我的海萤玻璃球，被我哥哥发现了，他们觉得好玩，就想抢，但我不想给，这个无论如何都不想给，我就死拽住链子不放手。  
谁知道玻璃球忽然破了，碎片划伤了我大哥的手，他拿的是球体那边，整个都碎在他手里了。于是他就很生气，掐我的脖子，我快要喘不过气来，就用脚踩他，可是二哥也帮他，我怎么都跑不掉。我大哥告我爸，说我弄伤他的手，晚上不能上钢琴课了，二哥也作证说是我弄的，我爸从来都很相信他们，抓起他在看的杂志就打我……  
学长送我的东西被弄坏了我才该生气呢！  
我再也不想回家了！

778L  
哎，这家好糟心

779L  
楼主不哭，学长以后还会送你更多好东西的，patpat

780L  
玻璃球碎了真的危险，lz手没事吧？

781L  
隔着屏幕都能感受到孩纸有多伤心  
玻璃球是他最相信的人送的最宝贝的东西了

782L  
不管怎么样，先找个安全地方等学长吧

783L  
这么看来小明星还是很不错的，这大半夜的也愿意来接

784L  
>>783L 这是正常人反应吧？这么小的孩子放在外面谁不觉得担心？

785L  
>>784L 希望这样的正常人多一点

786L 楼主  
其实，之前学长送的零食也被他们发现了，他们东西丢了就说是我拿的，把我房间翻得乱七八糟的，就发现了我藏在衣柜里的东西。因为是学长送的我一直都没舍得吃，很想学长的时候才吃一点点，可是都被他们拿走了，还问我是哪来的钱买的，是不是偷的……但是我忍着没说学长的事情。  
零食本来就放不久的，他们拿了就算了，可是这个玻璃球我真的很喜欢，打算就算里面的海萤死掉了也要一直留着当纪念的。  
>>780L 我没事，我拿的是链子这边，一点都没伤到  
>>782L 已经到神殿局门口了，我坐在这里跟你们聊的

787L  
真心疼这娃

788L  
如果是别的东西被抢还不至于这么委屈

789L  
我看到楼主没受伤但是楼主的坏蛋哥哥手伤得不轻就有种变态的快感

790L  
>>789L 告诉你一个秘密——你不是一个人！！！

791L  
我也要加入幸灾乐祸大军！

792L  
小哥哥还没来吗？已经过去很久了呢……开车不至于这么慢吧？

793L  
>>792L 大半夜准备车也要时间的吧？司机说不定都睡觉了

794L 楼主  
>>792L 学长说他骑自行车来，要稍微慢一点

795L  
自行车？？

796L  
13岁的小明星晚上骑自行车出门……这听起来也不怎么安全啊！

797L  
>>796L 更不安全了，简直是一捆钞票在路上走

798L  
路人不一定能认出来的吧？

799L  
到底为什么不开车？

800L  
（占楼）可能家里的车刚好开出去了吧

801L  
>>800L 这种家庭怎么可能只有一辆车……

802L 楼主  
>>799L 学长说司机已经睡了，就不要再打搅叔叔了  
我手机快没电了，先不聊，等学长来再跟你们说

803L  
这家司机待遇真好

804L  
小明星大晚上的骑自行车跑出来家里也不管的？？

805L  
>>804L 估计不在

806L  
小哥哥喊楼主去他家的时候，父母也是不在

807L  
这种家庭父母都忙着挣钱，没什么时间陪孩子的

808L  
>>807L 不一定，很多富豪娶老婆都要求对方当全职家庭主妇，然后随手送几个基金捐几个头衔满足女方“独立自主不依附”的虚荣心

809L  
>>808L 你好懂……

810L  
但普拉尼翁夫妇不是你说的这种……我看网上说他们是大学同学，双方都很优秀，携手创立的公司份额好像是均等的？也就是说一人一半，是这么理解的吗？

811L  
>>810L 你理解得太简单了……就算份额完全均等，也不等于公司所属是对半开，这里面的划分很复杂，我一时半会儿也解释不清，你自己上海德林查一下吧

812L  
>>810L 同股不同权了解一下

813L  
这个楼真的很奇，明明是一个10岁小男生开的，可是讨论的东西却复杂得让人看不懂

814L  
>>813L 是有点，不过楼主遇到的本来就不是简单的事情，大家稍微发散下思维也是正常

815L  
小哥哥的自行车还没骑到吗？

816L  
……我担心这边楼主还无家可归，那边小哥哥又被绑架了。

817L  
>>816L 大晚上的说点好的吧

818L  
这自行车还要骑多久啊！

819L  
楼主家这情况社区为什么不介入？已经构成虐待了吧？

820L  
>>819L 因为他们家有钱……有钱人能虐待孩子吗？那叫做“教育”……

821L  
>>820L 邻居家也不管？

822L  
>>822L 住旁边的肯定也是富裕阶层，他们算计的东西更多，不会轻易得罪同阶层的人，再说又不是自己孩子，谁管

823L  
>>822L 别说人家孩子了，自己孩子被欺负了，如果对方是不好得罪的人，家里都会让闭嘴，不要耽误生意场上的往来

824L  
>>823L我猜你说的是那个精英社团×侵的事情

825L  
>>824L 是的，看报道我三观都毁了，原来有钱人之间的阶级压迫也这么残酷，我还以为只有穷人日子不好过

826L  
有钱人为了钱出卖的东西比我们以为的多多了……

827L  
所以他们有钱……

828L  
所以我们穷……

829L  
所以小哥哥为什么还没有到？？？


	9. Chapter 9

851L  
又一个小时过去了……楼主和小哥哥不会买一赠一都送了吧？

852L  
可以猜到明日娱乐版的头条了

853L  
>>853L 普拉尼翁家独子失踪上的绝对不止是娱乐版，这可是富豪榜有名有姓的家族啊！

854L  
纳尼！吃个瓜而已竟然前排围观了重大新闻吗？

855L 楼主  
我到学长家了！  
坐在自行车上不方便看手机，现在可以了。洗了澡，吃了东西，大家放心。  
他父母都睡了，所以我们要小声，不能吵醒他们。学长说他爸妈白天很累的，所以晚上要让他们休息好。

856L  
好了，没事了，我们也可以睡觉了。

857L  
居然真的把楼主载回去了，小哥哥好棒！

858L  
不禁开始思考，小明星父母第二天起来发现家里多了娃是什么反应？

859L  
>>858L 好有画面感2333

860L  
>>858L “我想要个弟弟，你们没时间生，我就自己捡一个！”

861L  
>>860L “……从哪捡来的赶紧还哪去！”

862L  
楼上两位……

863L 楼主  
在路上的时候还能忍着只掉眼泪不哭，可是见到学长就只顾着哭，一句话都说不出了。学长抱着我，让我坐在他腿上，抚摸我的头，轻拍我的背，我把他的衣服都弄脏了也不介意，还一直说话安慰我，帮我的眼睛上药。他说他会一直陪着我的，以后还会再送我更好的东西，让我不要难过。

864L  
真是暖心的小哥哥呢！

865L  
眼睛？？楼主没事吗？要不要去医院？？

866L  
真可怕……下手没轻重的

867L  
小哥哥为什么要楼主坐自己腿上？？

868L  
>>868L 就你的关注点最奇葩！

869L  
>>868L 让10岁男生坐腿上还又搂又抱的我不信没感觉

870L  
>>869L 说是安慰，其实心里暗爽

871L  
这楼怎么总是有变态混进来 

872L 楼主  
>>865L 磕破了眼角，没事的，学长给上了药。  
手上和肩膀也有点受伤，但是也没有特别疼，明天就会好了。  
>>867L 不是他要的，我看见他就扑上去了，回家之后进了卧室抱着他哭，腿就自己缠到他身上，他也没推开我，就抱着我躺下

873L  
楼主这描述……我一分钟后再回来

874L  
>>873L 一分钟真的够吗？

875L  
上面两个什么毛病？？？

876L  
真恶心

877L  
不过，说真的，是有点越界了，安慰也没必要缠那么紧吧

878L  
>>877L 是lz主动的，又不是小哥哥要的

879L  
>>878L 小哥哥也没拒绝啊……楼主不懂小哥哥还不懂吗？这样已经算边缘行为了吧？

880L  
只是两个孩子抱在一起慰藉，仅此而已，怎么就边缘行为了？

881L  
Lz主动的话，小哥哥更可以免责了吧？

882L  
…………你们到底在说些什么？

883L  
回来了，楼主主动求亲热的话，就算被发现，小哥哥也可以免去很大责任，顺水推舟又不用负责的便宜干嘛不占？

884L  
法庭到时候问起来，楼主肯定会说是自己愿意的，这孩子已经完全任小哥哥搓扁揉圆了。

885L  
取得同意可以免责？法典上有这一条吗？

886L  
>>885L 没有，但是实际判决会考虑在内。×侵养女那个导演的案子不就是养女出来作证自己是愿意的还说是谈恋爱吗？

887L  
>>886L 这案子养女被×的时候也未成年啊！恋爱说可以采信吗？

888L  
>>887L 律师团队只需要一个站得住脚的突破口就可以大做文章了啊！

889L  
>>888L 说到底还是要有钱

890L 楼主  
你们前面说的，我不全懂，我不可以抱着学长吗？为什么呢？  
抱着学长让我觉得很安心，他的身体软软的，脸贴在上面很温暖，可以闻到他身体上的味道，好像阳光和树叶混合在一起。我喜欢他像这样紧紧地抱着我，让我枕在他的胸上，听他的心跳，像雨点一样的心跳，只是听着就觉得心情好多了。

891L  
不是说楼主不可以抱着学长，而是你们这抱法有点不太合适。

892L  
虽然我也觉得有点太近了……可别忘了楼主是个刚刚离家出走的孩子，稍微越界一点也是正常吧？

893L  
>>892L 越是这种时候越容易被趁虚而入啊，不管小哥哥现在对楼主做什么，他都绝对不会反抗的。

894L  
已经到抱紧紧的程度了，快14的孩子了不可能没反应的。

895L  
还是那句话，楼主不要让小哥哥脱你衣服，也不要让他碰内衣覆盖的地方。

896L  
这楼的风向转换蜜汁快……前面还说人家两小无猜的，现在又开始预防犯罪了。

897L  
就事论事而已，如果真是楼主描述的这样，的确有点太暧昧了，我家就算是亲兄弟，也不让这么玩的。

898L  
十岁小男生啊！这种美味的诱惑谁抵得住啊！

899L  
>>898L 还是主动送上来求×的，啧啧

900L  
这楼是我的了

901L  
@网络管理员 我要举报898L和899L

902L  
>>901L 你有毛病吗？实话而已啊！  
还不是你们这些虚伪的大人整天这不给小孩知道那不给小孩说的，才把小孩害得什么都不懂，连自己可能遇到的危险都不知道

903L  
从案例来说，13岁完全可以实施犯罪了，没满14的话还可以享受司法优待

904L  
>>903L 如果楼主一口咬定是自己主动，13这个年龄说不定一点责任都不用负

905L  
预感真出了事楼主家也不会想要去好好讨公道，肯定私了拿笔钱算了

906L 楼主  
>>895L 检查身体也不可以吗？他只是想看看我哪里受伤了……可我身上的伤是他给擦的药，已经碰到了一点点，这也没什么关系吧？

907L  
检查身体……这理由好像无懈可击，可我还是觉得哪里不对。

908L  
楼主哪里被碰到了啊？内衣覆盖的位置就算挨打也碰不到吧？

909L   
Lz真的要小心，世界上不会有平白无故对你好的人，所有看起来慷慨的付出都是为了将来加倍收回的。

910L 楼主  
>>908L 就大腿根部那里，不是被家里打的，是我躲在绿化带里面的时候，被树枝戳到的，当时没注意，后来坐在自行车上的时候，伤口磨出血了染在裤子上，学长看到就喊我脱下来检查一下。现在已经消过毒了，没什么事了。

911L  
心疼，楼主没事就好。

912L  
听起来很顺理成章，可是感觉还是很不对。

913L  
为什么不拿药给楼主自己上？这是故意找借口占便宜吧？

914L  
>>913L 那你以后不要去医院了，医生还给你照片呢，连里面都看光了便宜占得更大

915L  
不是所有触碰到私密部位的接触都叫做性接触的……一群自以为是的文盲+法盲

916L  
>>915L 但楼主缠在人家身上睡绝对构成边缘×行为了吧？

917L  
>>916L 小孩子而已啊，我娃三岁睡觉还把腿放我身上呢，难道这算乱×了吗？

918L  
>>917L 不一样吧……3岁跟父母和10岁13岁两个陌生男孩，怎么想都不一样啊

919L 楼主  
怎么办，学长看到我被家里打成这样，特别生气地说他明天要报神殿局，他不想我再被家里欺负，说我父母不配有监护权。可我也不想被送去寄养，如果送去寄养的话，我就没机会出来见学长了，也不知道会被送去哪里，听说被外国人领走也有可能的。  
我该怎么说服学长呢？

920L  
不要说小哥哥了，我都早就想报神殿局了

921L  
其实……楼主这家庭，虽然坑，再怎么样至少有钱，可以送他去最好的学校，将来还有很广的人脉可以利用，寄养家庭是绝对提供不了他现在和将来享受的资源的。

922L  
寄养家庭很多超坑的，不会打你也不会饿你，但只能满足你最低限度的需要，还有无法描述的精神折磨  
我16岁就出走了，从第四个寄养家庭，受不了他们拿我当乞丐打发还当自己是救世主的心态

923L  
>>922L 哎，抱抱你，希望一切都好起来

924L  
>>923L 谢谢，我现在已经开始自己的新生活了  
所以我的建议是，只要不是绝对无法忍受，还是尽量留在原生家庭，寄养家庭好不好很看机遇，但运气好的总是绝对少数

925L  
楼主就说自己不想去寄养家庭，样子装可怜一点，小哥哥也不能强行违背你意愿报警吧？

926L  
小哥哥不会是真的想要楼主当自己弟弟吧？  
先报神殿局剥夺楼主父母监护权，然后再让自己父母领养……

927L  
>>926L 你的想法真可爱……

928L  
>>926L 那这两家梁子就结大了，楼主家肯定会打持久战要回孩子的，只要牵涉到官司，不管哪边占理，普拉尼翁家股票都会下跌，哪怕只有0.1%，损失的钱都够给小哥哥养一百个弟弟的了

929L  
>>928L 笑死我了

930L 楼主  
>>924L 谢谢你的建议，我还是想在自己家生活  
>>925L 学长睡着了，要明天才能跟他说  
>>926L 如果学长家想养我的话，我当然是愿意的，可是我父母肯定不会同意，他们特别爱面子，亲戚问我脸上的伤怎么回事，都不让我说实话，只能说是跟小朋友打架伤到的。其实我从来不打架，都是人家打我。

931L  
人间真实……

932L  
我家也是这德行……家长绝对不会承认自己打孩子的。

933L  
抱抱楼主  
>>932L 也抱抱你

934L  
楼主也早点睡吧，明天是不是还要上学的？

935L   
明天楼主这学怎么上啊？小哥哥骑自行车送去吗？

934L  
>>935L ……司机也该起床了吧？早点出门送两个刚刚好

935L  
半夜了，孩子睡了，那我也撤了……

936L  
大家晚安，明天再来看看后续怎么样


	10. Chapter 10

952L 楼主  
我跟学长说过了，我告诉他，我不想被送到寄养家庭去，如果去寄养家庭的话，很可能就再也见不到学长了。学长说他尊重我的意愿，如果我不希望神殿局插手这事的话，他就不给他们打电话了。  
学长说只要我想，随时都可以来家里找他，但他不是总在家里，所以事先告诉下他比较好。

953L  
挺好的，楼主去上学了吗？

954L  
眼睛上的伤怎么样？

955L  
放学打算怎么办？还是要回家吗？

956L  
>>955L 只能回家吧……总不能就这么住小哥哥家

957L  
我很好奇，小哥哥家父母对楼主是什么反应

958L 楼主  
>>953L 刚到学校，时间有点早  
>>954L 已经不流血了  
>>955L 嗯，要回家  
>>957L 他们清早就走了，没看见我

959L  
…………所以小哥哥爹妈并不知道儿子在房间里偷偷藏了个娃

960L  
>>959L 你这说法怎么这么好笑？？

961L  
忽然想去普拉尼翁集团的官方账号下留言“你儿子房间里多了个男孩”

962L  
>>961L 人家只会以为是恶作剧吧

963L  
>>961L 不要缺德了

964L 楼主  
>>959L 暂时不知道，但是学长说，他会跟父母谈这件事，如果我要经常去他家里过夜的话，父母早晚会知道的  
要上课了，晚上再聊

965L  
很好奇，他父母会让两个孩子就这么整天搂着睡吗？

966L  
>>965L 应该会准备客房吧

967L  
一两次可以抱抱，长期睡的话，绝对会出事的

968L  
>>967L 万一人家本来就图的这个呢？

969L  
不是我心理阴暗，趋利行善本来就比无私奉献更符合人性，得不到任何好处的事有谁会去做呢？即使是好朋友之间以友情为名义的互助，本质也是可获利的……除了×以外楼主能给小哥哥什么呢？

970L  
>>969L 但这也是你自己的想法，不等于人家就是为了这个吧

971L  
这年头还真的有人相信随便遇见的陌生人就会对你毫无理由的好吗？

972L  
我不喜欢在没有确凿证据前就随便对他人下判断

973L  
拜托……就连神殿局录的教育片都有不要随便相信无缘无故对你特别好的陌生人这一条

974L  
楼主只剩小哥哥可以依靠，所以不管对方要从他这里得到什么，都是没办法拒绝的

975L  
小哥哥对楼主确实好，真要做的话楼主也会很甘愿吧

976L  
莫名其妙的这楼怎么又开始YY了

977L  
小男孩之间就算要做我觉得也没问题啊，又不会怀

978L  
>>977L ……年纪小的问题在于不懂事，等孩纸长大之后慢慢知道自己做的是什么，一辈子心理阴影

979L  
>>978L 小孩子只会觉得疼，慢慢长大才会明白自己被夺走了什么

980L  
十岁应该知道恋爱了吧？如果被美化成恋爱的话，这孩纸估计被人×了还觉得很开心

981L  
只有我觉得这两个男孩在一起是很美好的事情吗？小哥哥就是楼主的小天使，而从楼主这里，小哥哥也慢慢学会照顾人

982L  
>>981L 纸片人我接受这种，真人绝对不行

983L  
>>982L 有什么区别吗？

984L  
>>983L 会不会有真实的人受到伤害，本质不同

985L  
但是楼主这情况……一个整天折磨他的原生家庭和一个想要占有他的小哥哥，还真说不清哪边危害更大。

986L  
>>985L 我也在思考这个问题，就算小哥哥真的是想要×，以后楼主也顶多是觉得感情被骗了吧？但同时小哥哥也帮助他度过了不幸的童年，给了他避风港

987L  
>>986L 楼主十岁……呆在父母身边的日子还很长，你确定小哥哥对他的兴趣会持续那么久吗？人家是童星耶！身边帅哥美女云集，干嘛要特别稀罕楼主吗？

988L  
楼主唯一的优势只有年纪小……也就一两年保质期吧

989L 楼主  
给你们看看这个，觉得怎么样？  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
我在网站上查到学长的生日是下个月，想送这个给他当礼物，他似乎很喜欢蓝色，希望我没猜错。

990L  
好漂亮，是水晶吗？

991L  
水晶楼主买不起的吧……是玻璃？

992L  
看不出是什么做的，不过是很精致的蓝莲花呢！

993L 楼主  
是五水硫酸铜晶体养的花，好像确实有点像睡莲，可我本打算当做玫瑰的。  
我没什么零花钱，买不起太贵的礼物，可是硫酸铜晶体的话，我存的那些钱就可以买到足够的了。第一次去学长家回来之后，我就开始养这朵花，养到现在终于有花的轮廓了，等到学长生日那天，应该能长到蔷薇那么大。  
你们觉得他会喜欢吗？

994L  
跪了……楼主这十岁娃的动手能力，显得我就是一个残废

995L  
很漂亮，也很有心，小哥哥肯定会很开心收下的

996L  
小明星什么贵东西没见过，反而是这样用心养出来的礼物更值得他珍惜吧？

997L  
五水硫酸铜，颜色是不错，就是这分子量有点像在骂人

998L  
哇哦……养成这样真的不容易，好奇楼主胚体怎么选的？

999L 楼主  
>>997L 精确来说是249.69，不要四舍五入就行  
>>998L 胚体是看运气的，选了三个晚上，挑了一个棱角多的，养到一半的时候调整过，尽量让花瓣看起来均匀

1000L  
真的太强了，要是我儿子有楼主一半聪明就好了

1001L  
Orz顾着感叹，竟然忘记抢一千楼了

1002L  
我的智商惨遭十岁小学生的碾压

1003L  
如果不是年龄太小的话，楼主和小哥哥还真的很般配呢，都是学霸又很擅长动手的类型

1004L  
>>1003L 虽然知道不对，但我已经在心里悄悄萌上了这对

1005L  
酸了……虽然我也不知道是在酸什么……

1006L  
好奇楼主在家拿什么养的？不会是煤气灶吧？

1007L  
>>1006L 煤气灶还行

1008L  
>>1003L 我跟学长的年龄也不算小吧？为什么现在就不合适了呢？我觉得我们在一起很好的啊。  
>>1006L 煤气灶会被家里发现的，这个要的时间太长，必须用酒精灯。我晚上睡觉的时候放在床底下养的，如果白天他们不在的话，也可以养一会儿。

1009L  
…………楼主你睡觉的时候在床下点个酒精灯？这也太危险了吧！

1010L  
画风一秒钟变恐怖

1011L  
真的很危险，万一大半夜的酒精灯忽然倒了怎么办？

1012L  
这个晶体现在这样子已经很可爱了，不用再养了吧？

1013L 楼主  
>>1009L是固体酒精灯，就算倒了也不会有酒精流出来。我在旁边做了支架，不会很容易倒的。  
>>1012L 这个花现在还太小，不是特别好看，稍微大一点会更漂亮，至少还要再养十天，希望它能够长到真的小玫瑰那么大。

1014L  
……这孩子真的很用心，但是在床底下点明火实在是太不安全了

1015L  
孩纸，你家有灭火器吗？

1016L  
这么小的孩子能按得动灭火器吗？还是准备点沙子在旁边吧……

1017L  
这楼真是日常令人放心不下，各种在危险边缘试探

1018L  
>>1017L 比肥皂剧都精彩，要不是小明星的网站有同步贴图，我绝对会以为这是个写手贴

1019L  
>>1018L 好像也就第一次见面的时候贴了，后面都没有

1020L  
>>1019L 后面也没什么好贴的吧？

1021L 楼主  
给你们看看这朵花在灯光下的样子，跟自然光线是不一样的  
[图片] [图片] [图片]  
晶体的颜色在灯光下柔和许多，看起来是半透明的，就跟海水一样，好像学长的眼睛。  
蓝色真的很适合学长呢，跟他的眼睛和发色都很衬。  
如果你们也觉得可以的话，我就送这个给他了……其实，就算你们说不可以，我也想不到更好的主意。  
真的很担心他会不喜欢呢

1022L  
不要怕，学长不喜欢的话，你还可以送自己

1023L  
>>1022L 什么玩意儿？@网络管理员 举报1022L教唆儿童犯罪

1024L  
真是的……神经病……

1025L  
这楼每隔段时间就有变态冒出来

1026L 楼主  
>>1022L 学长应该更喜欢可爱的小孩吧？我看过他的相册，都是很漂亮的朋友，跟他们比起来，我实在是太难看了！

1027L  
孩纸你干嘛要回这个变态啊？？？

1028L  
楼主的关注点每次都这么……一言难尽……

1029L  
>>1028L 早就发现了，大家好好劝的时候基本不听……

1030L 楼主  
>>1027L 因为我看到你们前面说的，有认真地想过，如果学长真的是为了跟我做才对我好，那我该怎么办呢？说实话，我有点害怕，听说这样对身体不好。可是我还是很想跟学长在一起，去他家玩，被他抱着睡……

1031L  
我还以为楼主忽略了大家说的

1032L  
既然楼主知道大家的担忧，那不如顺其自然，先跟小哥哥玩着，同时保持警惕，什么时候感觉不对再跟他断掉吧

1033L  
>>1032L 只能这样了……

1034L  
真的遇到“不对”的话，楼主有能力反抗吗？

1035L  
>>1034L楼主这胳膊瘦得一折就断的样子，对方可是拿过奖牌的运动员，根本打不过的

1036L  
>>1034L 小哥哥是打网球的，论臂力的话两个楼主都打不过他吧？

1037L  
不然楼主随身带把刀？

1038L  
>>1037L 这根本就是在给对方提供武器吧？

1039L  
>>1037L 不要瞎出主意

1040L  
最安全的办法是晚上不要跟人家睡啊！楼主下次说你想要睡客房吧……

1041L  
如果小哥哥还是坚持要你睡他卧室的话，那就很可疑了

1042L 楼主  
>>1040L 这样说很不礼貌吧？我也不想跟学长分开睡，睡在他怀里我难得不怕做噩梦，一整夜都很安稳  
>>1041L 可那是他家……还是应该听他的吧？  
为什么你们都觉得在一起睡就一定会发生不好的事情呢？只是抱着睡觉不可以吗？

1043L  
……真的不知道该怎么给楼主解释

1044L  
抱着睡觉也不是不可以，只是很容易进一步发生些难以控制的化学反应，人有时候会冲动，就算不是预谋……

1045L  
楼主根本意识不到自己有多诱人

1046L  
楼上+1 就连我一个从来遵纪守法的良民都难以想象一个可爱的十岁男生天天躺在怀里我还能忍得住不犯罪……

1047L  
>>1046L 只是看你这么描述我就已经想到“死刑不亏”了

1048L  
>>1047L 别，这说法真的很恶心

1049L  
>>1048L 所以说……楼主这样下去真的很危险

1050L  
为什么学长不是女的？如果是小姐姐的话我们就不用担心这么多了吧？

1051L  
>>1050L 也不安全……姐姐×侵亲弟弟的案子都有呢

1052L  
……这楼改名社会阴暗面大全好了


	11. Chapter 11

1231L  
今天是小明星生日哦，楼主不会忘记的吧？

1232L  
>>1231L 别担心，楼主把他自己生日忘记都不会忘记小哥哥的

1233L  
>>1232L 同意

1234L  
抢到了一个好楼层！

1235L 楼主  
大家放心，我没有忘记的，已经想办法出门了。  
晶体花也养到这么大了，给你们看，漂亮吗？  
[图片] 

1236L  
很漂亮，玩得开心点~

1237L  
在宴会上多吃点好的吧，你实在是太瘦了

1238L  
普拉尼翁家请了五星级酒店的大厨上门服务，我在网上看到的，不吃浪费！

1239L  
很多名流的孩子都去参加了呢，小明星的社交圈果真非富即贵

1240L  
……忽然想起，楼主有邀请函吗？

1241L  
我已经看到有人在社交网站上发现场照片了，楼主现在去会不会有点晚？

1242L 楼主  
我还在公交车上  
>>1240L 没有，学长说，我到了给他打电话就行，他会出来接我。  
>>1241L 今天我父母在家，他们不许我出门，我故意跟他们大吵了一架，又被他们打了一顿，这样他们就会以为我只是离家出走。我不想给他们知道学长的事情，所有好的事情被他们知道都会变成坏事，所以只能这样子了。  
我给学长说，要晚一点到，叫他不要等我，先跟朋友开心地玩着。

1243L  
故意吵架，又被打了一顿……楼主出趟门可真不轻松！

1244L  
简直难为这孩子了

1245L  
注意安全，到了之后好好玩吧……

1246L  
真惨，楼主大概是唯一坐公交车去参加的孩子了……

1247L  
>>1246L 那附近好像没有公交车停靠，楼主就算坐到最近的地方，也要走很远呢

1248L  
>>1247L 住那边的人根本不需要公交车啊！希望楼主能赶上吃的

1249L 楼主  
其实，我没有打算进去，我没有好看的衣服可以穿，跟那些有钱的孩子比起来我就是一个乞丐，我的脸这样子肯定也会吓到学长的朋友，我爸刚刚才打过我，嘴角都是肿起来的，眼眶也有点青。  
如果那些漂亮孩子们问，这个奇怪的孩子是谁，学长该怎么对他们说呢？我会害学长被他们嘲笑的吧？  
我只想在生日这天，把这朵花送给他，如果他喜欢，我就很高兴了。

1250L  
…………可怜的娃…………

1251L  
其实楼主也是有钱的孩子，虽然肯定比不上普拉尼翁家，但是不至于连身像样的衣服都没有，

1252L  
Emmm……我很好奇，楼主家父母如果知道自己最不喜欢的儿子竟然搭上了普拉尼翁家的继承人会作何感想？

1253L  
>>1252L 洗干净打包送上门，附留言：慢用。

1254L  
>>1253L 虽然这么说有点缺德，但他们家绝对干得出

1255L  
如果不是事先有仇的话，谁都不会拒绝和普拉尼翁家来往吧？  
在屈指可数的最富豪的人里面，这家算是各方面口碑都不错的了，媒体和竞争对手挖了N年都没挖到什么能用来炒作的黑历史，连考试不及格的记录都没有

1256L  
>>1255L 他们夫妇是学霸……果然只有学霸才能生出学霸……

1257L  
就很好奇他们怎么挣钱？完全没有灰色交易的话不可能赚到大钱的吧？

1258L  
>>1257L 没有被曝光不等于没有

1259L  
>>1257L 如果是大家都默认存在的灰色交易，竞争对手也不会随便捅出来，潜规则一旦见光整个行业都玩完，除非打算鱼死网破

1260L 楼主  
我已经到了，没有进去，躲在学长家院子外面的绿化带里。  
今天的花园比上两次看都美，玫瑰花上都是水珠，亮晶晶地，洒水的喷头那边有很小的彩虹。桌子上的生日蛋糕有好多层，已经被划开分掉了数不清具体是多少，奶油的香味都飘到院子外面来了。  
看到学长发来信息问我到了吗？我说没有……我一点也不想撒谎，可是我不能就这个样子进去。

1261L  
又是绿化带……得亏楼主长得小……

1262L  
蛋糕有七层，我在网上看到的，最上面还有个小天使，是翻糖做的。  
[图片]

1263L  
>>1262L 你干嘛要贴啊！明知道楼主不能进去……

1264L  
>>1263L 呃……做错了吗？我以为那孩子会想看看啊……

1265L  
>>1264L 看了又吃不到，不是更难过吗？

1266L 楼主  
不吃也没什么关系，我不是为这个来的。  
我知道我跟学长，还有学长身边的小伙伴，差距实在是太大了，他们都漂漂亮亮干干净净的，在花园里玩着各种好玩的东西，笑得好像童话里的小仙子一样，我这样的人是不该跟他们在一起的  
大家送给学长的礼物都好精美，好漂亮，堆在一棵树下，那棵树就仿佛变成了圣诞树，还有一匹漂亮的白色小马，挂着蓝色的马鞍，鬃毛被编成辫子，好像游牧民族挂毯边缘的流苏……就连它都看起来比我更适合站在学长身边。  
学长真的会喜欢我的礼物吗？他会不会觉得我没有用心？觉得我是随便送了什么给他？他会不会觉得没意思就扔掉呢？

1267L  
……楼主再说我就要哭了

1268L  
不会的，学长知道你的礼物最用心了，他一定会喜欢的！

1269L  
你学长真不差钱……反而是亲手做的礼物更值得他珍惜呢！

1270L  
要是小明星敢扔掉你的礼物，我们就去社交网站骂他

1271L  
>>1270L 带我一个！

1272L  
>>1270L 自来水+1

1273L  
我觉得，说不定小哥哥其实很希望你也能进去跟大家一起玩呢，如果楼主会给他带来困扰的话，他就不会问楼主有没有到了吧？

1274L   
天已经开始黑了，楼主还要等多久啊？这可怜孩子身上肯定没带吃的东西……

 

1275L 楼主  
已经快要结束了，我看到慢慢有越来越多的人从里面出来。原来孩子们在花园里玩耍的时候，大人们都在房子里谈事情吗？  
那些孩子身上都是香喷喷的，老远过来，比玫瑰还好闻……非常幸福又漂亮的人从充满了快乐的房子里出来了，而我不敢进去那个房子，因为我就像个垃圾一样。有孩子牵着的大狗对我叫，肯定以为我是个无家可归的流浪汉吧。

1276L  
TCL……到底还有多久结束啊……

1277L  
应该差不多了，我在网上看着呢，小明星就连开个生日宴会都能上热搜，啧啧

1278L  
笑死我了，有个十八线小明星蹭热度在人家门口自拍假装自己有邀请函被揭穿了！！

1279L  
>>1278L 我也看到了……如果能参加普拉尼翁家继承人的生日宴会，够这种塑料脸网红嘚瑟一阵子了

1280L  
可惜楼主本来名正言顺可以进去的只能在门口躲绿化带……

1281L  
我觉得楼主不去也好，人太杂了，万一被拍下来发到网上给他家里看见，不是就暴露秘密了？

1282L  
>>1281L 说的也是呢，哎，只是希望楼主吃顿好的……

1283L 楼主  
好像已经没有客人了，工作人员在收拾花园，没有吃完的食物都被扔掉了。  
我给学长发了信息，说我在花园背后的门等他，他只需要出来一下下，我把礼物交给他就走。怕他失望，所以我告诉他是很普通的礼物，我也准备不了更好的。  
希望他早点出来吧，太晚的话我就没有车回家了。

1284L  
不怕，让小哥哥会派司机送你的

1285L  
可怜的孩子，大老远跑过来送礼物，连喜欢的小哥哥的生日蛋糕都没得吃一口……

1286L  
楼主都好半天没吃东西了……还是不要自己回去了，我真的担心你会晕倒。

1287L   
心疼 至少吃点啥垫垫肚子再走吧 

1288L  
光看网上的图我都已经快要摸清这家花园的结构了，简直刷屏……

1289L  
>>1288L 我在一个小萝莉演员的主页看到了楼主以前发过的黄金鲤鱼

1290L  
>>1289L 这条很贵的据说

1291L 楼主  
学长出来了

1292L  
终于，守得云开见月明……

1293L  
不过就这么一句吗？

1294L  
>>1293L 看到小哥哥心情比较激动，暂时没工夫打字了

1295L  
要先把礼物拿出来吧？晶体不拿好很容易断裂的，楼主肯定包得非常好，拿出来也需要小心

1296L  
希望小哥哥能给楼主带点吃的，这娃瘦，挨不起饿

1297L  
>>1296L 身高低于平均，一副营养不良的样子，说是有钱人家的孩子绝对没人信

1298L  
……所以楼主那边怎么样了？已经很长时间没消息了呢

1299L  
已经要没车了，楼主走到公交车站还要一小时呢

1300L  
占楼抱歉

1301L  
过于激动所以摔了手机吗？


	12. Chapter 12

1321L 楼主  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
[图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]

1322L  
咋？楼主扔下十张图，一个字没说就跑了

1323L  
这不是前面发的蛋糕上的小天使吗？？？

1324L  
太阳晒了这么久竟然没化掉吗？

1325L  
>>1324L 竟然不是被吃掉吗？

1326L  
>>1325L 这种蛋糕一般是切下面的，上面留着装饰，除非小寿星自己想吃，但有钱人家也不会贪这几口糖

1326L 楼主  
不小心按到发送，所以刚刚只有图  
前面的时候学长说他马上出来，我就从绿化带里走出去，想到门口去等他。跟你们打字的时候被附近巡逻的叔叔看见我，以为我是坏孩子，不让我靠近，还想把我带走。幸好学长出来，说我是他的朋友，那个叔叔还一脸不相信的样子。  
学长给我留了蛋糕最上面的部分，有你们发的那个小天使，还捧着蜡烛呢。他牵着我的手，把蛋糕送给我，想带我回家里吃，可我脸上有伤，还哭得脏兮兮的，衣服也全是泥土……只好给他说，等我样子好点的时候才进去吧。我不想他父母第一次看见我就是这副样子。  
蛋糕我们坐在路灯下他陪着我吃了，是香草口味的，冰冰凉凉地，是我从来没吃过的最好吃的蛋糕！要吃掉天使的话，我觉得有点可惜呢，把人家的头放在嘴里咬的感觉好奇怪，不过因为味道太好了，很快我就忘掉奇怪的感觉了。  
学长也很喜欢我送的玫瑰花，他说这是他今年收到的最好的礼物，会好好珍藏的！

1327L  
小哥哥对楼主真爱无误了，竟然特意留了天使那块给楼主

1328L  
这天气下翻糖天使还能保持这么久的形状，肯定是刚切下就一直放在冷柜的，其实小哥哥早猜到楼主是不敢进去，所以预留了最好的部分……

1329L  
>>1328L 真是好贴心呢

 

1330L   
老泪纵横.jpg

1331L  
不管楼主送什么，小哥哥都会说喜欢的吧？

1332L  
>>1331L 楼主送的是钱买不来的心意，比他收到的那堆只要掏几张钞票就能搞定的礼物珍贵多了，那些他又不是不能自己买

1333L  
话说那个小白马要怎么办？栓在院子里吃草吗？

1334L  
>>1333L 寄养到马场，院子里的草哪够这家伙啃的

1335L 楼主  
吃完蛋糕，学长又陪我坐了好一会儿。  
他问我怎么出来的，我就把假装要离家出走的事情告诉他了。学长听了说，现在时间太晚，既然来了不如留下过夜，明天是周末，不上学，还可以陪我玩一天。我说不要，他的父母还在呢，我不想被看见这样脏兮兮的样子。  
学长中途回了一趟家，拿了毛巾出来帮我擦干净脸，可眼眶边上还是青紫的，嘴唇也没消肿，他父母肯定会觉得我是个跟家里闹脾气的坏孩子，我也不知道该怎么解释脸上的伤是怎么来的。  
只是坐在这里我就觉得很开心了！夜晚的路灯真的好美！围在光线里跳舞的飞虫好像雪片一样，翅膀都发着光。  
我对学长说，那些虫子寻错了方向，太靠近不属于自己的光，会不小心烧掉自己的。但是学长说，这条路很早前就换上了冷光照明，所以即使靠得很近，也是十分安全的。

1336L  
呃……楼主真的很喜欢用美丽的词语来形容虫子呢……

1337L  
真是纯真的孩子啊！我看见一团团的虫子在等下飞，只会想去拿杀虫剂……

1338L   
再坐一会儿就回去吧，太晚的话，司机又要睡觉了

1339L  
小哥哥的话，貌似很双关……难道是我多想吗？

1340L   
>>1339L 你并不是一个人，我也觉得话里有话啊

1341L 楼主  
学长说再等一会儿，他的父母回房间之后，我们走小楼梯进去，这样就不会被看到，他家的房子很大，不会被知道多一个人的。  
我觉得这样有些不对，可是学长说他很希望我能留下来，因为今天是很特别的一天，他说如果我能留下来陪他，他会很开心的。  
虽然我还是摇头，可是学长问我，难道你不想我抱着你睡了吗？我就忍不住答应了。我多想他抱着我啊，比任何事情都想，即使他不在的时候，我也习惯抱着被子，假装那是他……  
可如果他的父母知道他偷偷带了一个奇怪的孩子回来，会不会责怪他呢？

1342L  
这种时候还在为别人考虑吗？哎……

1343L  
实在想留下的话就留下吧，像你父母那么不讲道理的家庭很少的。小哥哥肯定也是权衡过才对你那么说的

1344L  
孩子不要再说自己奇怪了啊！明明是很可爱很听话的孩子，一点都不奇怪！

1345L  
房子大就是好，轻松藏人

1346L 楼主  
我已经决定留下了，学长给我上了药，又把他小时候的睡衣给我穿，一切都像我第一天来的时候那样，就连牙刷都还是那一把呢。  
学长给我找了干净的毛巾，帮我擦干洗完澡后湿漉漉的头发，还帮我用吹风机梳理成很整齐的样子。我想说，待会儿就要睡了，没必要这样的，可是又很喜欢学长为我做这些事，所以什么都没说，是不是很狡猾呢？  
我送他的礼物被装在一个玻璃盒子里，放在他的书柜上，那个玻璃盒子原来是装水晶的，可学长说这朵花比水晶珍贵多了，他要赶紧想办法封存起来，不让雨季潮湿的空气浸染花的颜色。  
没想到学长竟然会这么喜欢，我还一直担心着呢，学长值得世界上最好的东西，如果我能找来的话，什么都可以给他的……

1347L  
这样的话只有小孩子才说得出口吧？大人总是计较太多

1348L  
成年人有太多东西无法承担失去的代价，小孩子什么都没有，反而勇敢得毫无保留

1349L  
>>1348L 也不完全是不能失去，而是尝试过太多次毫无所获的付出，被辜负过所以变得警惕了呢

1350L  
哎……只是看周围人磕磕绊绊，我就已经开始患得患失不敢去相信什么人了

1351L  
>>1351L 跟你一样

1352L  
我一直追这楼，其实某种程度上也是因为喜欢楼主这样聪明却单纯的孩子，好想真实地抱抱他啊！

1353L 楼主  
学长不理我了怎么办？

1354L  
嗯？？？？？

1355L  
刚刚不还好好的嘛？？？

1356L  
这楼的剧情真是过山车一样

1357L  
孩纸先别慌，跟我们说说怎么回事

1358L   
我年纪大，已经跟不上节奏了

1359L 楼主  
我抱着学长的脖子，坐在他的身上，然后吻了他的唇，他愣了几秒，好像不知道我为什么要这么做。所以我就问他，学长要跟我做爱吗？我以为他会喜欢的，可是他把我推开了，推得好用力，我都掉到床下面去了。他问我摔坏没有，又下来把我抱上去，说对不起，不是故意的。然后学长说了晚安，背对着我睡去，一副再也不愿意碰我的样子。学长肯定是嫌我难看，觉得我配不上他，果然学长还是更喜欢跟那些漂亮孩子玩吧？

1360L  
…………………………

1361L  
楼主为什么忽然？？？？

1362L  
……………………  
孩纸，可以说说你是怎么想的吗？  
之前不还在说提高警惕的吗？

1363L  
我看了两边才确定没理解错主语和宾语

1364L  
Orz  
我们都担心小明星会对楼主不轨，结果竟然是楼主自己送上门被拒  
这世界还真是出乎意料呢

1365L  
先别慌，孩纸，慢慢说

1366L 楼主  
因为之前有人说，学长会很喜欢跟我做，我一直想着这件事，反而很不安，跟他在一起也会紧张，就连说话也是，总担心下一秒他就会要做。于是我认真研究了一下，觉得跟他做也没什么关系，如果他喜欢的话……  
可是我不知道他什么时候想要，总担心着这件事反而很难受，我听说会很疼，有一点点害怕，就想干脆让这件事早点发生好了，于是就照着我在网上看到的那样，坐在他的身上，吻他抚摸他想要他开心，可他却露出我从来没见过的奇怪表情，就像看什么怪物一样。  
或许我真的是怪物吧，所以没有人喜欢我，父母也是哥哥也是同学和老师也是，就连学长也不会真的喜欢我。明天我还是早点回去吧，以后这里应该也不欢迎我再来了  
又变得跟过去一样了，一切，所有的一切……我永远都会是一个人

1367L  
不不不，我觉得楼主理解错了，学长这么做正因为他是真的喜欢你，单纯地喜欢你可爱又聪明的样子，发自内心想要对你好，这是最喜欢的那种喜欢了

1368L  
同意楼上，孩纸你想，之前大家都担心小哥哥占你便宜，是因为除了这个你真的没什么可以提供的好处，现在他连这个都不要了……说明他是没有任何目的地喜欢你，只希望你开心，希望你快乐，而不是为了什么回报  
我很少在网上打这么多字的，但这件事，孩纸，你真的错怪学长了

1369L  
可能小哥哥在那一瞬间想起自己满14了，错过了犯罪的机会

1370L 楼主  
>>1369L 不会的，我对学长保证过，我绝对不会说出去，他不用担心被任何人知道  
他就是不想要我而已

1371L  
楼主…………你为什么每次都要回这个变态？？？？？？

1372L  
学长没有在这个时候占你便宜，说明他是一个有良知的善良孩子，任何有道德的人都不会接受一个10岁孩子的身体啊！这不是犯不犯法负不负责的问题，法律是底线，可法律之上还有道德啊！

1373L  
学长如果真的不喜欢楼主的话，你现在已经在街上了……他还留着你在身边睡，这就是很喜欢你啊，他只是受到了点惊吓，不知道该怎么面对你

1374L  
孩纸先睡吧，明天跟小哥哥好好解释一下，慢慢沟通，不要着急，等双方都冷静下来吧

1375L  
虽然很心疼楼主，但知道现在我才相信小哥哥是真的对楼主好

1376L  
>>1375L 是真的无私了，社交网站一直也没发过楼主的事情，也不像最开始说的那样是为了做人设

1377L  
哎，明天又是新的一天了，要有信心啊孩纸

1378L  
小哥哥绝对是喜欢你的，你要相信大家的判断

1379L  
做个好梦吧孩子，梦见跟小哥哥在一起玩

1380L  
睡了，这跌宕起伏的对我心脏真不好


	13. Chapter 13

1392L  
诶诶？什么情况？

1393L  
我睡前最后一次看的时候还好好的啊？怎么突然就？？？

1394L  
孩纸太单纯了，这完全是被误导了

1395L  
>>1394L 大家都说要小心学长，结果反而让楼主进入受害者心理了，与其等着被×还不如主动求×掌握一点点主动

1396L  
未预结局典型案例+1

1397L  
大家隔着网线无法实时监控孩纸心理变化，只能从普遍的可能性来进行劝说，至于最后怎么样，除了他父母谁也没义务负责

1398L  
已经快要中午了，楼主那边到底怎么样，一点消息都没有

1399L  
可能回家去了吧，就算孩纸小，突然上来就吻的话对小哥哥也算×骚扰了，不会再留他了吧？

1400L  
>>1399L 人家父母要是知道肯定觉得是来碰瓷的（抢楼成功）

1401 楼主  
我们和好了，正在聊

1402L  
？？？？？  
好的吧

1403L  
这么快？

1404L  
刷太快了差点没看见楼主这句

1405L 楼主  
昨天我躺在床上偷偷哭，不敢出声怕吵醒他，后来没有眼泪了，越来越困，又悄悄过去抱着学长，他睡着了就忘记刚刚的事情，没有再推开我，而是习惯性又抱着我。  
早上我起得有点晚，睁开眼睛的时候学长已经不在了，等我穿好衣服走到外面的时候，看见他站在走廊上。见我出来，他招呼我吃早餐，然后说有话想跟我说。

1406L  
说什么？？不要断在这里啊！！

1407L  
>>1406L 等楼主冷静下组织语言啦

1408L   
总之和好了就行，我放心出门了，待会回来看怎么回事

1409L 楼主  
学长问我有没有对别人做过这种事。我说没有，是第一次做。他又问有没有别人要我做这种事情，我说也没有，别人不会喜欢我的，说到这里我又很想哭了，眼泪到了眼眶里，学长给擦干了。  
等我平静一会儿，学长又问我是从哪知道这种事情的，我说是上网看到的。他又问我看到的这些事情有没有跟别人做过，我摇头，跟他保证说没有，从来没有人碰过我。  
最后学长说，不要再上乱七八糟的网站了，这些事情现在还不需要了解，也不要想着去做，不要随便让别人碰自己的身体。  
我听得很认真，但是越来越不明白，我以后还可以抱着他睡吗？所以我就这么问了，他说可以。  
这样的话我们就算和好了吧？

1410L  
恭喜楼主再次喜提小哥哥

1411L  
话说……小哥哥这么问其实是担心楼主以前有过类似经历吧？

1412L  
>>1411L 可能是吧，楼主这样很自然亲热，很像小孩子被侵犯后的表现呢

1413L  
>>1412L 什么意思？小孩被侵犯后会主动求×吗？不应该很害怕才对吗？

1414L  
>>1413L 害怕和主动是不矛盾的啊！你自己去了解一下吧……

1415L 楼主  
学长是这么说的，有很多坏心眼的大人会很喜欢对无法反抗的小孩子下手，他在剧组的时候也遇到过这样的人，所以看到我这样子，就担心有坏人对我做过什么，不过真的没有了。  
现在我们出门了，跟学长去看那只白色的小马，我们带了很多胡萝卜去喂它，我家里给哥哥们也买了马，但是我还从来没有过，他们去的时候也不会带上我，我吃早饭的时候随口说了下，学长就说带我去看。

1416L  
我看到了什么？？小明星竟然被……过吗？

1417L  
楼主无意中爆出了猛料啊！

1418L  
搜了下没有新闻提到过呢

1419L  
>>1418L 没有曝光出来吧？遇到这种事一般就只能忍了

1420L  
>>1419L 可他是普拉尼翁家继承人，这样的身份也有人那啥吗？太冒险了吧？

1421L  
>>1420L 这么想你就太甜了，那个不知道是谁的×侵犯，或许没有小明星家有钱，但在电影界可是地头蛇，除非以后不想演了，不然的话你懂

1422L  
>>1421L 而且这种事情说出去很丢人吧？上次那个什么皇室的公主被占了便宜不是也只能忍气吞声吗？

1423L  
>>1422L 越是这种身份越让人觉得冒险也不亏吧？

1424L 楼主  
不要乱说，学长没有被侵犯哦！  
他拒绝之后告诉了家里，然后再也没有跟他们合作过。学长说他的志向不是当演员，电影什么的不拍也可以的，但绝对不能忍受这种事。他告诉我，任何人要我做这种事都不要答应。  
我跟学长说，其实不怕的，如果是和学长的话，这种事我也很愿意。可学长说我还太小，分不清喜欢和喜欢的不同，也没有理解这种事代表着什么。他说，等我长大以后，会慢慢清楚这些事情，如果那时还是对他抱着相同的想法，那到时候再……剩下的话被马的呼噜打断了。  
这是我第一次骑马，只能慢慢地走，学长教会我抓缰绳，他牵着小马陪我散步，坐在马背上的感觉，就好像在小船上，摇摇晃晃的，很舒服，很奇妙的呢。

1425L  
幸好幸好……

1426L  
这还是个家世背景好的，换个人估计就只能乖乖听话了

1427L  
>>1426L 我听说除了×以外还有被迫抽烟嗑药还有陪其他人，真的恐怖，告诉家里也不会有人管，父母还指望孩子赚钱呢

1428L  
>>1427L 我看到的揭露里面说孩子不听话就不给吃的还关箱子里过夜，更过分的是大冬天在箱子里放冰块，太残忍了！

1429L  
>>1428L 天哪……什么时候的事情？现在还有吗？

1430L  
>>1429L 现在倒是没这么夸张，因为出过人命所以教皇厅特别规定了童星的待遇，比以前好多了

1431L 楼主  
我们骑完马，刚洗完澡，在房间里休息。  
学长身上香香的，忽然很想再亲上去，但因为昨天被推开了，所以不敢这么做。学长见我一直看着他，问我在想什么。我就很小心地问，我以后还可以亲你吗？学长想了想说，偶尔，但是嘴唇不可以。然后他就低头吻了我的额头，那感觉痒痒的，像是有只毛毛虫爬过。我又抱着他亲了他的脸颊，这次他没有拒绝，只是帮我梳理头发。  
听学长说，昨天我亲他是他的初吻呢！

1432L  
十四岁了才有初吻是不是有点晚？

1433L  
>>1432L 我24了都没有了……

1434L  
小明星难道没拍过吻戏吗？有点不信呢

1435L  
>>1434L 这么小的孩子拍什么感情戏？？

1436L  
>>1434L 他大部分都是客串，没有几个镜头的那种，据说是家里不希望他因为演戏耽误学习

1437L  
他走的是学霸路线，演戏对他来说就是玩票而已

1438L  
……结果保留了14年的初吻被一个10岁的小男生夺走了

1439L  
>>1438L 这样不是挺好的吗？

1440L 楼主  
我也从来没有亲过别人，昨天晚上对学长是第一次。学长的唇软得好像果冻，舔起来湿乎乎的，好想要再亲一次呢。可是我们已经约好了，在我长大之前，不可以再做这样的事情。虽然有点遗憾，可是能像过去那样抱着学长我就觉得很满足了。  
学长说他会耐心等我长大，我问学长喜不喜欢我，学长回答的是喜欢，我又问他觉得我的样子难看吗？他说我是他见过的最可爱的小男孩。本来我是不信的，可是学长说话的时候抚摸我的头，看着我的眼睛亮晶晶的，一点都不像骗我的样子，我就相信他了。

1441L  
楼主第一次亲别人就知道伸舌头了……

1442L  
孩纸不要再上奇怪的网站了啊！看你都学了些啥玩意！

1443L  
可以想象小哥哥当时受到的惊吓

1444L  
>>1443L 好不容易才防住怪大叔的，竟然被一个小孩给毁了

1445L  
>>1444L 毁什么，明明有得赚

1446L 楼主  
又到了只好回家的时候了。  
我好想住在学长家跟他一起生活啊！可我毕竟不是他们家的孩子，总是让他们很麻烦的话，还没有等我长大就会被讨厌了吧？  
为了学长可以不再为我操这么多心，我也要想办法变得更加坚强，不能再像现在这样，遇到一点点事情就哭着来找学长。我要学会自己承担。其实在遇到学长之前，我也是一个人面对这些的，只是忽然有了一个愿意听我说话的人，不自觉变得习惯依赖了，但这样怎么想都是不好的。  
学长跟我一样每天要上学，还要学习各种很厉害的课程，再让他分心来照顾我的话，一定会很累吧？我很喜欢学长，所以不想变成他的麻烦，我想成为对学长来说也有用处的人，我也希望将来可以跟他考到同一所大学，就可以名正言顺地叫他学长了。

1447L  
加油哦，孩纸！你一定可以的！

1448L  
楼主每门课都是年级第一，这种成绩再加上家世，想去哪里都可以的吧？

1449L  
揉揉可爱的小楼主，好好学习吧孩纸，上大学之后就不用在家里受气了

1450L  
……如果小哥哥家把楼主家产业吞并掉，然后名正言顺收养无家可归的楼主呢？

1451L  
>>1450L 就算楼主家破产也不至于沦落到卖孩子吧？有钱人的私产和公司是可以分开的，操作得好的话破产后反而可以比之前更富裕

1452L  
>>1450L 我们又不知道楼主家什么产业……

1453L  
>>1450L 谁要为抢孩子打商战啊！小说看多了吧？？

1454L   
>>1450L 你以为还是古时候呢？？

1455L   
家里遭遇变故的话对楼主来说也不是好事吧？这不完全变成寄人篱下了？

1456L  
顺其自然吧……  
不管怎么样我先去网站给小明星投个人气票去，这孩子真的太暖人了

1457L  
>>1456L 麻烦指个路，我也去

1458L  
都去都去吧，人家这瓜也不能白吃是不是？


	14. Chapter 14

2710L 楼主  
距离上次发言已经好几年了，这次回来是想告诉曾经对年幼的我关怀颇多的朋友，我跟学长已经正式确立关系，现在是刚刚开始同居的状态。  
我实现了当初的约定，申请了学长所在的大学，并得到录取通知。离开家的那天，是学长亲自开车来接我到公寓的，他现在已经有驾照了。家里属于我的东西不多，值得带走的更少，最珍贵的那些我早就拜托学长帮我保管，我只拿了一个行李箱。  
学长带我去办完了报到手续，申请了自己的银行卡，又陪我做了些必要的准备，还为我介绍了他的一些同学。  
我终于可以开始属于自己的新生活，跟学长在一起，未来的每一天都将是阳光明媚的。对此我深信不疑。  
PS：为了保护学长的个人隐私，我已经向管理员提出删除这贴里部分楼层的申请，那些幼时不够成熟所以不慎多言的事情，还是作为秘密埋藏在心里吧。

2711L  
我还纳闷呢 哪个无聊的没事挖坟 竟然是楼主本尊回来了

2712L  
这楼都沉了多少年了啊……居然还有浮起来的一天！！！

2713L  
什么事？什么瓜？不要删这么快啊……我还没看全呢！

2714L  
七年老楼……时光荏苒啊！竟然还有后续！

2715L  
有幸从第一天开始追的表示，你们不需要知道太多，为楼主鼓掌撒花就好了~~~~~

2716L  
>>2715L 握爪，我也是那时候开始追的，没想到竟然看到了故事的结局

2717L  
>>2716L 王子和王子终于幸福地生活在一起了

2718L  
楼里老人弱弱问一句：小哥哥家里也接纳了楼主了吗？他们家可是独子呢……

2719L  
>>2718L 想当年小哥哥为了把楼主藏在家里可以费尽心思

2720L  
>>2719L 当年发生了什么？？

2721L 楼主  
学长的父母是很开明的人，他们尊重学长对于交往对象的自主选择，从来没有干涉过。  
事实上，在比我所知更早的时候，他们就接受了我的存在。  
我后来才知道，学长十四岁生日那天留我过夜的事情他父母其实知情，只是因为学长事先对他们说明过情况，所以特意回避了我们上楼回经过的路线。  
新年的时候我在他们家吃晚饭，这对夫妇像是预料到我跟学长会成为恋人，对我说好些亲切的话，还要我多多指教他们的儿子。这反而让我有些手足无措，明明一直以来被照顾的是我才对。  
因为我没有按照家里的要求选择不感兴趣的专业，我父母拒绝负担学费并彻底断了我的生活费，我现在的所有开支都是学长承担的，我很感激他为我做的一切。  
现在我们生活在一起，为了能够更好地爱他，我也开始尝试学习些新东西。

2722L  
楼主说话的语气都变得成熟多了呢  
根本看不出是当年的小孩纸

2723L  
真的很多年过去了呢  
最开始追这楼的时候我还单身，现在娃都会走路了

2724L  
>>2723L 也恭喜你的人生步入新阶段！

2725L  
>>2724L 谢谢！我的娃现在看起来笨笨的，如果他将来能有楼主一半聪明我就满足了

2726L  
竟然连学费和生活费都不给吗？多年后那对渣爹妈的画风还是雷打不动呢

2727L  
>>2726L 为什么我一点都不意外？

2728L  
对现在的楼主来说，家里怎么样已经完全无所谓了吧？

2729L  
他家真是应了传说中的那句——只出了个姓氏！

2730L  
不然楼主跟学长姓吧？他家姓很这么好听，尾音太性感了！

2731L  
>>2730L 我支持！

2732L  
不要了吧？只是谈恋爱而已又没结婚……

2733L  
看得晕乎乎地，所以这楼谈恋爱的是两个男的吗？

2734L  
>>2733L 男的有什么问题吗？

2735L  
为什么你们要纠结姓氏啊？？？现在就连异性恋结婚都越来越多保持原姓的了，你们竟然在这里要同性恋情侣改姓？？怕是越来越倒退了……

2736L  
>>2735L 前面很多楼被删掉了，所以你没看见楼主家当年多恶心，与其说是希望楼主跟学长姓，大家心里更真实的愿望是楼主不要跟自己家姓，彻底撇清关系算了……

2737L  
>>2736L 同意，他们家不配有这么好的孩子

2738L  
……不要上纲上线，大家只是过过嘴瘾，楼主又不可能真的去改

2739L  
惊了！这楼竟然还有后续？？我都快忘了这贴了呢！

2740L  
>>2739L 每个进来的老人都是这反应2333

2741L  
欣慰，楼主跟学长终于到了合法××的年龄了，回忆起当时还觉得心惊肉跳呢！

2742L  
楼主不要走啊，告诉我们是谁先开捅破窗户纸的……

2743L  
>>2742L 我猜是楼主

2744L  
>>2743L 绝对是楼主……这孩子可是10岁就……

2745L  
>>2744L hhhhhh印象深刻

2746L  
这楼的吃瓜群众泾渭分明啊，一批什么都知道但是不说，一批完全云里雾里

2747L  
求一个课代表的笔记啊！这楼到底什么瓜？

2748L 楼主  
我们谁都没有特别地表白，一切都发生得顺理成章，没有经过任何商量，自然而然地走到了这一步，仿佛从我们认识的那一刻起命运就如星辰拥有了既定的轨迹。我是唯物主义者，不相信任何宿命，但偶尔用一下这样的比喻也无妨。  
真要追溯因果的话，没有遇到学长的我，肯定过的是和现在完全不同的生活，要么接受家里的安排继续被他们控制，要么离家出走到外面流浪，甚至可能还没等到长大就被家里折磨得死掉了。  
每次照镜子看到脸上的伤痕，都仿佛是不堪回首的过去在提醒我珍惜眼前的幸福，虽然偶尔地我还是会在半夜被噩梦惊醒，但只要听到学长在身边的呼吸，我就能很快平静下来再次入睡。  
学长是那么完美和阳光的人，为了他我也要变得坚强起来，绝对不能把我的不幸和悲伤传染给他。

2749L  
呜呜呜……忍不住要真的哭了……

2750L  
楼主的故事真是很难得的he了，果真命运眷顾自助者

2751L  
所以这到底是个什么故事啊？

2752L  
路过群众一头雾水地离开了

2753L  
所有的图片都不能看了……这楼里是有什么惊天大秘密吗？

2754L  
既然都删了就不要再问了吧？  
（曾经的吃瓜群众默默祝福楼主）

2755L  
……………………忽然顶贴我还以为又出事了，没想到竟然是完美结局通关！

2756L  
楼主是我见到的唯一一个这么多年了还要特别来报备后续的，果然还是那个单纯又认真的孩纸呢！

2757L  
楼主脸上的伤还在？？？？  
不考虑做手术去除一下吗？

2758L  
实力心疼，小时候很漂亮的娃啊，现在已经是帅小伙了吧？

2759L  
多的不说了，我就坐等你们结婚的消息了！

2760L  
要是跟学长结婚的话，楼主也要再回来说哦！

2761L  
>>2760L 放心，真的跟那位结婚的话，就算他不回来说，我们也有新闻可以看的

2762L  
>>2761L 对面是谁啊？这么厉害的吗？给一个关键字行不行

2763L 楼主  
伤痕去除是很精细和复杂的手术，前期准备相当繁琐，我的伤痕所在的位置连打麻药都需要特别谨慎，更难以承受失败和二次伤害的风险，所以我打算保持原状不作特别处理。  
至于将来结婚的事情，我暂时没有希冀那么远，眼下只想与学长分享幸福快乐的生活，未来的事情就顺其自然等待水到渠成吧。  
PS：这是最后一贴，希望大家也能收获自己的幸福。

2764L  
挥爪，我会继续关注你们的！一定要幸福哦~

2765L  
虽然楼主已经不是萌娃了，但还是抱抱！

2766L  
老阿姨忽然感到一丝莫名其妙的悲伤，好像自己家娃嫁出去不回来了一样……

2767L  
>>2766L 大家的生活都在继续啊！（明明还可以有办法继续关注的）

2768L  
请一定要幸福！

2769L  
楼主来了又走了，可是我还是不知道这楼当年发生了什么

2769L  
在这部网络时代的童话剧里，我们每个人都是群众演员呢

2770L  
>>2769L 忽然感觉自己变伟大了！

2771L  
啊……来晚了……但还是要祝福楼主！

2772L  
……谁说童话是骗人的！

2773L  
感天动地！嗑rps这么多年第一次he啊！！

2774L  
>>2773L 莫慌，rps只要追的时间久全都是be，没有be只是时辰未到

2775L  
>>2774L ？？？

2776L  
嗑cp的麻烦圈地自萌，不要打扰正主

2777L  
Orz时隔多年这楼也没逃过总混进奇怪话题的命运呢


	15. 如何向男友提出发生性关系的请求比较恰当呢？

**如何向男友提出发生性关系的请求比较恰当呢？**

楼主和男友认识将近十年，中间发生过很多事情，目前刚刚确立恋爱关系一周。  
他对我很好，晚上睡觉时跟我同床，但只限于亲吻、拥抱和睡觉，没有跟我发生关系的打算，这让我感到疑惑和困扰。是我们在一起的时间太短了？还是我哪里做得不够好呢？  
这周末我们计划了短途旅行，在一个风景很优美的地方，我觉得这是个很好的对他提起这件事的机会。但我男友是很严肃正经的类型，而我平日也不太擅长沟通，不知道该怎么对他倾诉我的渴望。  
一般的情侣间都是怎么交流这种话题的呢？  
如果他知道我整天都在想着这种事，会不会因此讨厌我？  
No.1 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

十年了才开始交往，睡了一周还没搞上……  
楼主难道不该警觉下自己是不是被人当备胎了吗？  
No.2 ☆☆☆ 绝对是备胎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主你确定你男朋友知道他是你男朋友吗？确定你男朋友的男朋友真的是你吗？确定你男朋友没有别的男朋友吗？  
（这楼主竟然真的就叫楼主）  
No.3 ☆☆☆ 显而易见的问题 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

竟然吊了楼主十年OMG……不知道该吐槽你傻还是你男票有本事？  
No.4 ☆☆☆ 不让×的恋爱都是耍流氓 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

没×过算什么确立关系？小孩子过家家吗？_(:з」∠)_  
No.5 ☆☆☆ 群众真累 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _楼主你确定你男朋友知道他是你男朋友吗？确定你男朋友的男朋友真的是你吗？确定你男朋友没有别的男朋友吗？_  
>> _没×过算什么确立关系？小孩子过家家吗？_(:з」∠)__  
我确定他是我男朋友，也确定他除了我外没有别的亲密对象，他对待感情是很慎重和认真的。  
没有做过就不算确立关系，这样的说法我也别处见过，也是令我对现在的相处模式感到不安的部分原因。虽然跟他在一起生活很愉快，但总隐隐觉得日子跟过去没什么不同，所以才急于想要跟他尝试更亲密的接触。  
所以我该怎么对他说呢？  
No.6 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这种事还要说吗？想要的话直接上啊……不是都睡在一起了吗？一个翻身按倒就可以解决的事情还来问这么多。  
No.7 ☆☆☆ 现在的年轻人真墨迹 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

睡了七天都没做，只有我怀疑楼主男票有什么毛病吗？正常人谁忍得住……  
No.8 ☆☆☆ 绝对有问题 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

也可能是楼主长得实在是……不好说……  
总之推荐部电影《He is just not that into you...》  
No.9 ☆☆☆ 可怜的备胎 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

男票真不行也没关系吧 只要楼主行就行  
No.10 ☆☆☆ 要开拓思维 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _也可能是楼主长得实在是……不好说……_  
>> _男票真不行也没关系吧 只要楼主行就行_  
依照普遍眼光的话，我确实算是难看的那种，但男朋友说他觉得我样子挺可爱的。  
他看起来很健康的，应该没什么毛病，我以前没跟人做过，但从生理反应来看应该也是没问题的。  
No.11 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主回答得好认真，忍不住想调戏了怎么办？  
No.12 ☆☆☆ 干脆跟我算了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

说这么多只有我关心货色吗？吊了楼主十年颜值肯定是杠杠的吧？发个照片来给大家鉴定下怎么样？  
No.13 ☆☆☆ 这才是重点 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

同求照，裸的最好  
No.14 ☆☆☆ 必须有真相 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _说这么多只有我关心货色吗？吊了楼主十年颜值肯定是杠杠的吧？发个照片来给大家鉴定下怎么样？_  
>> _同求照，裸的最好_  
不想被认出来，照片就不发了。我男朋友样子是非常好看，乌黑的头发，蓝宝石色的眼睛，皮肤白皙，嘴唇丰润，小时候当过童星，现在也很受欢迎，喜欢他的男生和女生都挺多，因为经常锻炼的缘故身材很棒……但我喜欢他并不是为了外表，聪明和善良是更吸引我的地方。  
No.15 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

怀疑楼主滤镜十万光年厚，真这么好的男朋友干嘛要跟“普遍眼光很难看”的楼主在一起？寻找衬托吗？  
No.16 ☆☆☆ 我怀疑你在炫耀 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

港句实话，楼主描述的这类型如果是真基的话早就被翻来覆去×个十万遍，里外都烂透了  
No.17 ☆☆☆ 啧啧 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

就算是直也不安全啊 童星不都是导演的rbq吗 这年头演艺圈还有谁没有被潜规则过  
No.18 ☆☆☆ 我也想当导演 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _怀疑楼主滤镜十万光年厚，真这么好的男朋友干嘛要跟“普遍眼光很难看”的楼主在一起？寻找衬托吗？_  
我们很早前就作为朋友开始交往了，一直以来都相处得很开心。我也不是很清楚他喜欢我什么，他从未告诉过我，而我也不知道该怎么问他。  
No.19 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

另外说明一下，我男朋友曾经提到过他遇到骚扰的事，但每次都能够成功摆脱掉坏人，所以到目前为止并没有被侵犯过，他的初吻还是某次生日那天被我得到的，那时他已经十几岁，不再算是儿童了。  
No.20 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我的前男友和前前男友以及前前前男友都以为我跟他们是第一次  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 认真你就输了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

还从没听哪个演员主动承认被导演玩过呢 除非是撕破脸打官司 否则就算被×烂了也是一副清纯可爱岁月静好的样子  
No.22 ☆☆☆ 演员不就是导演的后宫吗 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……你男票的贞操肯定是没什么指望了  
建议趁着还能吃赶紧多吃几口，反正你们也长不了的，能睡一次是一次，反正脸好不亏  
No.23 ☆☆☆ 回点本吧 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

不用问，不要给他说不行的机会，楼主直接上，进去×几下他爽了就任你摆布了  
No.24 ☆☆☆ 所谓爱做的事 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

不然……O药了解一下~保证不痛而且爽翻，无色无味，十分钟见效，只需要几滴，保管你男票要到你硬不起来  
No.25 ☆☆☆ 路过安利 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _不用问，不要给他说不行的机会，楼主直接上，进去×几下他爽了就任你摆布了_  
直接进会很疼吧，我不想强迫他，想知道的是怎么让他愿意跟我做。  
No.26 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _不然……O药了解一下~保证不痛而且爽翻，无色无味，十分钟见效，只需要几滴，保管你男票要到你硬不起来_  
真正能够挑起对方欲望的O药是不存在的，黑市上流通的所谓O药其实是作用于神经和大脑的迷幻剂，具有很强的副作用，属于违法物品不可以私自购买，建议你们也不要随便使用。  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

疼是难免的，我跟男票做次次都疼，十有七八会出血，但是真的爽！一点不疼的话那是攻方不行，没有刺激到位……  
No.28 ☆☆☆ 真的太大了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

实在怕出血只能×他的嘴了  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 讲究这么多不如出家 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

我会综合考虑下的。  
另外想知道的是，做过之后情侣间的感情会有什么变化吗？会不会变得更亲密？  
No.30 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

会，没有搞过就不算确立关系，前面不是有人跟你说了吗？  
睡过才算恋爱真正开始，我跟男票刚好那几天除了拿外卖和上洗手间基本就没下过床，连衣服都懒得穿  
No.31 ☆☆☆ 厉害吧 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

也可能发现性生活合不来然后拜拜  
No.32 ☆☆☆ 就是这么现实 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _也可能发现性生活合不来然后拜拜_  
我跟我前男友就搞不到一起，所以趁早分了不要浪费彼此的时间  
No.33 ☆☆☆ 及时行乐 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

最后还想问的是，情侣间做爱的通常频率是多少比较正常？我检索到研究统计出每周一两次是平均水平，处在热恋期的话是否该适当增加些？  
No.34 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

一周一两次这绝对是倦怠期或者退休年龄了吧？  
No.35 ☆☆☆ 砖家说的话能信吗 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这专家在哪统计的数据？男科医院门口吗？  
一天两次肯定不够……我跟我老公最多一晚七回。  
No.36 ☆☆☆ 这才是正常值 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

一周两次，绝对是性冷淡……  
No.37 ☆☆☆ 不然呢 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

这种事需要控制频率？？？？难道不是趁着还能硬多多益善吗？  
No.38 ☆☆☆ 真的是看不懂 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

总之什么也别问，晚上睡觉时来点亲密举动，耐心做点前戏让他先硬，看他有反应了再进入，能做多少次做多少次，初夜一定要留个好印象。  
（如果搞到这步都还拒绝，那建议你干脆换一个）  
No.39 ☆☆☆ 只有我在认真回答问题 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

继续求童星男票×照，不发点福利对得起大伙这么热心吗？？？？  
No.40 ☆☆☆ 已经硬了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主怕是连自己都没看过男票的裸体……  
No.41 ☆☆☆ 心疼半秒 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

预感楼主今晚会度过挣扎的一夜，并且最后还是不得吃  
No.42 ☆☆☆ 赌五分钱怎么样 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


	16. 男票跟我做过之后看起来有点不太对？

**〖男票跟我做过之后看起来有点不太对？〗**

楼主和男友昨晚第一次发生关系。  
起初他还很配合我的动作，我在他身体里的感觉也挺不错，但渐渐地他就表现出不太情愿，最后直接对我说他不想再做了，我也没有勉强他继续，帮他清理完后就抱着他睡。  
男友平日是很开朗健谈的类型，但昨晚做过后忽然变得不爱说话。今天本来计划好要去山顶看日出，可我早上叫他起床的时候，他脸色很不好看，说身体不太舒服让我自己去。我表示比起看日出我更想跟他在一起，他点了下头后又睡过去了，似乎完全不想理我。  
我听说性行为会让情侣变得更亲密，可为什么我男友跟我做过后反而变得冷淡了呢？是我忽略了什么细节，还是哪里没做对呢？  
No.1 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

八成是楼主活太差了，搞半天对方都没感觉就懒得理你了  
No.2 ☆☆☆ 不然磕点药吧 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主别是只顾着自己爽不管对方感受的那种自私攻吧？  
No.3 ☆☆☆ 双方都满足的性爱才有意义 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

弱弱问一句——对方被你搞了这么久有射过吗？  
No.4 ☆☆☆ = = 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

戴套了吗？有的人对精液过敏，内射的话第二天是会不舒服  
No.5 ☆☆☆ 认真回答问题 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _八成是楼主活太差了，搞半天对方都没感觉就懒得理你了_  
>> _楼主别是只顾着自己爽不管对方感受的那种自私攻吧？_  
>> _弱弱问一句——对方被你搞了这么久有射过吗？_  
>> _戴套了吗？有的人对O液过敏，内×的话第二天是会不舒服_  
我事先花时间研究过性爱的流程和相关理论，大概知道要怎么做。我和男友都是初夜，没什么实战经验，或许在技巧方面有所欠缺，但我一直都在向他确认是否舒服，他也没有提出异议。  
做的过程中有两次，他说不想做之后又自己用手弄出来了一次。  
全程都有做好安全措施，应该不是这个问题。  
No.6 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

为什么楼主男朋友做到最后宁愿用手解决都不想再继续了？  
No.7 ☆☆☆ 发现了一个华点 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _为什么楼主男朋友做到最后宁愿用手解决都不想再继续了？_  
大概是楼主活差到对方忍无可忍了  
No.8 ☆☆☆ 不然呢 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

Emmm……前面楼主说他和男友是初夜，活不好的话也可以理解，多练习练习，会慢慢好的。  
No.9 ☆☆☆ 年轻人加油 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

总觉得楼主隐瞒了什么关键部分没有告诉我们。  
No.10 ☆☆☆ 事情不会这么简单 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _为什么楼主男朋友做到最后宁愿用手解决都不想再继续了？_  
>> _总觉得楼主隐瞒了什么关键部分没有告诉我们。_  
我也不清楚是为什么，只听见他提议“今天就到这里吧”，我回答说“好”，然后他就自己弄出来了，本来我还想帮他解决一下的。  
大概是什么样的关键部分呢？我有认真做前戏，也好好地进行了准备工作，时间也持续得挺长，中途也没有忘记换姿势，事后也用心地帮他清理……还有什么遗漏吗？  
No.11 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

挺长是多久？别自我感觉爆棚实际上才半分钟吧？  
No.12 ☆☆☆ 给个确数 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

对方射了三次不可能……难道是分别加起来半分钟？  
No.13 ☆☆☆ emmmm 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

听说第一次做秒射的很多，楼主不会…………  
No.14 ☆☆☆ 或许这便是原因 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _挺长是多久？别自我感觉爆棚实际上才半分钟吧？_  
>> _听说第一次做秒射的很多，楼主不会…………_  
我没有算时间，但肯定不止半分钟，我们开始的时候窗外路上还有人散步，结束的时候已经听不见人声了，最起码也有两三个小时吧？  
No.15 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

两三个小时？？？？逗我呢？？？你以为是G片吗？  
No.16 ☆☆☆ 我怀疑你在炫耀 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

第一次做就被搞这么久你男票要是没坏肯定是充气的  
No.17 ☆☆☆ 谁信啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主是不是磕过药啊……  
No.18 ☆☆☆ 太生猛了 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _两三个小时？？？？逗我呢？？？你以为是G片吗？_  
>> _楼主是不是磕过药啊……_  
是从我们上床睡觉开始算的，包括前戏和准备，不是两三个小时都在他身体里，从我这边算的话，也就做个四五次这么多吧？  
没有吃药，就是普通的这样做。因为是初夜，想留个好的第一印象，所以很认真地尽量多做了几次。  
No.19 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

如果楼主没有夸张的话，你男票大概是真的经不起你这么玩，第一次开发就被搞这么多回真的会坏掉啊！（除非是塑料的）  
No.20 ☆☆☆ 好生猛的楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

一晚上搞人家两三个小时还想拉起来爬山看日出？？楼主有什么虐待癖吗？  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 现在的年轻人真可怕 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主男票不会是那个认识十年睡了一周还不给搞的蓝眼睛童星吧？他真的是第一次吗？  
（看到楼主自称楼主于是想起了什么）  
No.22 ☆☆☆ 隔壁贴过来的 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _一晚上搞人家两三个小时还想拉起来爬山看日出？？楼主有什么虐待癖吗？_  
>> _楼主男票不会是那个认识十年睡了一周还不给搞的蓝眼睛童星吧？他真的是第一次吗？_  
看日出是离家前就计划好的，是我男朋友提出的，所以我才会特别地提醒，并不是要勉强他做什么。他说自己不舒服，我上午哪都没去，一直陪在他身边。  
嗯，他也没经验，没想到我会在这时候跟他做，一脸很意外的表情。  
No.23 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _楼主男票不会是那个认识十年睡了一周还不给搞的蓝眼睛童星吧？他真的是第一次吗？_  
哪个啊？有照片吗？发来瞅瞅？  
No.24 ☆☆☆ 无图无真相 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>>楼主男票不会是那个认识十年睡了一周还不给搞的蓝眼睛童星吧？他真的是第一次吗？  
那个啊……  
我有印象，打死我也不相信他是第一次！肯定是装的……  
No.25 ☆☆☆ 开什么玩笑 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

搞半天结果是装×卖惨吗？  
No.26 ☆☆☆ 演技真好 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

刚刚给他量了下体温，有点点低烧，是真的不舒服，不是装的。  
第一做的话，发烧是正常的吗？  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

……………………………………  
第一次听说把人搞到发烧的，楼主到底玩了些什么可怕的play啊？？？  
No.28 ☆☆☆ 大开眼界 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

发烧是什么个情况？野外露出调教着凉了吗？  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 目瞪口呆 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

楼主赶紧带男友去医院吧……orz  
No.30 ☆☆☆ 不要搞出人命啊 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

什么？这是那个“十年一周”的后续？？？  
我懂了……楼主一定是忍得太久了，不小心玩脱掉……  
No.31 ☆☆☆ 万万没想到 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

结果还是没有照片！！到底长得多好看啊！！ FxxK！！  
No.32 ☆☆☆ 非常郁闷 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆

>> _结果还是没有照片！！到底长得多好看啊！！ FxxK！！_  
让楼主一晚上硬四五次那么好看  
No.33 ☆☆☆ 及时行乐 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:xx:xx 留言☆☆☆


	17. 同性恋，恋童，潜规则，骗炮……史上最年轻议员的放荡私生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《同性恋，恋童，潜规则，骗炮……史上最年轻议员的放荡私生活》  
> 这是原标题，可惜被LOFTER那边和谐了，甚至英文版都改了三次才过，于是正文也相应更改了，真可惜！

Pedophilia & Abduction: Peula's Playbook Revealed

大家对今早的劲爆新闻怎么看啊？全文太长我就贴链接  
· _Pedophilia & Abduction: Peulagnon's Playbook Revealed_  
同家媒体的详细专题  
· _Pedophilia and Abduction: Backdoor Scandals Revealed in Peulagnon ’s Playbook_  
各种网站的相关报道，太多了你们自己去搜  
· _深柜！炼铜！！诱拐！！！独家揭秘最年轻议员的放荡生活_  
· _Peulagnon :Prefect Public Portrait Perished_  
· _雅姆贝德男爵强忍眼泪回忆辛酸往事_  
……  
我是真的被震惊到了，难道真是外表越完美的人实际上越变态吗？目瞪口呆.jpg

1L  
作为这两位的校友，沙发必须是我的

2L  
楼主标题干嘛不把人家名字打全啊？要不是早上新闻轮番轰炸根本不知道你说的是谁……

3L  
早说有钱人没一个好东西，爆没爆出来的区别而已

4L  
社交网站都已经被流量刷瘫痪了，娱乐八卦和政治新闻竟然打破了次元壁！

5L  
首页太太已经有缺德图了……

6L  
我刷出来第一条是5P那个，标题看不出内容，点开之后……才10岁啊！怎么下得去手！这完全心理变态吧？？

7L  
作为粉我还挺难过的，曾经上大学都是以他为目标努力，现在只觉得反胃，我这么多年到底喜欢了一个什么人啊！

8L  
不过有句说句，那谁也不算深柜吧？大学里同学都知道他有个男朋友，但他们对外都说是大学之后才开始恋爱，谁特么知道这个男朋友十岁起就被他玩到现在啊……怪不得整天一副哪里不对的样子，八成脑子已经被搞坏掉了

9L 楼主  
>>2L 标题只让打这么多字，多一个字母都打不进去。Peula不是很好吗？反正他看起来挺娘的。  
>>6L 笑死，5P还行，说不定真暗示什么呢？  
几分钟没刷又有新料哦！曾在普拉尼翁家附近街道的巡逻员也作证说，十多年前时经常看到雅姆贝德家的小孩晚上被带进房子然后清早被送出来。还有包括清洁工和园丁在内的十几个证人呢。  
历史上最年轻的普拉尼翁议员的支持率的跌速也是史上最快呢！

10L  
看了雅姆贝德男爵的访谈，真的太心疼了，难以想象一个父亲眼睁睁看着儿子被折磨又无能为力的痛苦

11L  
>>10L 真的太惨了！如果是一无所有的普通人，恐怕早就端枪干死对方一命抵一命了，大家族反而顾虑多，没办法鱼死网破

12L  
>>11L 没看出来有什么不可以的，一旦曝光的话损失更多的不是普拉尼翁家吗？雅姆贝德家只是丢人但没犯法啊！

13L  
>>12L 你又知道人家没尝试过拯救自己孩子吗？雅姆贝德家虽然是老牌贵族，但论资产和人脉是远远不如普拉尼翁家的，正面刚的话真拧不过，还可能把老祖宗的基业搭进去

14L  
你们看新闻不看全的吗？雅姆贝德家的幼子是站普拉尼翁家的啊！就算他们家当时报神殿局，只要这孩子一口咬定是自愿的，普拉尼翁家再操作一下，根本什么泡泡都不会起，反而会把雅姆贝德家另外两个儿子的前途搭进去……

15L  
>>14L 那孩子不是受害者吗？为什么又变成自愿了？

16L  
>>15L 无法反抗的话想成是自愿会好受许多，很多×侵受害者还会主动诱惑施暴人以获得最低程度控制权

17L  
>>16L 洗白成恋爱也是同一种机制吗？

18L  
>>17L 不完全一样，但十岁的孩子很容易相信对方是爱他才会施暴这种说法的，所以涉及到幼童的×行为审判时一律按强迫处理，哪怕孩子是真自愿，风险规避责任也属于年龄更大的那方。

19L  
我的天……10岁！身体不会搞坏掉吗？怎么进得去的？

20L  
>>19L 就是要紧，不然你以为炼铜是为了什么？

21L  
我去搜了下照片，那孩子长得也不好看啊，脸上还有三道疤！议员口味这么重的吗？

22L  
>>21L 就是长得难看才好控制，先打击那孩子的自信，毁掉他的自我，然后展现出救世主的姿态，扮演那孩子唯一一的依靠。

23L  
Emmmmmmmmm……  
虽然从十岁开始搞有点不道德，但是持续了十多年到现在还不离不弃也算真的恋爱了吧？也没听说议员有什么绯闻。

24L  
>>21L 可能是我心里太阴暗了，总觉得那孩子脸上的伤说不定是议员亲手划的……留下这样的印记他就无法再跑掉了，只能永远属于自己

25L  
>>23L 你什么三观？麻烦换个性别思考一下，一个男的从一个女孩十岁开始×她到二十多岁会有人觉得这算恋爱吗？这是宠物养成吧？

26L  
>>23L 议员的社交网站上没一张照片是他“男友”的，他平时公开露面时也从不带对方在身边，这显然不是正常的恋爱。（小声）已经有人站出来爆料跟议员的情史了，点开时务必背后注意。

27L  
>>26L 持续一段时间的才叫情史，爆出来这些顶多算ONS，玩得倒是真的挺high的，啧啧！

28L  
我开始怀疑那个5P是真的影射什么了

29L  
为什么爆料的男女都有？？P氏其实是bi？

30L  
>>29L 大概只挑年龄不挑性别

31L  
我已经不敢直视他每年在孤儿院做慈善的照片了，他没对那些小孩子下手吧？

32L  
>>31L 细思恐极！怪不得他每次去都要抱孩子，原来是有这种癖好吗？

33L  
指路各位去看P氏社交网站的留言，轻松套H文！

34L  
>>33L 去过回来的表示营养根本跟不上，这种斯文优雅的人设真的很受猛1欢迎呢

35L  
>>34L Pxxxhub上已经有人上传了他的mob，免费的

36L  
>>35L 这么快？？

37L  
>>36L 就是这么快2333可惜是卡通

38L  
>>37L 不要急，真人版顶多下周，不要小看这个产业的效率（你懂）

39L  
他这议员没法当了吧？离职后不如干脆下海，绝对可以继续保持高人气

40L  
>>39L 想看他被轮到求饶啊！他这张毫无瑕疵的脸真是生来就适合被×到崩坏。

41L  
>>39L 现在不是议员还能不能当的问题，证据确凿的话他得坐牢吧？

42L  
>>41L 那就真的会被轮到求饶了，监狱里的罪犯最瞧不起的就是Rapist，尤其是炼铜的

43L  
>>42L 遗憾，在里面搞我们就看不到了

44L  
>>41L 恐怕进不去，报道说目前还缺乏关键性证据，只有雅姆贝德家人等的证词是不够的

45L  
>>44L 这么多人看到难道还不够确凿吗？

46L  
>>45L 问题是谁也没目击那孩子被侵犯的现场，更别说收集到证据了

47L  
>>46L 关起门来干的事谁特么看得到啊！？这不废话吗？

48L  
所以这件事闹到最后还是只能不了了之吗？

49L  
>>48L 市值蒸发九位数，竞选肯定是没戏，但也仅此而已

50L  
哎……就连事后立即报警的×侵案都有大比例证据不足难以维权的，何况这个都十多年过去了

51L  
只有我好奇雅姆贝德家为什么忍气吞声十多年现在忽然曝光这件事吗？

52L  
>>51L 借竞选的机会他们找了靠山，为对方提供扳倒普拉尼翁议员的黑料，条件是对方帮家族夺回儿子

53L  
>>52L 只要普拉尼翁家倒台，那孩子自然可以回家了吧？

54L  
真正让我担心的反而是那孩子的现在，闹出这么大风波会不会被议员迁怒遭到什么暴力对待？

55L  
为什么你们都管人家叫孩子？雅姆贝德家的小儿子今年也二十多岁了好吧？

56L  
>>55L 因为受害的起始年龄很惹人瞩目，于是习惯性这么叫了，况且被精神控制这么多年心智说不定也没有正常成长

57L  
已经等不及看P氏今晚的电视直访了

58L  
>>57L 闹出这么大的丑闻还不取消吗？已经没有人关心他的ZZ理念了，大家只希望他赶紧去死……

59L  
>>58L 竞选团队还在商量怎么应对吧？

60L  
已经有黑客把他竞选网站上的slogan改成P for Pedophilia了

61L  
其实说这么多我还是有点不理解P氏干嘛要对那个孩子下手，哪怕是P philia 他也有大把的选择，他完全可以到童×合法的国家去搞，或者挑几个有钱就能封口的穷孩子，干嘛要诱拐富家子弟，这风险和回报根本不成正比

62L  
>>61L 那是个有血统的小贵族啊，搞起来的感觉能跟普通人一样吗？！所谓生理需要的本质其实不还是心理需要吗？

63L  
就好比吃饭，填饱肚子再容易不过，可为了吃得爽吃得满意，人们总是甘愿额外花费大量时间和金钱

64L  
把一个养尊处优的小贵族调教成言听计从的宠物，对P氏这种癖好的人来说是莫大的成就

65L  
最新进展是雅姆贝德家申请神殿局强制将幼子带离P氏府邸，但当局暂时还没有给出回应。

66L  
这么久了P氏团队都还没出来说话的吗？

67L  
>>66L 一个字都没有。电视上看到蜂拥而至的记者快把他家院墙挤垮了，但P氏和受害人在里面坚持不肯出来。

68L  
>>67L 确定受害人还活着？隐隐不安……

69L  
>>68L 炼铜现在证据不足正愁拿他没办法呢，这时候涉嫌杀人不是自毁吗？

70L  
不怕，搞ZZ的人心理素质没这么差的，要是那孩子死了谁来帮P氏证明是“自愿”？

71L  
哎……希望那孩子可以早点回家吧。

72L  
一整天看下来心里真的太堵了，像雅姆贝德这样的家族遇到这种事都无能为力，要是落到我们平民头上还不知要被怎么摔摆

73L  
>>72L 这就是最令人绝望的地方了

74L  
有人刺杀P氏的话我会给他众筹律师费的

75L  
我也捐，法律不能解决的问题只能靠民间了

76L  
坐等晚上的直播，好奇他会怎么洗


	18. P氏竟然有脸说考虑退选是为保护男友与家人？？

P氏竟然有脸说考虑退选是为保护男友与家人？？

· p氏考虑退选：为保护男友与家人  
真是看标题就令人火大！P式反复强调对N的感情根本就是在把他当人质赌雅姆贝德家投鼠忌器不敢采取进一步行动，到底为什么神殿局的人不干脆从P氏身边救走N呢？简直没道理啊！

1L  
因为N早不是当初的小孩了啊！神殿局不可能只因父母要求就带走一个具备完全民事行为能力的成年人，只要N执意留在P氏身边，谁都救不了他！

2L  
>>1L 即使是受害者也不可以吗？以前不也有受害者因为斯德哥尔摩症等原因爱上施暴者但还是被强制解救的吗？

3L  
>>2L 现在麻烦就麻烦在没有确凿证据指控犯罪事实，所以受害说也不成立，神殿局没办法介入

4L  
竟然只是考虑而不是直接退选吗？都这样了还挣扎什么啊，早点去死吧！

5L  
退选也不是他一个人可以决定的，背后牵涉的利益集团不知道有多少……

6L  
他们家那么有钱难道还需要顾忌财团的赞助？大不了退回经费了事

7L  
不光是钱的问题，人脉和阵营……哪样都必须考虑。

8L  
他怎么还有脸咬定说自己和“男友”是自由恋爱！？谁特么正常人会跟个10岁的孩子自由恋爱啊……

9L  
直到现在P氏的粉还在拿这个帮他洗，说他们那对是真爱，说P氏不让N面对媒体是为了保护男友……

10L  
想洗怎么都有的洗

11L  
避免N和媒体接触是怕他不小心说漏实情吧？反复说N精神状况不佳搞不好是变相给雅姆贝德家施压——“你儿子现在情况很糟糕，别忘了他还在我手心里”，想想都可怕！

12L  
N精神不是一直都有问题吗？学校里同学说他性格孤僻不爱交际，说话怪怪的不知所云，完全符合遭到长期侵犯和控制的样子呢！

13L  
无奈N现在完全相信P氏，根本不知道家里为了救他付出多大努力

14L  
>>13L 他两个哥哥这些天轮流在P氏家外面等着接他，真是操碎了心

15L  
弱弱说一句，不是都没有证据吗？为什么你们都咬定P氏在N十岁时就跟他做过？万一他们只是普通交往，到大学之后才开始恋爱呢？

16L  
你没看报道吗？P氏常常晚上接来N过夜后清早送走，也就是刚好睡一觉的时间……如果是正常的小男生约好一起玩耍不该白天上门吗？

17L  
家政工也作证说他们俩睡一张床的，绝对是P philia没跑

18L  
N貌似真的是从小脑子坏掉的样子，眼神好奇怪哦

19L  
哎……雅姆贝德男爵这个幼子生得晚，家里肯定特别宠他，哪知道遇到这种鬼事情！

20L  
我看就是太娇惯了，没好好严格培养，反而傻乎乎地被人骗去把脑子搞坏掉了

21L  
那时N才十岁，不要苛责孩子啊！十岁再怎么教育也还是很天真的……

22L  
>>21L 搞上时10岁，之前更早就搭上了，好像8岁的样子

23L  
>>22L 那更没抵抗力

24L  
说起来P氏也只比N大三岁，十三岁的男孩能搞得了十岁的？就算搞了从年龄来说不是也不用负太大责任吗？

25L  
>>24L 十三是可以的，你去海德林翻一下，十三岁当爹的都有！

26L  
>>24L 法典是拿他没办法，但是还有道德约束和舆论监督啊！不能让炼铜犯成为城市的管理者不是大家的共识吗？

27L  
同意，洗钱养情人什么的就算了，反正那帮政客没有谁是真正干净的，但炼铜……对不起这个绝对不能忍。

28L  
说起来他也不是只有N，自爆说被他搞过或者搞过他的不是很多吗？如果其他人拿得出证据的话也可以把他搞进去享受mob待遇吧？

29L  
什么？还有搞过他的？？震惊了……我以为都是他搞别人……

30L  
>>28L 就是可惜没留下什么证据，这种事时间稍微久点就很难取证

31L  
>>29L Dom 和 Sub 可以转换的，理解成只会欺负小孩的人遇到更强的对象就乖乖服软这样？

32L  
>>31L 这是一个我无法理解的世界……

33L  
只有我觉得雅姆贝德家说的未必是实情吗？真心疼孩子怎么可能任他在外面过夜，应该当时就出去找……

34L  
找了啊，知道他在P家就放心了，当时谁想到会出这么糟心的事？家里以为只是俩孩子正常的玩

35L  
我怎么听说是雅姆贝德家打孩子才导致N离家出走（是在哪里听的呢？）

36L  
不可能吧？没证据不要乱说……

37L  
>>35L 是P氏那边放出来的假消息吧？

38L  
>>27L不是，早几年的事情了，不知道在哪听的，还有N小时候营养不良还是怎的身高体重都低于正常值。

39L  
>>37 身体不好那也是P氏的锅，天天被他这么搞能好才怪了

40L  
真的惨，没玩坏掉都是奇迹，搞P philia的玩法都挺变态的，各种东西塞

41L  
惨，以后会不会早死啊

42L  
>>41L 肯定活不长，一堆后遗症

43L  
身体不知道，但我看N脑子是早就坏掉了

44L  
突发新闻看了吗？P氏父亲重病住院，N怒斥记者，“不要再为难P家！”

45L  
没看，记者怎么突然接触到N的？

46L  
>>45L 电视上看的，N忽然开门，才没说几句就被P氏拖回去了。

47L  
这个N越看精神越有问题orz

48L  
其实我很好奇，不出这事的话P氏会留N多久？他不是只喜欢小孩吗？N都20多岁了……保质期早过了，也不好看。

49L  
Fetish并不单一吧，很多Dom都会把控制Sub一生当做成就，尤其是N这种养尊处优的贵族，在宠物里也是上乘的。

50L  
Dom和Sub不是你说的这样的……S和M再怎么玩双方本质必须是平等的，真搞精神控制的那是24k纯变态，Dom和Sub都是健康的Fetish人群，不是拿来给这种人当借口的！

51L  
>>50L 虾米？服从支配还有平等的？

52L  
>>51L 健康的字母关系是这样的，支配方可以选择玩什么和怎么玩，但决定边界和起止的是服从方，支配方不能违背服从方意志强怕对方接受任何事情，一味强迫别人供自己取乐的那是犯罪！

53L  
怎么忽然科普起来了？？？

54L  
资深Dom不希望跟P氏这种恶魔扯上关系

55L  
恐怖……看N的样子救出来怕是也只能直接送精神病院了。

56L  
那还真可惜！从履历看N是个很厉害的科学家，搞量子物理的。

57L  
量子物理学容易出疯子不假，可那都是文学意义的疯，这位是医学意义的疯了，不能再让他做那么危险的研究了

58L  
据说实验室已经通知他暂时不用去上班了

59L  
实验室这种时候站错立场会影响funding啊！一旦grant停了，实验室马上关门，管你是不是tenure一样喝西北风……

60L  
他同事估计已经在心里骂他十万遍了

61L  
听说他平时人缘就很差，整个人看起来都怪怪的，虽说现在知道这不是他的错，但同事也没义务忍受一个神经病……

62L  
不是在说P氏吗？怎么忽然开始吐槽受害者了？

63L  
其实我觉得这个N也挺有问题的，这么多年一点没想过自救吗？

64L  
>>63L 不要指责受害者不完美……真正该受到惩罚的是P氏，不要搞错了！

65L  
可惜证据不足，P氏注定会逃脱惩罚，就凭吃瓜群众这健忘的德性，等过几年风波平息了说不定还能东山再起

66L  
看家谱他是独子，光搞基还是不行的，早晚会甩掉N结婚生子，以N的精神状态到那时大概会疯掉吧？

67L  
疯掉正好一刀砍死那变态还不用负责，反正N这辈子也被玩废掉了

68L  
好奇，还会有人愿意跟这么可怕的人结婚吗？不怕被虐死？

69L  
他有钱，肯定有不怕死的上门

70L  
随便找个脸好的结婚，生够孩子然后各玩各的，很多富豪都是这么做的

71L  
>>70L 恐怕没有这么好，这种控制狂都是自己在外面乱搞，然后要老婆守贞

72L  
那他就算结婚也还是可以继续养N玩啊！只要骗N说跟他才是真爱结婚只是没办法N肯定会相信的……

73L  
>>72L 这种套路G站日经，说了多少次别信还是有人前仆后继，别说N这种脑子早就坏掉的

74L  
>>28L 你这么说我也想起来，好像有印象N十岁的身高没有130去金碟好多项目不能玩，但是想不起在哪看到的了

75L  
>>74L 跟他家族其他成员相比N确实不高，但也还算正常吧？

76L  
小时候被搞太多不是会影响发育吗？

77L  
>>76L 这种伤害可逆吗？

78L  
>>77L 童年期创伤是终生伴随的，身高固定下来更是没办法了

79L  
看电视了吗？P氏终于出门了，N还在家里，他哥干嘛不趁这时候进去把弟弟带走？？

80L  
>>79L 那是私闯民宅好吧？

81L  
倒是P氏为什么忽然出门？

82L  
>>81L 去医院看他父亲，听说老先生情况不太好

83L  
可怜老普拉尼翁苦心经营的好名声就毁在这个儿子手上了


	19. 戏精！虐童！诽谤！某男爵家遭技术打脸，正义群众虽迟但到！

戏精！虐童！诽谤！某男爵家遭技术打脸，正义群众虽迟但到！

·网友说要送我个好东西我该去吗？  
一个帖子终结某戏精男爵家谎言，上面是原贴的连接，很多内容被N申请删掉了，下面是技术还原之后的全文  
·数据复原 网友说要送我个好东西我该去吗 辛亏你去了啊孩子   
看完我想说 不是有钱的没一个好东西 是戏多的没一个好东西才对。被某垃圾一家人艹热度艹了一个星期，看着都生理厌恶，果然打脸了。

1L  
看了，震撼我×！这都能反转的！

2L  
前阵子舆论一边倒，我忍了好久没说话久等这天呢！  
敢情这届群众都是刚看政圈八卦不成，咱圈的瓜都是先撩者贱懂不懂？一般路人就算了，某男爵家这时候爆个大新闻也可能是完美受害人吗？？作为他大儿子的校友我表示某关心弟弟的大哥可是靠捐钱不挂科喔。

3L  
之前我就觉得怪，早不曝晚不曝，偏偏趁竞选的时候出来卖惨，好像普拉尼翁议员不竞选他就发现不了儿子被×一样，搞笑了么？

4L  
最近首页帖子逻辑荟萃：  
A1：为什么他家当年没觉得不对？  
答：因为是小朋友间的交往，家长怎么想得到  
A2：为什么之后又发现不对了？  
网友：因为孩子都是半夜去早上回。  
A3：十多年过去了，终于发现孩子半夜去早上回不对了？  
答：P家那么厉害想拦拦不住啊  
A4：那早干什么去了？没觉得不对？  
答：请回到A1。  
你们这些人，车轱辘话说得6啊。

5L  
呼吁教皇厅赶紧将逻辑课纳入基础教育

6L  
我早就想说了，还有一群装着关心实际上嘲N长得丑的……这都叫丑都是什么天仙

7L  
天仙能讲这种话？恶臭群众而已

8L  
我觉得N就是不在乎吧，现在帖子不是爆出来是他爹妈干的，这么多年也没整整说明他和普拉尼翁议员都不在意

9L  
我看帖子不是说敏感位置手术危险吗？不过至少可以化个妆吧

10L  
校友表示，他洗澡都要男友提醒，化妆……

11L  
>>8L 惊了！原来是他爹妈干的，以前还一堆人带节奏说是议员拿刀划的，为了控制他不让他走什么的，说得巨细靡遗好像亲眼看到一样

12L  
>>8L 看得出议员是真的很喜欢N，不然的话以他的身份和家世，什么漂亮的找不到？（不是说N不好看，只是他脸上的伤……）

13L  
>>10L小动物吗！P氏要每天给他洗澡梳毛剪指甲全套吗！

14L  
>>13L这就不晓得了。P氏在我们学校巨多人追的，N嘛，要不是P氏男友可能早就被人打死了。他讲话那不是一般的……

15L  
我看N上学都是P家赞助的，戏精老爹不出一分钱。

16L  
看贴好像N上了大学差不多就和家里断了关系了吧，现在才爆出来肯定是老爹一直在苦苦等儿子回心转意喔hhh

17L  
一分钱不给儿子还饿不死的时候就没想想为什么吗？？

18L  
>>17L 他妈八成以为生了颗基萨尔野菜，不用给水给肥也可以自己光合作用

19L  
现在问题来了，某男爵虐待幼子证据确凿……是不是该坐牢呢？

20L  
>>19L 早过追诉期了吧？

21L  
>>20L 家暴是过了，但诽谤、造谣和作伪证可是新鲜的呢，就看P氏想整男爵到哪一步了

22L  
话说N看起来神经兮兮的脑子不太对的样子，其实不是被侵犯而是被家暴和弃置的结果吧？

23L  
>>22L 童年期缺乏正常交流环境会导致语言沟通和情感认知障碍

24L  
>>23L 所以N是真的有心理问题？议员怎么不带他去治治看呢？

25L  
>>24L 阴影形成得太早，估计是治不好的

26L  
帖子里N十岁就会“想跟我做爱吗”，大概真是情感感知障碍才不害臊

27L  
太劲爆了！！！这两个帖子你们看了吗？  
·如何向男友提出发生×关系的请求比较恰当呢？  
·男友跟我做过之后看起来有点不太对？  
被扒出来发帖人是N，他才是两人关系中更加aggressive的那个，才刚确立关系就整天满脑子想着如何早点推倒，难道真的是精神病人×欲强吗？

28L  
>>27L 不是精神病人×欲强，而是他们脑子坏去了，没有正常人的克制和约束，全凭本能见什么都想×

29L  
第一次就搞两三个小时清早还要拉人家去看日出，这个N是魔鬼吗？真的太缺乏感知了……

30L  
我开始同情P氏了，大好青年干嘛要跟这个神经病在一起啊！？N平时的眼神看起来就好阴沉，担心P氏会被他家暴惹

31L  
>>30L 这倒不至于，P氏很有原则的，不是还拍了家暴零容忍的宣传吗？

32L  
已经看到有阴谋论说N是雅姆贝德家派到P氏身边的卧底了，本来是想真勾引他搞P philia的，结果没成功才拖到现在以为没证据了开始诬陷

33L  
>>32L 不是没可能，10岁小孩勾引人起来倒是蛮熟练的还会伸舌头

34L  
>>33L帖子里不是说了网上看的吗？

35L  
>>34L 那你觉得谁给他的网址呢？

36L  
这就不要瞎猜了吧？不怕又被带节奏吗？（明明已经被利用过一轮了）

37L  
其他爆料跟P氏做过的怎么说呢？

38L  
>>37L 基本上都删号了，一看就是趁热度的

39L  
闹出这么大危机这个祸水N还能要吗？P氏不考虑换个正常点的男朋友（或者女朋友）吗？

40L  
>>39L 放心，换也轮不到你的

41L  
不要说N什么啦，他才是最无辜的好吗？出生又不能自己选家庭……

42L  
咱文明人不嘲颜，但N是真的配不上P氏，实话而已不是黑。P氏这么年轻就当议员，风波前民调也是人气第一，以后肯定再往上爬的，说不定有机会坐上最高处的那把椅子，N这种脑壳坏掉的家伙带出去不会搞事吗？

43L  
>>42L 别的还好，但是真的要想办法把他那张嘴封上，他实验室的同事都吐槽说这货长这么大没竟然被人打死简直是艾欧泽亚第一奇迹

44L  
>>42L 人家愿意好关你们×事啊！

45L  
我的关注点比较奇特，Pxxxhub那堆小电影……现在要怎么办啊？P氏可以有办法让他们下架吗？

46L  
>>45L 好像只有被偷拍的当事人可以申请下架自己的视频，非本人的内容是不接受投诉的，除非P氏把网站买下来，那他自己想怎么删怎么删。

47L  
呃……那真的很糟心呢！口味非常重，而且那演员虽然没有P氏好看，但身材超级像，背后位简直真假难辨（是的我已经下载了）

48L  
好像P氏初出来竞选时说过不会控评不会干扰舆论不搞特权一类的话，现在要求网站删片子的话不是打脸了吗？有点脑子的人都不会这么做……

49L  
他都没有删社交网站下面的污言秽语，那堆针对他的H段子全部都还在呢，连置顶都没取消

50L  
>>49L 我怀疑他全都浏览过，他是会一条一条看评论的，留言被他翻牌子的概率特别高

51L  
>>50L 我生日的时候留言“想骗一条祝福”被他回复顶到热门，结果一共收到一千多条祝福，美滋滋！他只是外表看起来高冷，内心其实很亲民的……

52L  
>>51L 这么好的吗？那我也去留个试试~

53L  
其实我有一事不明，从目前的八卦来看，雅姆贝德家三个孩子最聪明的不就是这个幼子N吗？为什么男爵只宠爱两个考试挂科都要塞钱pass的败家玩意，唯独苛待这个最有前途的幼子呢？

54L  
>>53L 说明他家教育有问题呗！越是好好管的孩子长大越奇葩，反而是不闻不问自然发展的N天赋没受到抑制。

55L  
感谢男爵不养之恩咯！

56L  
看这条新闻!  
·Accuser Accused：Jaimberd’s Journey to Jail  
现在P氏阵营正在准备材料起诉男爵

57L  
不止是P氏阵营，男爵所谓的“靠山”也果断踹掉他对外称自己被欺骗并愿意提供证据，政治就是如此黑暗啊233333

58L  
我看到起底说男爵家到这代基本只剩一个空壳子贵族姓氏，财富只够勉强维持上流社会的体面却偏偏爱面子喜欢显摆，所以才整天到处社交抱大腿，两个儿子也是拼命相亲一心想凭头衔娶个富家千金套现，真的是low穿地心！

59L  
Hhhhh男爵肯定想不到偏偏是他最嫌弃的儿子傍上了普拉尼翁家，从此走上了与家族没半毛钱关系的人生巅峰

60L  
雅姆贝德家这回是真的完了吧？被连带坑惨的家族和集团都恨不得掐死男爵这个老玩意，连他两个不成器的儿子也被拉下水，这家还有得救吗？

61L  
>>60L 肯定是凉透了，闹到这地步，就算普拉尼翁家不起诉，别的人也不可能放过他们了

62L  
起诉这事P氏想宽容都也没得选吧？牵扯到阵营就不是他一个人的事了……

63L  
普拉尼翁家股票这涨的速度，跟前面正好是个V字。

64L  
好兆头啊~ V for Victory！

65L  
不止是男爵，对面阵营也凉了吧？大家又不是第一天围观ZZ斗争，刷了一个多星期存在感现在才说不知情SX才买账

66L  
现在支持率又是P氏最高，已经过半了

67L  
媒体又一边倒全是赞誉了，连他不让N面对记者都被说成是有担当有责任了，几天前的风向还是他挟持话语权orz

68L  
呵，笔杆子们也要恰饭的是不是？


	20. 有史以来收视率最高的一期午夜脱口秀

主持人：（微笑）各位晚上好，欢迎收看本期脱口秀 ，今晚参与我们节目的嘉宾是我的两位大学校友。这位是奥默里克·普拉尼翁先生，（对奥默里克）容我以校友的身份恭喜您当选本市议长，坐在他身边的是他的男友努德内·雅姆贝德——（见努德内表情紧绷）只是按照流程做个简单介绍，（对观众）由于某些微妙的原因，在节目中我们将不会使用姓氏称呼这位先生。  
努德内：（面无表情）……  
奥默里克：（看了一眼男友）真是贴心的安排，我想努德内会十分开心的。  
努德内：（毫无波澜）……  
主持人：（对奥默里克）前些日子令尊入院的消息令大家牵挂不已，听闻伯父已于上周康复回家，不知他现在身体恢复得怎么样呢？  
奥默里克：感谢大家的关心。家父是很重视名誉与美德的人，那场风波和随之袭来的种种谣言使他承受了颇多压力，才会不堪重负病倒。现在事情水落石出，清者自清，心里的郁结烟消云散，病痛自然也随之好转。他现在的康复情况非常乐观，精神状态很好，已经重新开始主持家族事业。  
主持人：真是令人欣喜的消息，请替我问候老先生健康！本期节目的预告播出后，节目组的信箱收到了有史以来最多的观众提问，（笑）看来两位真是相当受欢迎呢。（望向屏幕）本来这里应该还有些开场白和仪式性的寒暄，可实时弹幕里的观众已经迫不及待想进入正题——那我们就直接开始提问如何？  
奥默里克：（理解地点头）那就把时间交给提问的民众吧。  
努德内：（眼神淡漠）……  
主持人：在收到的信件中，有不少提及前些日子的风波，其中有些事引起很多人的好奇——（望着努德内）那日你忽然打开房门站在记者面前，原本是打算说什么呢？如果没有被奥默里克学长拉回去的话。  
努德内：……我让他们不要再为难普拉尼翁家了。奥默里克学长为了保护我一个人默默背负了所有，即使这件事完全因我而起，哪怕他身边很多人都说我也参与其中，可他依然没有打算放弃我。当时正好传来伯父入院的消息，担心我独自在家应对不来，他甚至没能第一时间赶去医院。但具体该怎么说，我那时也并不知道，只是不想再成为学长的拖累……  
奥默里克：（制止）别这么说，我们是相互扶持的家人，没有谁是谁的拖累。  
主持人：两位都很懂得为对方考虑，相比这是此份感情如此坚固的原因。电视机前的观众们很想知道：你们两位当初是怎么认识的？  
奥默里克：那是大约十五年前，我为了完成学校的研究性课题在数据库搜索资料，无意中看见留言板有人求助，是很轻易便可完成的举手之劳的事情，于是便加了对方好友。等待文件传输时，我们顺便聊了些关于研究的事情。那晚的话题从海萤开始，中间变换了数不清的次数。文件其实没多久就发送完毕了，可我们俩却仍在继续交谈，直到夜很深也依依不舍地互道晚安，直到这时，我才知道对面的人跟我一样，也是小学生。  
主持人：听起来是妙不可言的缘分呢！（对努德内）你这边版本的故事又是怎么样的呢？  
努德内：同上。  
主持人：真是言简意赅的回答。（笑）观众似乎很好奇，想知道二位被对方身上何种特质吸引，为什么会对彼此感兴趣？  
奥默里克：（沉思片刻）这问题可真难回答，认识努德内的时候我还在上小学，和大部分孩童一样，我凭着内心的感觉亲近使我感到快乐的对象，不知不觉地就建立出越来越牢固的纽带。如果一定要回答的话，或许是努德内那双祖母绿般的晶亮眼睛，只要注视着那双比星辰还闪耀的眼睛，我就感到无比地喜悦和快乐。  
主持人：（面对无数条吐槽眼神奇怪的弹幕保持镇定，转向努德内）那么努德内学长呢？那时的你是被奥默里克学长身上的什么特质吸引的呢？  
努德内：除了他没别人理我。  
主持人：原来如此。（翻题板）你们俩大学以前都在不同的学校念书，平时是怎么维持这段奇妙的友谊的呢？  
奥默里克：在认识后将近两年的时间内，我们只通过手机联系，刚开始的时候只是偶尔聊天，到后来每天只要有空就会给对方留言，道晚安也逐渐变成了一种固定仪式。（笑着看向努德内）  
努德内：（点头）是这样的。  
主持人：你们俩肯定有许多共同话题，可否满足下观众的好奇心，你们平时都聊些什么话题呢？  
奥默里克：一开始是关于科学方面的话题，后来慢慢涉及到其他学科，关系熟稔后又开始闲聊些生活上的琐碎，比如学校和家里发生的事情——从努德内那方来说的话，其中大部分都不怎么愉快。  
努德内：……嗯。  
主持人：认识将近两年后，是什么让你们突然产生要见面的想法呢？  
奥默里克：与其说是想要见面，倒不如说是我有很想亲手交给他的东西，所以自然而然地需要见面。  
主持人：那是什么样的东西呢？  
奥默里克：是一个养着海萤的生态球。我跟努德内认识时，他正在寻找关于海萤的资料，所以当我借着拍电影的机会去到那片海，看见浪花里发光的生物，就立刻想到努德内应该会很想要亲眼见到这美丽的冷光。于是我便收集了一些海水，做了一个生态球，希望这能使他开心。  
主持人：这可真是很用心很珍贵的礼物呢，请问这个球现在还在吗？  
努德内：（冷漠摇头）……  
奥默里克：（轻轻握了下努德内的手）海萤的生命周期很短，那个生态球自然也维持不了太长时间。  
主持人：（了然地点头）海萤的生命虽然短促，可以此开始的你们的情意却很长久。（稍停顿）可以谈谈见面后你们对彼此的第一印象吗？觉得对方跟通过网络聊天时表现出了什么不同吗？  
奥默里克：初见面时我觉得他很可爱，一路小跑穿过院子的样子活泼得像只松鼠，直到现在我都忘不掉当时的情景。要说有什么不同，那便是他看起来比照片里瘦弱多了，身高完全不像十岁的孩子，令我感到莫名地心疼。  
努德内：（沉默良久）没什么区别。  
主持人：成为现实朋友之后，你们有没有在对方身上发现什么特别具有吸引力的、其他朋友没有的特质吗？  
奥默里克：（充满爱意地望着努德内）或许是他所独有的那种纯真直白毫不掩饰的情感流露？（转向主持人）在我所生活的环境里，大家都习惯性保持距离，连表达喜欢也要躲在礼貌的高墙后，与此相比，努德内实在是太勇敢了。  
努德内：……（发现主持人盯着自己），除了他没人对我好。  
主持人：（仿佛预知会收到这种回答，淡定翻开下一题）正如大家所知，两位都来自十分显赫的家族，雅姆贝德家拥有延续百年的爵位，而普拉尼翁家是上世纪崛起的资产新贵，通常而言这样的结合难免牵涉到许多利益关系——（停顿）不知两位的家人对你们的交往持何种态度？  
努德内：（一副“你们明知故问”的样子）他们不高兴。  
奥默里克：（接过话题）雅姆贝德家极力反对我们交往，但我们坚持恋爱自由是公民的合法权利，任何人都不得加以干涉，所以并没有理会他们的阻拦。（表情更加缓和）至于我的父母，他们向来尊重我的选择，对我的男友就像对另一个儿子般亲切，相处得十分融洽。  
主持人：（淡淡微笑）考虑过结婚的事情吗？  
奥默里克：（看了眼努德内）我很期待跟他缔结法律上的婚姻关系，只因某些缘故一直没提上日程（期待地望着）……  
努德内：（忽然迎上奥默里克的目光）随时都可以。  
主持人：那就提前祝你们百年好合。（笑着翻开最下面的卡片）嗯……接下来的问题可能会有些尴尬，但既然两位接受邀请来到这深夜档节目，想必也该做好觉悟了吧？  
奥默里克：（确认地看了眼努德内）  
努德内：（淡定回望）  
主持人：（对努德内）许多观众看过你十岁时发在讨论区的帖子后，都想问：为什么你才刚见面不久就想着对奥默里克做一些……嗯……太超过年龄的事情？我想您应该知道这指的是什么。  
努德内：（语调平稳）那时不少人都说学长对我好是为了跟我做爱，所以我就认真思考了下，觉得这也没什么不可以，如果他喜欢的话，我愿意满足他。  
主持人：（对努德内竟然用这么长的句子回答感到些许意外，却没有表现得太明显）那为什么是你主动，而不是等学长要求呢？  
努德内：没什么区别吧？（眼神疑惑，又回忆了下）总记挂着这件事令我有些不安，还不如早点跟学长做，给他想要的，就像他一直以来对我好一样。  
主持人：然而最后却被毫不留情地拒绝了呢（半开玩笑），当时你的想法是什么呢？  
努德内：我认为学长肯定是嫌我难看，所以对我提不起兴趣，于是心里很痛苦，彻夜流泪怎么也睡不着，（奥默里克掌心伸来，覆盖上努德内的手背）比我父母和兄长打我时还难过……  
奥默里克：（看着努德内，故作严厉）你再说自己难看我可要生气了  
主持人：（安静地微笑，几秒后才继续）可以看出，网友的言论对你来时是重要的参考来源，可以说说他们都提了什么建议，这些建议对你产生了什么样的影响吗？  
努德内：帖子内容大家可以自己去看。（无视第二个问题）  
奥默里克：对没有父母家人可以依靠的年幼的努德内来说，网上的热心群众的确给了他很大的帮助，某种意义上来说，我也从中受益匪浅。  
主持人：你指的是这次名誉危机最终得以反转？  
奥默里克：这只是其中之一，更大的收获在于使我更加坚定一贯的主张——民众才是国家与社会的主人，所以在位者必须保持谦恭的姿态，倾听他们的声音和诉求——这是优秀的执政者必须具有的觉悟与意识。  
主持人：（感到氛围忽然变得严肃，于是转向努德内作出轻松闲聊的表情）经历过这些风波后，你觉得在论坛求助的利弊关系是怎样的呢？以后遇到问题，还会采取匿名发帖的方式询问网友吗？  
努德内：（摇头）……  
奥默里克：（习惯性帮努德内回答）总体而言有利有弊，但对现在的我们而言，恐怕已经不存在匿名这种事了，（笑）就算想办法改掉IP我们的真实身份在技术人员眼里也是一目了然的。  
主持人：（笑着默认，又问）可以说你们大概是什么时候对彼此有超越朋友的想法的？  
努德内：（表情自然）十岁。  
奥默里克：（尴尬地笑笑）刚巧这个问题我们两人也曾经谈到过。努德内的意思是，他十岁时认为跟我……是可以接受的，所以认为从那时，他对我便不能再算作普通朋友。而我这边，如果要追溯到最早的话，爱意的萌芽恐怕也是那个时候。我在拒绝他后曾说，如果他长大后对我还抱着相同的看法，那到时我们再……余下的话我说得很含混，因为我忽然意识到，我是多么希望他能够赶紧长大，这样的想法令我的舌头忽然颤抖起来，还好有只蜜蜂惊扰了马匹，呼噜声掩盖我的语无伦次。  
主持人；真是恒久忍耐又克制的爱呢，那努德内长大后，最终捅破这层关系的是谁呢？  
努德内：……  
奥默里克：我们谁都没有告白，仿佛彼此早就默认了会走到这一步。  
主持人：俗话说，恋爱关系中，总有人会爱得更多一点，在你们看来，谁是你们中爱得更多的人呢？  
奥默里克：我想是努德内吧，他在感情方面比我更加勇敢，也比我更加专注和投入，我因为工作和家里的关系，总难免分心外物，有时也觉得很对不起他呢。（看向努德内）  
努德内：（望着奥默里克沉默摇头）  
主持人：有人留言问，你们是否像许多人那样，也在心里考虑过自己的“理想型”？你们觉得对方符合这个“理想型”吗？  
努德内：……（摇头）  
奥默里克：我早在考虑恋爱的年龄前便对努德内产生了喜欢的想法，他在我的心里留下的最初印记便是我此生追逐的幸福，因他而生的理想自然也只有他才能完美符合。  
主持人：有电视机前的观众在实时留言里说“感动得留下了眼泪”。说起来，在努德内回去宣布你们正式交前，那个帖子有很长时间没有更新，观众很想知道在此期间，有没有发生过什么特别的事情？  
努德内：有。（说完立刻恢复沉默）  
奥默里克：那是好几年的时间，自然发生过许多事情，其中大部分在当时都不那么令人愉快，尤其是与他的家庭有关的事情，但如今回想起来，我们一起学会面对，尝试相互鼓励，共同陪伴着成长的经历是相当珍贵的，可以说，跟努德内在一起的每一秒都挺特别。  
主持人：两位看起来非常恩爱，于是有观众问了，你们难道从没有过矛盾吗？如果有的话是怎么处理的？对方有没有你觉得“就算是他我也受不了”的缺点？  
努德内：（张口想说什么却又闭上了）……  
奥默里克：偶尔会有些分歧，比如对休息日的安排，或是晚上休闲时要做什么，但足够称之为矛盾的……目前还没有过。  
主持人：真是令人羡慕的契合度呢！也就是说，连金钱这样敏感的方面你们也能达成一致？是如何做到的呢？除此之外还有没有生活习惯或者饮食用品上的磨合期呢？  
努德内：……  
奥默里克：因为家庭的缘故，努德内幼时起便常来我家，生活和饮食习惯很大程度上是同步养成的，并没有太大的分歧，至于金钱问题，同理也没有值得特别考虑的必要，我愿尽我所能让我爱的人幸福，不管是借助于金钱还是别的。  
主持人：在日常生活中，你们会特别纪念一些特殊的日期吗？比如第一次认识的日子、第一次见面的日子、正式开始交往的日子……诸如此类？  
努德内：……  
奥默里克：每年都会纪念的是彼此的生日，（笑）其中我的生日也是我俩共同的初吻纪念日，甚至也可以说是这段感情最初的奠基日。  
主持人：嗯，确实意义重大呢！（暧昧的眼神）不过这档节目被特意安排在深夜可不是为了闲话家常，好不容易等待小朋友们都睡觉了，是时候聊点成年人的话题了！（变戏法般翻开藏在不知道哪里的卡片）除了众所周知的保留项目外，还有什么是确立恋爱关系之后才会一起做的事情吗？  
奥默里克：呃……（罕见地局促）  
努德内：（忽然积极）洗澡！  
主持人：（察觉到什么，转向努德内）下面的问题是指名你来回答的——虽然恋童事件已经真相大白，但Pxxxhub等网站顺应热点上架的影片仍可在线获取，点击率高居不下，甚至有越出越多的趋势，请问你是怎么看待这个问题的呢？  
奥默里克：（职业性笑容）……  
努德内：（平铺直叙）刚开始的时候有些不太舒服，他们对待“奥默里克”的方式太粗暴了，让我觉得很心疼，看久了觉得演员也没有奥默里克好看，根本比不上真的他，看到最后发现扮演我的演员表现也跟真的我不太一样，现在的话，我只想把片子里看到的玩法跟奥默里克全都试一遍，（严谨地补充）除掉那些会伤害到他身体的和有别人参与的，其他的项目都试一遍。  
主持人：（强忍表情）那，就身体的范畴而言，你们觉得对方哪里对令你欲罢不能呢？  
奥默里克：眼睛。  
努德内：眼睛！  
主持人：相当一致呢，（微笑）其实这也是个心理测试题，回答“眼睛”的话，被认为是深情的象征。  
奥默里克：（忍不住握住努德内的手，这次没有再放开）  
努德内：（骄傲）  
主持人：虽然我的手里还有很多问题等待被翻开，可为了避免演播室的诸位被过于浓郁的粉红泡泡淹没，这次节目不得不在这里宣布结束。感谢两位嘉宾在百忙中抽出时间与大家分享他们的故事，（对观众）我们下期节目再见！


	21. 温泉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给兔兔的生日礼物！卡着时间发的哦！

浓郁的水蒸气里带着竹叶的味道，好像新煮的茶水氤氲在乍暖还凉的秋夜，弥漫在鼻腔里有瞬间的沉闷和阻滞，适应过后却令人感到沁人心脾的清新。

奥默里克的步子有些不稳，仿佛被长到脚踝的浴衣绊住行动，跨过木屋的门槛时差点趔趄，幸好努德内及时地扶住了他的身子，没有让他摔倒在铺着鹅卵石的地面上。

淡银色的月光自天穹洒下来，白色的朝颜花在包裹着奥默里克身体的衣服下摆上发着微光，在晚风的吹拂中徐徐招摇，仿佛水边似有还无的芬芳便是由那杯盏般的花瓣释放出的一样。相比这月下花开的雅致，努德内浴衣上随着步履伸展摇晃的那几条章鱼触手，看起来就要鲜活得多，宛如浮世绘里从深海浮起来的妖怪，专为捕获世间极致的欢乐而来。

他们慢慢地走到白雾迷蒙的温泉边，踏着竹房里木质的台阶步入冒着热气的池水里，高高的隔板将这池泉遮隔成私密的空间，茂密的竹林环绕四周，山石与围墙排列在外，夜色昏暗的光线下，所有的秘密都被妥善地私藏着。

努德内环着奥默里克的脖颈，像只猫咪那样坐在他的身上，唇齿相依间交换着模糊的呢喃。他的手隔着被泉水打湿的浴衣抚摸奥默里克的背部，触到透过来的网格般的棱线，指尖欢欣地描摹着，像行走在春日长着野花的田埂上。

浴衣的前襟忽然被扯开，奥默里克发出一声轻呼，本能地扬起修长的脖子。努德内的唇在奥默里克的颈窝徘徊，然后越过锁骨下行留下一串绯色的足迹，直到被横亘在胸前的绳索阻隔。他露出天真如稚子的满意笑容，将奥默里克身上的浴衣脱到肩下，鲜艳的红绳如阡陌在白皙的躯体上交错成蜂巢般的网格，那是他认真地研究几天后，用将近一个小时的时间，在恋人身体上精心完成的杰作。

 

“真过分！这些玩法连我们自己都还没做过呢！”努德内望着电脑里播放的成人电影，语调有些委屈和不平，长得很像奥默里克的男演员正在镜头里求饶，在这段剧情里，他已经服务过一打“客人”，实在不想再“加班”。这是夏天还没结束时的事情。

“所以我早就建议你别再看了，”奥默里克走到男友的身边，安抚地拍了拍他的肩，“……没事的，这些又不是真的。”

“但你是真的，”努德内反握住伸过来的手，满眼闪着兴奋而期待的目光，“我也想像片子里那样跟你做爱，”还没等奥默里克反应过来，他又露出最难以抗拒的眼神，“我们把这些全都试一遍好不好？”

“这……恐怕……”奥默里克露出为难的表情，他本以为努德内是为自己以这种方式成为公众的性幻想对象而生气，却没想到猜错了男友忿忿不平的原因，“我……”

“只做不会伤害到你的那些，”努德内语调严谨地保证着，“你特别不喜欢的我也不勉强你，怎么样？”

奥默里克的喉结上下颤抖着，被努德内那双融着星辰的绿眼睛望着，他根本说不出任何拒绝的话，只好采取缓兵之计，“给我点时间考虑下好吗？”

“嗯。”努德内痛快地点头，却在晚饭后将一份密密麻麻的清单递到奥默里克手上，“这是我整理出来的，即使做也不会伤害你的项目，请在你也觉得可以接受的内容前面划勾。”

奥默里克望着那份详尽得令人尴尬的清单，皮肤沁出的薄汗将笔杆润滑得快要握不住，他觉得自己仿佛是个在签卖身契的色情演员，落下的每一道笔画都意味着被那几个字母所表达的事会被自己的身体演绎。这样的想法令他的呼吸变得急促起来，草草地勾了几项后他将那张几乎全是空白的纸交还给努德内，“只要你喜欢的，我都愿意。”

 

 

顶在腹部的硬物越发坚挺灼热，奥默里克慢慢地跪在水里，用牙齿扯开努德内浴袍的腰带，然后询问地抬眼。

努德内点了点头，看着奥默里克潜身进入水里，黑发像水草那样散开，暗下去的水面如镜，映出一张带着伤痕的脸。

在水中屏着呼吸的奥默里克没办法做太深入的吮吸，只能浅浅地含住前端，用舌头轻轻地舔舐，时而啃咬柔软的边缘，耗尽肺部氧气起头来呼吸的样子令努德内想起海里的鲸鱼。

下身传来的快感越来越剧烈，努德内克制着想要往深处顶送的渴望，将手放在奥默里克头顶，小心翼翼地停靠着没有用力，以免阻碍他换气的节奏，他可不想将爱人溺死在热泉里。快感堆积在被抚慰的前端，如蓄势待发的火山，越来越难以抑制。他握着奥默里克的肩将他从水里捞出来，浴衣早已散开，淡紫色的水面上盛开着白色的朝颜。

奥默里克的嘴唇在热水中摩擦得红润晶亮，泉水里的矿物质刺激着他的眼睛，呈现出诱人的粉色，英俊的脸上赤霞染上他山丘般的颧骨，蓝色的眼睛里蕴着微妙的神光，让努德内感到瞬间的陌生与疑惑。

“请干死我吧！”他用一种渴望而孤注一掷的声音祈求着宠爱，尽管早已离开舞台多年，可那使他幼时成名的演绎天赋仍在，他将这句努德内缠着他说想听却一直没被答应的台词，说得比那部成人电影里的演员深情得多。

愿望忽然得到满足的努德内楞了一下，有些不敢相信地捧起奥默里克的脸，与那微肿的唇峰交换一个吻，“你知道自己会被搞到明天起不来床的吧？”

奥默里克闭上眼睛点头，甘之如饴的表情充满诱惑。努德内再也忍不住地将奥默里克按在池边，借助着浮力将他的腰抬出水面。

探进身体里的手指被某种薄膜包裹着，冰凉的异样感让奥默里克轻颤了一下，他很快意识到那是什么。

“这是天然泉水，”努德内动作轻柔地将安全膜探到合适的位置，手指套在里面慢慢地扩张着，“为防止你的身体被阿米巴原虫或者别的有害生物侵入，必须做好保护措施，我可不想你生病。”

奥默里克枕在事先垫好的毯子上享受着努德内的周到。眼前的这个人虽然总爱提些异想天开的要求，可毫无疑问是全心全意爱着自己的，正是这样的认知在性爱中保护了脆弱的边界感，即使那些花样奥默里克本身并无兴趣，却也不会有被使用和被玩弄的感觉。他知道自己随时都可以说不，哪怕是现在，他只要说不想要，努德内一定会停下来。他的男友对这副身体的潜力充满别出心裁的好奇，却从未强迫过他接受任何事情。

 

池水将身体相交的声音淹没，含蓄地荡漾着温热的波浪，暧昧的涟漪自他们的身体散开，撞在池边如回声般反弹。秋日最后的虫鸣在竹影里交响，天然的夜曲中夹杂着越来越重的喘息。

由于是初次使用，努德内有些不太适应预先放置型安全套的松弛感，撞击的角度较先前偏移，擦着那核桃般大小的腺体边缘刺激，怎么也落不到核心位置。

奥默里克鸦羽般的黑发在池边蹭得散乱，欢愉的泪水凝在睫毛根部闪着月亮的光芒，即将抵达顶峰的欲望凝聚在前端，迟迟得不到释放的痛苦让他忍不住呜咽。他的双手被缠绕在腕部的绳索固定在身后，没办法帮自己舒缓，只好循着着欲望和本能的牵引，主动地用最渴望被点燃的地方去迎合体内的炽热。

努德内翻来覆去地摆弄恋人完全交给自己的身体，他的表情淡漠得与在做的事情相违和，可心里却开心得像个孩子那样，深情而投入地享受着奥默里克毫无保留的宠爱。

换过几次姿势后，奥默里克逐渐地感到有些吃不消，他的身体绵软得脱离掌控，腰部以下酸麻得快要失去知觉。可努德内似乎正在兴头上，体内传来的颤动预示着新一轮的爆发。

这是难得的假期，明天不起来也没关系，奥默里克紧闭着眼睛任由努德内在深处驰骋，并不打算就此喊停。

但努德内适时地主动自这场漫长的性爱中退身出来，温柔地按摩着奥默里克尾椎下方，等待肌肉的轮环稍微闭合后，抽出往外流淌着白浊的安全套，揽过恋人令他爱不释手的身体，莫大的幸福感令他的手臂不由得紧了紧。

他托着奥默里克的身体让他靠在池边休息，手臂环过去解开捆在手腕的束缚，将爱人的手掌贴在脸上，亲昵地来回蹭着，舌头俏皮地舔过皮肤上留下的绳痕，按捺不住地沿着红色的轨迹亲吻，沿途留下落英般的鲜艳烙印。

绳子完全从奥默里克身上卸下时，努德内皱了皱眉头，他看到奥默里克肩上有两道明显的破皮，正往外渗着血。

“怎么会弄破的？”努德内咬着唇，心疼地看着那两块红痕，声音充满了内疚，抬起翠石般的眼睛来问，“为什么不告诉我？只要你说不舒服我就会解开的。”

“没事。”奥默里克吻了吻努德内的脸颊。前几日他无意间在搜索引擎的历史里看到“容易留下痕迹但不会弄破皮肤的绳子”，明白努德内是多么地小心不愿弄伤自己，可这两项特性本身就是存在矛盾的。“只是破了点皮，不痛的。”

“你骗人！”努德内完全不信地摇头，“这里是热泉，水温和里面的矿物质会刺激真皮层的神经，不疼才怪呢。”他不由分说地拉着奥默里克想让他起来，“快到里面去，我给你上点药，不要感染了。”

“稍微等下，”奥默里克的身体发出快要散架的抗议，摇了摇后沉重地跌回水里，溅起浅浅的水花，他无奈地叹息道，“让我歇会儿，稍微缓缓再去。”

“嗯。”明白过来的努德内重新坐下，试探地倚靠着奥默里克的肩，见他没有表现出难受，索性整个身子都蜷在恋人安全的怀抱里，像只猫咪那样乖巧温顺。“你喜欢这么做吗？”

奥默里克的腰酸软得仿佛折断，体内残留着欢爱过后微刺的余韵，被绳索勒出的破处火辣辣地痛，除了肩上还有别的好几处，他其实更怀念过去那种普通而简单的结合方式，但他垂下的视线里充满爱意，回答的声音也传达着相同的情绪，“喜欢。”

月光与竹林作证，他并没有说谎。


	22. 幕后花絮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聊天记录整理。  
> 黑体字是兔兔的，普通的是我的。

****感觉努努做完等不应期过去了还想再来的当口奥奥就会睡着了** **

不要坐等不应期啊！亲亲抱抱啊！不要让他睡，高潮本来就催眠

****还在蹭呢奥奥已经闭上眼了** **

努努：我男朋友每次跟我做都秒睡

网友：你活太差了

****哈哈哈哈哈哈，这个好！** **

****内容是他干别的也秒睡。** **

****我们出去蹲流星雨的时候车上睡着了** **

达芬奇式睡眠啊

****出去玩也是，努努准备了一些能在长途中聊天的，换努努开车就睡着了** **

****努努：学长和我聊天嘛** **

可是学长很累啊，努努让学长休息不好嘛

****学长最近好忙好不容易能在一起** **

搞政治真的很累，努努不能让他睡会儿吗，明明都陪你玩sm了

****好吧 到了目的地再缠着学长** **

****为了学长 努努忍耐住想八爪鱼抱着他的冲动** **

努努：5555555

好粘人的猫咪

 

****努努发帖：数着日子等和男友见面 见了还没一个半小时他就睡着了** **

****1l：咋地了兄弟 刚吃牢饭出来了啊?** **

****2l：这标题。这风格 是不是之前那个第一次就三小时还埋怨男票不滚起来看日出的楼主** **

****3l：又是你！饶了你的童星男友吧！要不然几天后他就是我男友了** **

****4l：楼主你的楼我也蹲了三次了什么时候给裸照** **

****5l:都要数着日子才能见面了，人家是怕了你了。** **

 

那得是出事之前

****出事之后还敢去论坛吗……** **

****努努还能和网友们愉快玩耍吗** **

****就算有大侠相救也** **

****不过归根到底是帖子帮了他啊** **

****希望他还能愉快发帖** **

别了，他会变成Gay坛川普

****hhhhh** **

天天发奇怪的帖子，一个办公室帮他收拾残局

****努努：人生乐趣就那么几个还不准我乐乐了** **

网友：果然脑子被搞坏了

****可以来新的了 奥奥被害论** **

这可不得了

****网友：所以当年是十岁的控制了十三岁的 你们呐 还是图样图森破** **

如果奥奥被操纵的话他的仕途也完蛋了

政坛特别忌讳这个

****别了吧 努努那个奇妙眼神 大家只会当做是玩笑hhh** **

脑子坏掉了只知道ooxx

 

****某一天发帖** **

****努努:我就是想干我丈夫到底有什么错** **

****大家终于知道他们结婚了** **

****过几天奥奥也戴上婚戒了** **

****可喜可贺** **

****

努努：为什么我不能干？？？

奥奥：你很能干……

 

****在努努的愉快发帖之下 奥奥每年当选最想和他上床的公众人物第一名** **

****黄片卖的一直很好** **

努努：不给我广告费吗？

努努：反正你们只能看，干不到

****厂商于是出了一个努努被绑了看着奥奥被轮的 广受争议但销量超好** **

努努：这个不行！！！！

奥奥：你这是双标！

****奥奥：讲了多少次了别看那些乱七八糟的！** **

****努努：我男朋友的片我为什么不能看** **

****奥奥:就是假的啊 不想让你看到那么假的我有错吗** **

****努努:对啊假的啊 那个又不是你** **

****奥奥:那你还有什么好看的** **

****努努:我男朋友的片我为什么不能看** **

****奥奥:……** **

****努努真的，在实验室只想搞科学，回家只想搞奥奥** **

努努对假的努努怎么看呢？

****就 如果是我的话这时候应该xxooxxo** **

奥奥：……

****大部分时候觉得不如自己** **

****但做一些伤害学长的事就完全没有带入了 觉得假** **

****奥奥这人气估计能拍个几百张** **

****总不能老毛布** **

努努：演员叫得好假，还不如你逼真

****在片子里和努努一家说不定都做过了（）** **

****奥奥:谁叫我和地球一半人类发生过性关系呢** **

努努：我哥我爹不可以啦！路人可以！我家人不可以！

****常用模型之类的肯定都轮一遍** **

****热门题材嘛** **

努努会难过的吧！不可以用这些！！

****一开始肯定难过啊** **

****后来就没那么代入了吧** **

****那只是叫奥奥的同名卡通人物** **

演员说了些求求你们干死我一类的话，努努：我想听本尊说。

奥奥：……

****努努:学长** **

****奥奥:……** **

****努努:我知道你在装睡喔** **

****睡着时候的学长心率是xxoossjk** **

****奥奥:睡了** **

****努努：你已经睡着了所以是梦话 讲一句嘛** **

****奥奥:……** **

奥奥：……

然后有一天忽然，表情迷离：请干死我吧！

努努：！！！！！

****努努:来了！！！（脱裤子）** **

不要浪费奥奥的才艺，他会找准最佳的时机表情动作声调

****努努根本停不下来** **

说不定就在温泉哦，给努努含完

眼睛微红，嘴角淌着被稀释的液体，嘴唇微肿，被绑地好结实

一点都反抗不了

****努努发帖:我男友真棒** **

****1l:这tm个标题党我竟然猜到是谁了 又是你** **

****2l:我也猜到了。** **

****3l:楼上二位已经是楼主的形状了** **

****4l（楼主）:总之昨天晚上我男友已经是我的形状了** **

天天晒！

****努努:你知道会被搞到明天起不来吧** **

****奥奥：（脸红点头）** **

努努真的太凶残了

好担心奥奥被他搞坏哦

****努努:有数！** **

****奥奥越说会坏的越让人硬啊。为什么就不懂** **

奥奥：我为什么要懂？

****努努:每次我对象说他会坏的就让人觉得好可爱然后我就勃起了但我觉得我并不是施虐狂这库玛 3:08:45** **

****1l:能别把正文内容在标题打完吗?** **

****2l：能别装作问问题地晒吗?** **

****3l：你男友的裸照能给我们了吗?** **

****4l：每次都觉得楼主是迷惑行为但我还是会点进来这是什么心态?** **

****5l：你喜欢楼主了?或者?** **

****6l（楼主）：我只喜欢我男友的** **

****7l：这论坛没人不知道的 退下吧** **

 

****想想一直发迷惑行为贴的努努可能终于有天开了个社交账号 但一个字都没写  只有一张照片就是奥奥还保存着的他的玫瑰结晶。** **

奥奥一看到这个花：哇哦！天才！！！！！！！！！！！！！

爱上了

虽然脑子好像是有点不对

****只爱这一点吗！！** **

奥奥：我那时候不知道你会天天想着搞我

****努努：你不也很受用了吗** **

奥奥：好耽误我工作！

说是采访其实都是奥奥在说，努努回答的都是很咳咳的部分

观众：果然脑子坏掉了

努努：我想跟奥奥全部都做一遍

****节目效果一流** **

（小声补充）不会让他受伤的那些

****那趁热打铁 对对方身体的哪里最满意** **

并且还是那种表情，毫无羞耻，平铺直叙

奥奥喜欢努努眼睛！看到这双眼睛就缴械了

****这是只有在奥奥身边才会发光的眼睛！** **

观众：？？？这眼睛很奇怪耶

****上节目至少要化个底妆吧** **

****努努：这粉底弄得我脸有点难受** **

努努平时没做保养化妆会浮的吧？

****交给专业的化妆师了！** **

努努：好难受

 

 

 ****努努之前大概还会做噩梦** ** ****，** ** ****直到他遇到了学长** ** ****，** ** ****可以抱着学长睡** ** ****，** ** ****才非常喜欢睡觉** **

****但又讨厌睡觉总是让学长秒睡 夺走他俩相处的时间** **

****遂对睡觉又爱又恨【】** **

****要是学长出差了 努努做了噩梦** **

****会半夜打电话给学长吗** **

很想打 偶尔打但是大部分会忍着吧

不然学长真的太惨了

****反正第二天也会通电话就忍忍吧** **

****但也会有非常难受的时候** **

****呜呜呜** **

****努努每次看到学长秒睡之后安然的睡脸 虽然好想和他多说几句** **

****但学长总是一夜安眠的样子让努努觉得非常安心 可靠** **

****如果哪天学长也得了老做噩梦的毛病 努努肯定都要心碎了** **

 

学长让努努这么玩其实就是笃定他爱自己

不然真的受不了

 

****努努：想到如果你病倒了我会非常难受 我非常自私地希望你永远健康。** **

****奥奥：这正说明了你把我的事看得比自己还重要，这不是自私呀。（抱抱）** **

****

****努努发帖：男友回来了 今晚也可以和他一起飞了** **

****1L：要不是一看就知道LZ是哪个迷惑行为大师，我还以为你俩要一起飞叶子** **

****2L：不是黄就是毒** **

****3L（楼主）：你们说什么呢 今晚我期待好久了 他之前在电话里答应我可以把他吊起来干** **

****4L：我瞎了 我震惊了 我又瞎了** **

****5L（楼主）：我会很小心的 用沙包练了好久了** **

****6L：楼主可以么 这么高难度** **

****7L（楼主）：健身卡办了一年了** **

****8L：为了这个办卡我也是不服不行了** **

干嘛要练？？用滑轮啊！

努德内不是科学家吗？？？

 

****想想努努经常网购性玩具** **

****快递小哥都认识了** **

****结果某天一开门 是学长** **

****小哥：？！我看过你的片** **

****小哥发推：我今晚送快递见到了著名色情偶像** **

****

****努努定制的学长屁屁倒膜飞机杯** **

****希望无良厂商不要再卖给别人** **

他自己做不行？这又不是很难

****努努:学长 今晚来我实验室一趟嘛** **

****奥奥:好啊 什么事** **

****努努:给你的屁股倒膜** **

在家做啊！

他量子物理实验室搞不了这个

在家很方便的~~

****在家就能搞定么！！** **

****这么简单么！！** **

能，相信我！

****再做个学长胸部倒模午睡枕** **

努努在家倒膜然后寄出去做，人家就不知道是谁的

****感觉还是要跑远一点戴个墨镜找个24小时便利店寄了** **

买硅胶回家自己倒膜，努努说不定都不用寄，他不能自己做一个吗？又不难……

我的意思是其他功能

里面的他应该也能做吧

总觉得白组无所不能

不过专利材料他可能拿不到……

奥奥：……不要搞这么奇怪的功能

提取奥奥的声音做一些奇怪的语音

****努努：我要解决飞机杯不会自己上下抽送的技术难题** **

****奥奥羞死了** **

****知道他在搞 啪啪的时候都不敢出声了** **

****努努：学长！！为什么忍耐！** **

****奥奥：…………** **

****努努：想听到学长的声音！！（小狗眼）** **

奥奥没办法挣扎的，除非他平时也不说话

现在的技术只要录了声音就可以解析重构，听什么都可以

（看我都在研究什么）

****发帖：为什么我越说男友的声音可爱他越喜欢忍** **

****不是说鼓励教育会有用吗？？** **

话说我在想，要是奥奥以后生病了，努努会不会觉得都是自己搞多了的错？他好像就是什么都往自己身上想，长得难看啦，没人喜欢啦……

****网友：就说不要每次那么长时间了怎么就不听呢** **

****努努：想和对象维持负数的距离有什么不对！** **

****网友：要是别人的话我已经报警了** **

****

奥奥到处跑，要是努努发现自己得了什么奇怪的病，不是严重那种，会不会怀疑奥奥在外面乱搞啊

****会把，努努不会觉得怀疑有啥不对，但是回去查查这病是咋回事，我觉得他应该能自己搞定的** **

有些病不xo也能染上

****实在非常可疑那种就直接问奥奥了** **

****帖子都不会发** **

努努：我感染了xxx，建议你也去检查一下

奥奥：好的（检查完）我没有

努努：……我没有背着你在外面乱搞

奥奥：……我没说你有啊？？

****那段时间就不能搞了吧？睡觉也要求分床了？！寂寞的努努** **

****努努：我回我的猫窝了（可怜兮兮的背影）** **

努努说不定感染了虱子，想不起哪里染的，百思不得其解

努努：我要你帮我剃毛，我够不着

（要把下面毛剃了上药）

****真的变成猫了** **

****奥奥：还要帮你挠下巴吗？** **

****努努：嗯（伸脖子）** **

努努：我也要帮你剃

奥奥：我没病！

努努：你要陪我！

****奥奥：可，可是我下面本来就没什么毛！** **


End file.
